


Heaven and Earth : Cielo

by fatealitheia



Series: Heaven and Earth [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Rare Pairings, Slight Military AU, Tenn-centric, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia
Summary: In this world that already fell into chaos, Tenn made a decision.To protect that smile and innocent. He will do anything.Yet his decision made him fight.Against the one he wanted to protect the most."I'm sorry... Tenn-nii"More explanation about this universe at first chapter[UNDER EDITING]





	1. Cielo Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Idolish7 ^_^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 13 / 04 / 2019

_The world fell into chaos._

_No one really know from where and when exactly this thing showed up._

_A black mass that shaped like human, animal, sometimes the shape undentified. This black mass attacked everything that alive. Human, animal, plant. Thanks to this thing the earth environtment was dying._

_Humanity, tried to attack this black mass. Gun, sword, anything, yet nothing can even scratch them._ _**NOIR**  were the name that given to this black mass._

 _When humanity almost fell into despair hope finally was found._ _  
_

A certain pale pink haired teen stared at the night sky above him, white breath came out from his mouth as he breathed out. His gaze shifted from the sky to his front, many black mass with many kind of form were there not far from him, slowly trying to come nearer.

_This happened when scientist found out that NOIR didn't come near mount Fuji at all. When some scientist tried to find the cause, they find two gems glowing inside the cave at mount Fuji._

_One gem with silverish grey color, the other is reddish brown. The scientist choose to do research there, too afraid to move them. These gems later given name._

_**Heavenly Sky**   (the silverish grey one) and  **Blessing Earth**  (the reddish brown one)_

"Let's go Cielo." His stance shifted, in instant he dashed toward the black mass. Two white sword, each being held by one of his hand. With the gem at the sword cross guard glowing slightly. When he near the black mass he slashed them. Every NOIR that his sword touched disappear into nothingless.

_Then they made a copy using other gem stone and tried to move energy from these two gems. Suddenly the copy gem become weapon when its at someone hand. When they tried to use it against NOIR its effective._

_Finally hope was found, these two gem energy can hurt NOIR, can counter them. **BLANC** were the name given to these weapon._

The teen breath out slowly and mutter "Cielo : Strike." The gem at the sword glowed again, he then swing his sword to his right. The wind wave from the slash cutting down two to five black mass behind it.

 _Not everyone can use BLANC, those who force themselves to use it ... ended not sane or die._ _The one that can use BLANC... the one that BLANC choose was being called **USERS**._

_BLANC grant their choosen owner an ability, everyone ability was different. USERS recruited under one name in entire world, the name were **DIFENDERE**. _

_DIFENDERE duty is to protect civillian from NOIR, and to maintain dome barrier that protect the remaining city._

The teen slash the last enemy at his sight, rose quartz eyes looking around and saw that there was no more enemy in sight. His hand reached up, touching his left ear. There was an item like headset there, it was a communicator. 

"Kujou Tenn of TRIGGER reporting. I'm finished here."

 _"Roger that, why are you so formal brat?"_ can be heard from the communicator

"... Shut up old man."

_"Oi!"_

_"Ma ma calm down you two. Let's meet up at the meeting point."_

_Tokyo, Yokohama, Kyoto, Osaka, Hiroshima, Fukuoka, Akita, and Sapporo._

_Now Japan composed only by eight main cities that managed to survive NOIR attack._ _All of this city protected by barrier that created using BLANC power. These BLANC emmited a dome barrier that managed to chase off the NOIR. Land transportation can't be used because of NOIR attacked outside of border, humanity can only use air tranportation to go to another city._

Tenn walked to meeting point, when he arrived his teammates already there. The silver haired man huffed when he saw Tenn, while the other man, the brown haired one waved his hand. The teen smiled slightly toward them and walked to them. Not long a helicopter arrived at their meeting point.

 _Now DIFENDERE main objective is to eleminate all of NOIR. Some USERS in team is sent to outside the bondaries of city to hunt down the NOIR, with hope someday NOIR number will decreased._ _And while outside the city protection these USERS tried to search something, anything that can be used to eliminate NOIR._

_Many years passed since BLANC is found. Nothing new can be found, that's it until now ..._

His movement suddenly stilled, he turned around and looked behind him until he looked up toward the sky. That night the stars were really beautiful, but Tenn didn't know why he really had a bad feeling. Tenn muttered one name with sad yet fond gaze but his voice was muffled by the night wind.

"Tenn, let's go!"

He turned toward the helicopter, with one last glance toward the night sky he walked to the helicopter with bad feeling...

_I wonder how are you now ..._

_Riku_

-oOo-

Darkness was the first thing he realized when he opened his eyes. He looked around, checking his surronding. But only darkness that can be looked as far as he can see. Suddenly someone appeared before him, standing a few steps in front of him, wearing a black hood mantle that covered their entire form. He feels something familiar about this person. 

The hooded person holding a pair of sword, similiar with his own but the color were grey. Then they suddenly pointed one of the sword toward him and attacked him. He guarded using white twin sword at his hand, that he didn't notice that he hold it since earlier.

Sword clashed with each other, blow being exchanged, yet no one can deal a strike. Then twin sword blocked another twin sword. Stopping their movement at stalemate. With gritted teeth, rose quarts eyes glare toward the hooded form in front of him.

He then just noticed that both him and they were so close. The individual then pushed forward and whispered something. Something that made his rose quarts eyes widened. Suddenly everything cracked when he heard a ringing sound like an alarm. 

And Kujou Tenn woke up from his sleep with panting breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't own Idolish7 but i own the storyline  
> \- English is not my mother language please correct me if my grammar wrong. Sorry for the typo too T_T  
> \- Tried to keep their character, but some might be OOC  
> \- This FF is AU, very AU, there will be battle scene in this fict.  
> \- More focused to Tenn side but Riku side will come soon  
> \- The pairing will be implied or slowburn, because Riku too dense XD  
> \- Irregular update. I will try to update as soon as i can, but i can't promised anything  
> \- Inspired by TRIGGER - Daybreak Interlude and their uniform. (I love military uniform theme ok?)


	2. Prelude to Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelude, prélude (Fr.), preludio (It), praeludium (Lat.), präludium (Ger.) :
> 
> A musical introduction to subsequent movements during the Baroque era (1600's/17th century). It can also be a movement in its own right, which was more common in the Romantic era (mid-1700s/18th century)
> 
> Last Edited : 13 / 04 / 2019

Combat Unit : TRIGGER or TRG for short, an elite unit that specialize in combat against NOIR. Their success mission precentage was very high. This unit was composed by three member with high skilled member. With Kujou Tenn the USERS of Heavenly Sky (or Cielo) as one of them.

Kujou Tenn was 15 when he detected as one of USERS from original series. He joined DIFENDERE not long after that and before he was assigned to TRG, he went solo at the battle field for a few months.

3 years passed since he joined and now he already 18 years old.

Tenn was walking toward meeting room at DIFENDERE Nagoya Base, wearing his black and white uniform, proof that he's part of combat unit. Twin sword was sheathed at his hips, he just finished with training. While walking he was lost in his thought.

'That dream ... what was that ...' his focus shifted toward the window, staring at the clear blue sky. '3 years passed already ... I wonder how is he doing now ...' Just thinking about  _him_  already bringing him into a smile, fond yet sad smile.

"Tenn!" A voice called out his name, snapped him out of his mussing. Tenn step halted, he turned around and saw someone jogged toward him. A man around 20 years old with brown hair and golden eyes. Part of combat unit as well for the man was wearing the same uniform as him. The teen smiled slightly seeing the man.

"Ryuu." Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. One of TRG member, Tenn's teammate, was the one who called him. When Ryuu catch up with Tenn, they walked together side by side toward the meeting room.

"How is your weapon maintenance Ryuu? Is there any problem?" Asked Tenn. Ryuu shook his in answer, he then looked toward his hand guns that holstered at both of his thigh.

"There's no problem with mine. Just some normal check up."

"I see. Where's Gaku? You two went together right?"

"Ah, he went first when his maintenance finished."

The two continue walking while talking, not long they finally arrived at a door with 'Meeting Room' plate above it. They saw a man with silver hair and eyes leaning against the wall beside it with hand folded in front of his chest. The man notice the two of them coming and straighten his posture.

"Both of you are late." Mutter out the man

Ryuu just smiled hearing this, while Tenn huffed "We arrive on time Gaku."

Yaotome Gaku, another member of TRG, the leader of their unit, just smirked. He then lead the other two to the room. When they were inside there's someone else inside the meeting room. Anesagi Kaoru was her name, she's a Support for TRG. Her job was to brief and gave them information about their mission.

"So, what is our mission, Anesagi?" Asked Gaku

Anesagi flicked her fingers and the room become dark. Large monitor light up in front of the room. At that monitor they saw a photo of an abandoned lab. The reason they targeted abandoned lab was because Re:Vale, another combat unit, found an abandoned lab near Shizuoka area, hidden deep in the forest around two year ago. When Re:Vale investigate the lab, they found a data research about NOIR. Finally after so many years they have a small lead about NOIR's origin.

After that many unit was being send to search for any abandoned lab existence. But the search was hard, the lab that managed to be discovered always being found at secret and hidden place. And after one of the unit that being send out Killed in Action (KIA), the search was being halted for a while. Now it was already resumed again, but only unit that really capable was being send out to raid the lab.

"For this mission TRIGGER is assigned to retrieve data near Yokohama area, our scout found an abandoned lab at that area. But there's a lot NOIR there so they can't get closer. " Anesagi answered

"Yokohama... Isn't Re:Vale at Tokyo Base now and there is another unit there right? Tokyo is far more closer than Nagoya." Asked Gaku

"Re:Vale is on other mission. For the other unit... from the information that i received something happened at Tokyo. One of our unit is injured inside the city a few days ago because of an explosion, the cause of explosion is unknown and still being investigate. That's why after the mission we will go to Tokyo base. And something disturb our communication line at the lab found in Yokohama. So we need Tenn's power." Replied Anesagi with frown at her face.

"... Is there any casualties from civilian?" Tenn asked with worried tone

"None from what i know. What's wrong Tenn? Anyone you know from Tokyo?" Asked Anesagi

"No, nothing is wrong, just asking."

Anesagi accepted Tenn's answer and continued on "Alright, prepare to leave in three hours boys. We will depart around 1000 (10.00 am)."

TRG member nodded their head and went out of the room. Outside the room they separated and went to their own room, preparing themselves and packed their belonging. While walking toward his room, Tenn began to think 'Tokyo huh ... i hope nothing happen to him'

-oOo-

TRG member plus Anesagi were in helicopter They're on the way to Yokohama to carry out their mission. Hours later they finally arrived at Yokohama camp site, greeted by a member of scout unit from the man blue uniform. Then they went to command tent to receive brief about the situation, being leaded by the man. Their target was an abandoned lab that located around 2 km from their location. TRG member need to walk there because there's a lot NOIR roaming around. 

Three member of TRG prepared their weapon. Tenn weapon a pair of white sword with silverish grey gem at both his cross-guard. Gaku was gloves with metal plate, combat boots addorned his legs, and at his gloves back there were bluish white gem. While Ryuu weapon was dual hand gun with bluish amber gems near the gun barrel. 

Finished checking their weapon condition, three of them then depart to began the raid. 

They walked for around 10 minutes when Tenn sense something. He gave signal to the other two via telepaty, one of Tenn ability, to stop walking. Each USERS have their own ability. But Tenn have more than one, some said it's because he's USERS from one of original series.

After few second passed suddenly many black mass with human shape come out from forest in front of them. Tenn and Gaku dashed forward with their weapon draw, while Ryuu began shooting the enemy from his position. Gaku kick and punch the enemy, using his ability to augment his strike's power. Ryuu using his ability, propagation, to multiply his bullet so he can attack many enemy at once. While Tenn ...

"Cielo : Accel" Muttered the teen

The gem at Tenn sword glowed, and Tenn speed suddenly went up. This was one of Tenn ability, Drive +, it can drive USERS speed (accel), power (strike), or defense (aegis), depends on the command. 

With his speed up, Tenn slashed the enemy down one by one. Three of them continued their attack until there's no enemy in sight. They continued their advance with weapon draw and ready.

Minutes passed and finally they can see a building, looking at each other they noded their head and went in. There are some NOIR inside the building, they killed the NOIR that nesting there without problem. There's many room inside, but they found a map and search for archieve room. They found it and immediately went there. Inside the archieve room there's huge monitor, some small monitor and many books and paper scattered around the room.

"Tenn, you search the data at the computer. Ryuu and i will try searching any important document at this room." Ordered Gaku

All of them went to work immediately. Tenn hacked the computer the best he can, while Ryuu and Gaku tried to search some information from the book and paper. While scroll through the computer Tenn found something, about Blessing Earth, one of the two BLANC original series, other half from Tenn BLANC. Tenn saw a name, Tsukumo Ryo, his eyes narrowed in suspicious. He decided to copy the data to the HD that given by Anesagi.

Meanwhile Gaku found something strange at the file he read, something about experiment and injecting human with NOIR essence. The same with Ryuu, he read something that really disturb him ... Controlling corpse using  _Blessing Earth_. When they focussed with their own work, all of a sudden the building shaking, making the three staggering at where they stand.

"What the ... Earthquake?!" Said Ryuu while looking arond the room, there already some crack appeared at the ceiling. That's not a good news.

"Tenn! How much longer?!" Shouted Gaku, while putting the document he read at the small bag at his waist. Ryuu do the same as Gaku.

"Just a second ... Done!" Shouted Tenn

Tenn eject the HD and throw it to Ryuu. Ryuu catch it and stored it away at his waist bag. The shaking happened again and the building began to fall apart. TRG running as fast as they can to get out from the building. When they managed to get out, the building collapsed. Its become a ruin now

"... what the hell happening ... the building easily collapsed like that." Said Gaku between panting breath

"Is it because the building is old? Well, at least we survive." Ryuu sighed in relieved

Tenn narrowed his eyes toward the ruin of building where they were. Something didn't feel right for him. If it's really a earthquake why there's no tree that falls around the building. Suddenly he sensed something and immediately turn around with hand at his sword hilt. But when he turn around there was nothing there expect tree that surronding them all.

"Tenn?" called out Ryuu with tilt head

"... It's nothing. Maybe just my feeling. Let's return." Replied Tenn released his grip at his sword. The other nodded their head and three of them began walking back toward the camp site. 

If only Tenn checked behind the tree, he will see someone wearing a black hooded mantle hiding behind the tree. Watching their movement with blank eyes.

-oOo-

TRG member finally made it back to the camp site. After Ryuu gave the HD to Anesagi the three of them went to resting tent to rest for a while. When they got there they got a surprised, they saw another unit there. And they know this unit so well.

"Hola~ It's TRG! Welcome back all of you!" Gretted someone with black hair, magenta eyes glinted with mischief yet fond look

"Hello TRG member. It's been a long time isn't it?" asked someone with long silver hair, cloud grey eyes looking at them to check for injury. When he found none, the look at his eyes turn to relieve.

"Momo-san! Yuki-san!" Said Ryuu in surprised

Momo and Yuki, two member of Combat Unit : Re:Vale, TRG senior. Momo. USERS from BLANC called spring of birth, his weapon his dual dagger with violet gem at it's grip . While Yuki, USERS from BLANC called winter of rebirth, his weapon a sniper rifle with dusk blue gem near it magazine.

"Yes, it's have been a long time indeed." Replied Gaku with a small smile

"Not to be rude ... But what are both of you doing here senpai?" Asked Tenn

"Ah we just finished extermination mission at Yokosuka. After that we were being send here to back up TRG if the situation went south." Answered Yuki

"So that's why ..." Muttered Gaku

"Well before we talk, sit first three of you." Said Momo while smiling and pointing at few vacant chair arond them. TRG member then sit down on empty chair. Then both unit member began talked with each other about their latest mission. 

They exchanged story as well. Minutes passed and Anesagi came to their tent to inform all of them its time for return to Tokyo Base. The two unit went to the same helicopter, that just arrived to pick them up. Before he went inside Tenn sensed something and he turned around

'Again...' Thought Tenn. He decided to shake the strange feeling because the other didn't sense anything and went inside the helicopter. 

Not long after the helicopter take off and left behind the camp. If only Tenn not shake the strange feeling, he will find someone not far from the camp hiding behind the tree. That someone was the same one as the hooded person at the forest. That person hand moved toward his right ear, with gentle murmur he said "Master they already returned." 

The hooded man went silent for a while like listening to something then he replied again "Alright, understood". His hand move toward its original position. He then raise his head and finally his eyes can be seen. Left crimson red eye and... right pitch black eye that hold no emotion and light.

"I don't hate any of you but ..." That person glanced toward the camp and snapped his right hand fingers. Then he turn around and walked away from the camp area. "... Master order is absolute."

The ground under the camp suddenly trembling with tremor, the land then caved in and creating a huge hole. Making the entire camp and the people there crumble down toward the hole. The man just wipe out the entire camp in instant. Blood flowed from the hooded man lips, he just wipe it with his hand and continued walking, ignoring the pain of his body that suddenly appeared

"Operation : Rubare la Terra, commenced" whisper him

* * *

 

Tenn's Ability :

Drive + = The ability to reinforce the user. Between Accel (speed), Strike (Power), and Aegis (Defense). Tenn can only use one with maz two for now, but with enough experience he can use the three at the same time.

Telepaty = This ability make him can communicate with other person. Though right now he only can use it to communicate with Gaku and Ryuu. Somehow he can't used with other person.

Gaku's ability :

Augment / Activation = This ability can stimulate muscles and joints as well, increasing the user's body functions drastically, improving the efficiency of any type of activity

Ryuu's ability :

Propagation =  Like it's name, he can increase and multiplying. As such, it is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubare la Terra (Italian) : Steal the Earth  
> Fact about this story : USERS healed more faster than normal human.


	3. Terra's Overture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 14 / 04 / 2019  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Overture :  
> An orchestral composition forming the prelude or introduction to an opera, oratorio, etc

Minutes passed before TRG and Re:Vale member saw it. A vast city with transparent dome surrounding it, barrier that protect the city from the NOIR. They passed the dome easily since the dome only reacted to NOIR. The helicopter landed near the border, all of them went out and walked toward inner gate. When they give their identification to the gate guard they went inside.

DIFENDERE main base was composed by many large buildings. It's not tall but its vast, the size around 3-4 km2 maybe more. Located near the gate or city border so that if NOIR attacked the city they can act and react fast to take care of it.

TRG and Re:Vale member went inside the base leaded by Anesagi, they immediately directed toward the command room. TRG member went inside first while Re:Vale waiting outside. Inside the room someone already waiting. A man near his fifty sat at the head of table, he's one of DIFENDERE ex USERS Yaotome Sousuke, Gaku's Father. 

One of four person that sync with BLANC for the first time. Those people now served at DIFENDERE as Elders, the one who gave mission to other, and as instructor for the trainee. The other elder were Takanashi Otoharu and Kujou Takamasa, both were not present. While the other one, Zero, fell few years ago.

After many years of use, BLANC become weakened and become normal gem again. If this happened the USERS of said BLANC will be still a member of DIFENDERE if the person want it, but no longer placed at front line. That member become support for their front line. 

Returning to the meeting room now. TRG member gave their report to Sousuke about the data, and strange things they found.

"Inject a life human with NOIR huh ... NOIR it self is a black mass that possesed a dead vessel. But they somehow can't possess a dead USERS. Good job all of you. All of you can rest now until further notice. Dismissed." Sousuke ordered

Three of them gave him a salute and turned around to leave the room. When they left the room Re:Vale went inside as they exchange bye to each other. TRG member walked together discussing about what will they do now. They decided to eat together at cafetaria

"I wonder where Elder Takanashi and Elder Kujou go ... It's rare for them to not present at the command room with your father Gaku." Ryuu wondered out

"Now when you said that. IT IS strange. Not only that, my father glanced toward Tenn for a while. Tenn, did you have some unfinished matter with my father?" Asked Gaku, hand at his chin

"No as far as i can remember." Answered Tenn

They talked while walking, at the junction they turned left. A girl with blonde hair and pink eyes, Takanashi Tsumugi, a Support for one of USERS unit, walked toward them from behind them. Tenn notice her and tugged Gaku sleeves. Gaku blinked owlishly, seeing his teammates gestured something he turned around and saw Tsumugi. His face brightened and then he called her.

"Tsumugi!" Shouted Gaku

The girl lifted her head, and TRG member were taken a back when they saw trace of tears at her face. Surprised they went toward her

"Tsumugi, what's wrong? Did something happened?" Asked Gaku in worried tone. Its already public secret that the silver head have a feeling toward the girl. The person himself denied it though.

"Ah ... Gaku-san, sorry it's just ..." Tsumugi words was cutter by her hitched breath, she tried to wipe her tears. Though some still fall from her eyes, wetting her cheek.

"Did something happen to I7? You're their Support right?" Asked Ryuu gently.

"Yes that's right ... You heard right there's unit that injured inside the city? Actually that unis is I7." Said Tsumugi

"What?! How is their condition?" Asked Gaku, feeling shocked himself.

Defensive Unit : Integumentum 7 or I7 for short, was a unit that composed by 7 member. One member was a temporary member from other unit, because that person teammates were annihilated and he's the only survivor. Their main objective were to defend main combat unit when there's a lot enemy and the main defense if the city was attacked. 

Even though they're Defensive Unit, that didn't make them weak at all. Actually their (I7) individual combat abilites just below TRG slightly. But because of their BLANC ability they're more suited for Defensive Unit. TRG member knew some of I7 member, they sometimes train together when TRG member at Tokyo Base. Though it's rarely happened now because of I7 long term mission since a year ago.

"... Bad. Six of them is in coma and badly wounded, one of them is missing." Said Tsumugi

"Missing?! Who?" Asked Ryuu

"It's Inumaru-san that went missing." Answered Tsumugi

"The temporary member if i'm not wrong. I heard they were attacked inside the city. Was it by NOIR?" Asked Tenn

Tsumugi shook her head. "The cause still unknown. We received a distress call from Yamato-san a few days ago. When we sent scout team there, I7 temporary base already in ruin. Six member was wounded quite badly with Inumaru-san was missing, presumed dead."

"... So no one know what attacked them. The ones that know is unconscious. This is bad..." Muttered Tenn

Tsumugi looked down when she heard that, but Gaku patted Tsumugi head "It's alright Tsumugi, your boys will be alright. They're strong. Believe in them." The silver head trying to soothe the blond haired girl, and fortunately it was a success.

Tsumugi nodded her hear and smiled "Thank you Gaku-san"

"By the way Tsumugi-chan, if you don't mind me asking. What is I7 doing inside the city? From last i heard from Mitsuki they have a long term mission since one year ago. I thought they are being send to support some other combat unit." Asked Ryuu

"I'm sorry but their mission is classified as Top Secret. I can't tell you anything." Said Tsumugi with guilty tone

"I see ... alright then." Said Ryuu

"Well then i need to check their condition now. Excuse me." Tsumugi bowed toward TRG member and begin walking. When she passed Tenn she whispered something that confused the teen. Tenn turned around but Tsumugi already dissapeared, either by turn left or right.

"Tenn?" Asked Ryuu

"... It's nothing." Said Tenn

TRG member continued their walking toward cafetaria. But Tsumugi word still ringing at Tenn head

_"We're sorry Kujou-san, we failed you."_

"What did she mean by that." Whispered Tenn

-oOo-

After they finished with their meal, they decide to split up. Gaku and Ryuu went to medic wing to check I7 member while Tenn choose to go to simulation room. Tenn went inside changing room to change his clothes to his training gear, after that he went to simulation room and wear a blackscreen glasses. The simulation room light lit up, the scenery change into a forest and many NOIR in humanoid form showed up.

To make the training more real DIFENDERE create a simulation room that capable to create real situation of the battle field. With this USERS can train like they were at real battle. Tenn slide out his twin sword from their sheat and begin his training, slashing the projected enemy and train his sense. While he was training Tsumugi word still ringing in his mind.

'Why did she apologize to me ... She said they failed me. But i didn't remember asking them, I7, to do anything.'

Tenn slashed and slashed, he sometime use his ability as well. Hours passed when the teen decide the training was enough. He change his clothes back to his uniform and walked out from training room. He walked at corridor and decide want to read a book at the library. That was the plan, until he hear a loud explosion before the emergency siren wailing at the base

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! INTRUDER ALERT! EXPLOSION AT WEST AREA AND SOUTH AREA!" someone said from the speaker

"Intruder? How?!" Tenn confused, if it's NOIR it will be detected immediately even before the black mass entered baries. If the system didn't detect anything then the answer only one. The enemy was human ... Then he just remembered where the medic wing was, at west area, he immediately put his communicator on his right ear and turned it on.

"Gaku! Ryuu! You there?!"

 _"bzzzt ... here ..."_ a voice answered

"This voice ... Gaku! Is everyone alright?!" Asked Tenn, there was slight panic under his tone.

After the channel become clear,he can hear Gaku voice clearly from the communicator.  _"We are fine. Some injured but not bad. Me and Ryuu will go to explosion source at west area. Earlier Anesagi said that Re:Vale already went to the South area."_  

"Alright, i will catch up to you two then." Said Tenn he begin to run toward west area

 _"Alri—wait Tenn! Anesagi just contacted me. She said that one intruder is running toward central area! You go there! There's high possibility the intruder targeting the Blessing Earth!"_   Commanded Gaku 

"Roger that." Tenn replied, he immediately change his running course from west to central area. His hand then went down toward his sword, grateful that his weapon still activated from the training earlier. "Cielo : Accel." The gem on the sword glowed as Tenn speed went up, he run with full speed toward central area. When he got there he head straight toward the room where the  _Blessing Earth_  stored.

Tenn finally made it to the room, but he was not alone in that room. Someone wearing a black hooded mantle standing in front of  _Blessing Earth_. The gem was floating inside a clear glass tube waiting for its USERS to someday use it. The panel beside the tube emitted a lightning, the tube that protected Blessing Earth opened and the hooded man hand reach toward the gem.

"Keep your hands away from it!" Yelled Tenn

Tenn's yell was ignored by the hooded man. Tenn dashed toward the hooded man, but he was being blocked by hoard of NOIR that suddenly appeared. He tch-ed and sheathed out his twin sword. Tenn immediately slashed the NOIR one by one in hurry. Even though BLANC won't respond to anyone expect its USERS, he didn't want to take a risk and like hell he will let it be taken by unidentified person easily.

But something suprising happen,  _Blessing Earth_   emitted light when the hooded man finger touch it. The light  _Blessing Earth_  emitted was so strong that it blinded the entire room. When Tenn opened his eyes the remaining NOIR dissapeared, killed by the  _Blessing Earth_  light. The place where once the gem floated was a twin sword similar with his twin sword.  _Blessing Earth_  changed its form.

There were some difference though.  _Blessing Earth_   weapon form was grey twin sword with reddish brown gem at his cross-guard, it's blade was more slim like it builded for speed. The changed form of the gem mean one thing, the hooded man was  _Blessing Earth_ 's USERS, and high possibility an enemy.

"Great ... just great ..." Tenn mutter in weary tone

Tenn immediately attacked the hooded man, but the hooded man immediately grab the floating swords and managed to block Tenn strike easily. He even parried Tenn attack and sometimes counter it. Tenn surprised, this was the first time someone beside his mentor manage to match him. Even Gaku and Ryuu can't compete with his battle capability.

Tenn and the hooded man exchange attack after attack, counter each other and parry each other attack, like a beautiful deadly dance. Tenn think, if only this person not an enemy, he will enjoy sparing with this person. The pale pink head then slashed horizontally, the hooded man  dodged by jumped back. But suddenly the man movement stilled, tilting his head to the side like listening to something.

"Understood...." Whispered the man.

The hooded man raise his weapon and dashed toward Tenn. Tenn, who was little surprised with the sudden dash attack, blocked the man attack in reflect by crossing his swords in front of him. Suddenly  _Blessing Earth_  emitted another blinding light that forced Tenn to close his eyes. Tenn sharpen his other sense, preparing to defend from being attacked but he didn't sense anything. When he opened his eyes the hooded man no longer there.

"Retreat call huh..." whisper Tenn

He exhaled his breath and closed his eyes, trying to do something. 'If  _Blessing Earth_  really my BLANC other half, maybe they can detect each other.' He focussed his sense, and syncing with Cielo. Then he can sensed it, a bright light was moving fast toward the front area. He got them.

While running he thinking about the other condition and prayed that they all alright. Few second later he saw it. The hooded man was running in front of him, getting closer toward the front side of the building. 

"Cielo : Accel!" Shouted Tenn in hurry. He managed to catch up with the hooded man and immediately attacked the hooded man. The hooded man leaped back to dodge Tenn attack and now Tenn blocked his path. Just when he think that he got the man ...

"Attack him, Primo" Ordered someone from behind Tenn

Tenn was surprised, he didn't sense anything from behind! So suddenly there was someone behind him now. In instinct Tenn turned around, he saw a man at his thirty with short purple hair wearing a lab coat and suit, cruel smile painted his face, standing there.

"Who..." Said Tenn

"Yes Master." Said the hooded man that called Primo

Tenn rose quartz eyes widened vastly when he heard Primo voice clearly. He recognize this voice, even after 3 years he recognize it! "Impossible! You—"

That instant Tenn forgot that the person in front of him was the enemy, lowering his guard slightly and ... it cost him.

"Terra : Strike" Primo mutter out

 _Blessing Earth_  emmited light again, the hooded man managed to push Tenn back, even manage to make Tenn lost his balance. The hooded man spin his body and kicked Tenn right at his side with a lot power until Tenn throwed away toward the wall. Web of cracked concrete was created when the pale pink head's body connected with the wall.

Flash of red hair, that what Tenn saw when Primo attacked him. Tenn mind immediately went to what the hooded man whispered to him at his dream...

_"I'm sorry..._

.

.

_Tenn-nii"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Integumentum (Latin) = Protection / Shield / Guard
> 
> Well as you all read. Riku is not a member of I7 here, there are a reason for that. Because i feel strange if i change it to I6 i decided for Touma to be a temporary member lol. 
> 
> And i think all of you already know who the hooded man now.  
> This will be explained in later chapter OwO)/


	4. Dolore Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 14 / 04 / 2019  
> \-------------------------------  
> Dolore :  
> Pain, distress, sorrow, grief con dolore: with sadness

The moment Tenn body collide harshly with the wall, at the same time TRG other member and Re:Vale arrived on the scene. Their condition were far from good, with many wound and scratch all over their body. Hearing that more enemy coming, Primo cast a glance toward Tenn and immediately leaped back toward the purple haired man side.

Ryuu and Yuki quickly checked Tenn condition while Momo and Gaku standing in front of them in ready position, defending their injured comrade. Yuki hands already glowed with dusk blue light, trying to heal Tenn's wound using his ability  _First Aid,_ the ability granted by his BLANC.

"Tenn!" The pale pink head vaguely can heard people calling out his name. He tried his best to stay awake, with half lidded eyes he saw there's shadow over his form. Rose quartz eyes forcing itself to open while grimacing in pain and tried to sit. But Yuki stopped his movement

"Ryuu ... Gaku ... Senpai ..." mumbled out Tenn, his tone laced with pain. Blood flow down from his temple, he himself can feel some internal wound. High possibility some of his bone cracked or might be broken.

"What's going on here?! How did that hooded man managed to defeat Tenn?!" Shouted Gaku in shock

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" someone laughed loud

All eyes directed to the purple haired man now. Momo and Ryuu gripped their weapon tighly with body tensed, Gaku readied himself in ready stance, while Yuki still tried his best to heal Tenn.

"Who the hell are you!" Screamed Gaku, stance ready to strike at any moment of being provoked. Anger laced his voice for he feel really angry that someone manage to wound his teammates easily.

The man stopped laughing, wiping the tears that came out when he was laughing "Me? My name is Tsukumo Ryo. The creator from the toy all of you is playing with for few years." 

"Toy ... What do you mean?" Momo feeling confused really, this man just appeared so suddenly and attacked their base just like that. And the two hooded man that attacked him and Yuki earlier might be part of this man group.

"Heee the thing you called NOIR of course. They are my beloved creation, my toy. Cute right~" Ryo smiled gleefuly, glint of insanity can be seen from his yellow eyes.

"So it's you!" Screamed Gaku as he dashed toward Ryo to attack him in rage, but the attack was blocked by Primo with his his twin sword. 

"Terra : Accel" whispered Primo.  _Blessing Earth_ —Terra's gem glowing, Primo suddenly already behind Gaku, "Terra : Strike", the gem glowed again. Primo kicked Gaku, hard, right at his back. Gaku didn't even have time to protect himself, and that strike made him crashed toward the wall.

"Gah ...!" Gaku coughed out blood, he almost lost his consciousness thanks to that hard kick. Breath being knocked out from his lung thanks to his collide with the concrete wall.

"Gaku!" Shouted Ryuu when he saw his teammate kicked away. He immediately aimed his gun toward Ryo and shoot, but Primo easily deflect all of his bullet. The brown haired man frowned slightly, his bullet shouldn't that easily being deflected even with other BLANC!

"AHAHAHA, that's what you get when you tried fighting against one of original series Yaotome Gaku. Ne, how is it feel Kujou Tenn? Your  _Heavenly Sky_  successfully defeated by your weapon other half." Ryo Smirked

Ryuu looked toward the hooded man " _Blessing Earth_... That BLANC is  _Blessing Earth_  and that person is its USERS?!" Then everything make sense why his bullet can be easily being deflected even though the bullet power already being multiplied. After all it was being said that any attack from other BLANC won't affect it at all, expect maybe _Heavenly Sky_  attack. But Tenn's not at right condition to fight.

"Yes that's right~ Hehe, this young man is compatible 100% with  _Blessing Earth_. Like Tenn with his  _Heavenly Sky_. Ah~ I'm so lucky to find this child." Said Ryo with glee, his hands clasped together.

"Damn ... your wound is too many and deep Tenn ..." Said Yuki, sweat flowed from his forehead already feeling tired because of using his power continously. There were a reason why his ability named First Aid, for it can only heal some minor to mid injury. He can heal heavy injury, but it really take a toll for his stamina. Cue to that Yuki's eyes were glazed and soon his body slumped to the ground, fainted because of exhaustion.

Tenn hand twiched and he try his best to move his body "Ri ... ku ..." Tenn mumbled out a name. Some of his wound were healed, but his bones saying another things.

TRG and Momo looked at Tenn who trying to stand with the help from his sword, the teen staggering slightly. When the teen raised his head, they were surprised. Hatred and anger, that's what they saw at Tenn rose quartz eyes. Their Tenn that usually stayed calm at every situation now looked toward Ryo with so much hatred and rage.

"How dare you ... How dare you use Riku!!!" Shouted Tenn

The other were confused, they didn't know that name at all. This was the first time they heard the name Riku. Meanwhile Ryo already smiling so big and he's laughing. He began walked toward Primo

"Primo ... Riku ... Which name shall i use?" Ryo smirked

Then Ryo pulled off the hood, and finally they saw the face behind the hood. Even though he already know Tenn still felt shocked, he felt that his breath stopped in that moment, he felt like someone strangling his neck. 

Red hair with similar style with him only reversed. Crimson eyes that used to shine with innocent and kindness that Tenn love so much, now changed. The color of that person left eye still red but his right eye was ... pitch black. Looking at him with cold and blank look

"That person ..." Said Gaku as he tried to move from the rubble of the wall that collapsed on him.

"Is it only my feeling or... he seems familiar?" Muttered Ryuu

"AHAHAHA, Kujou Tenn, you can't do anything now!!" Ryo laughed

"Riku ... Snap out it please ... Riku!" Shouted Tenn with begging tone. But it was useless, Riku gaze still blank. 

Ryo now stood behind Riku while stroking Riku cheek and began his monologue. "You know, i'm surprised when i'm trying to find your data. There's no trace of it. Like Kujou Tenn never exist before 3 years ago."

Then he hugged Riku from behind, resting his head at Riku's shoulder. The red head stand still, silently, like a puppet waiting for order. Tenn gripped his sword tightly, wishing to cut that dirty hands so that Ryo can't touch Riku.

"But look what i finally found! A hidden gem!! The only weapon that can counter you, the DIFENDERE ace!" Ryo lit up with glee.

"Don't call him a weapon!" Shouted Tenn, rage clear at his tone.

"He~ It's seems like Tenn want to play ... Riku ... attack him." Ordered Ryo with a twisted smile.

"Yes, master." Was Riku blank answer.

The red head instantly dashed toward Tenn, but Momo blocked his advanced and engaged in combat with him. Tenn wanted to stop both of them but he cann't. Not only he was wounded at his head, some of his ribs cracked, his left leg and arm won't move. Yuki's earlier healing helped but that doesn't mean he can move immediately. He was already dropped down to the ground again, his right legs can't withstand his entire weight.  Ryuu holding him down too.

"Momo-senpai! Stop!" Shouted Tenn

"Are you crazy?! He will kill you in your condition now!" Momo shouted back, but eyes still focussed on the enemy in front of him. Diverting many of Riku's slash with his knife.

"Urgh ..." Tenn flinched, he tried to held his pain

"Tenn, who is that teen actually? You seem to know him ..." Asked Ryuu worriedly, since Tenn reaction to this red haired teen was very strange. Tenn even almost went to blind rage.

"... He's my younger twin brother." Tenn gritted out, still trying to release himself from the other grasp.

"WHAT!" That surprised both Ryuu and Momo. Gaku who stll trying his best to move his injured body blinked owlishly in confusion when he heard their shout.

Without realizing it Momo let his guard down. That was being used by Riku, with a flick of his sword he take out one of Momo's dagger. But Momo countered immediately by doing the same with one of the red head sword, one grey sword spring out of RIku's hand. The black haired man smirked, but that smirk fell when Riku knuckle burried to his stomach, more exactly at Momo's solar plexus. His body dropped to the ground, losing his conciousness thanks to that strike.

Riku advanced toward Tenn, he disabled Ryuu by flinging him toward another direction using some kind of force, it seems like it's an ability that granted by Terra. Gaku tried to stand up but he was wounded quite badly. 

Now ... Riku standing in front of Tenn with blank face, and no one was there to stop him.

"Riku ..." Tenn muttered out his brother name wistfully. He can felt tears pricking out form his eyes. His brother, the brother that he always want to protect ... now stand before him as his enemy, trying to kill him.

Riku raised his sword toward the sky, ready to strike Tenn down. Tenn close his eyes in acceptance, thinking that maybe this was his punisment for leaving his brother behind, waiting for pain to come. But strangely the pain never come.

"Tenn ... nii ..."

Tenn instantly opened his eyes and looked up. Tears, he saw tears streaming down from Riku crimson eyes. Both of his little brother hand was shaking and because of that he dropped  _Blessing Earth_ weapon form _._  Stepping back a few step while holding his head, hand's grasping red hair tightly like he was in pain. Suddenly the red head kneeled down with panting breath.

"No ... Stop ...!" whispered Riku in pain, he coughed and blood came out from the edge of his lips

"Blood! Riku!" shouted Tenn in panic, he dragged his own body on the ground to reach out toward his little brother. Riku who noticed this looked up, Tenn can saw that Riku's eyes no longer blank. The red head hand slowly reached out toward him, trying to reach him. Crimson eyes painted with longing and relieve, tears still streamed down from those eyes.

"Tenn-nii ..." Riku blood flowed out from his mouth.

Tenn held out his hand toward Riku, trying to graps Riku hand. When their hand barely touched, suddenly someone pulled Riku back toward their chest. Tenn expression fall into horrified expression when he saw that his little brother eyes being covered, no longer he can see that beautiful crimson eyes.

"Sleep, Riku." Whispered them

Riku hand that trying to reach Tenn hand dropped, limp at Riku's side as the owner lost his conciousness. Tenn tried to see who's the one holding Riku, he saw a man with garnet hair and eyes. His eyes were blank like Riku's as well. Tenn know this person, they met a few times before. This person was ... Inumaru Touma, a temporary member of I7, the leader of the unit that fall around year and half ago, ZOOL.

"Ah, Altro. Thank you for making him sleep. Its dangerous if they make a direct contact now." Ryo grinned toward the garnet haired man.

The one who called Altro now just stay silent, then he wipe Riku's blood with his hand, arranged Riku position and carrying the red head on his arms. There was a silver wolf standing beside Altro—Touma,  _Blessing Earth_  was seen at that silver wolf mouth.

"Let's go Altro. We already get what we want from here." Said Ryo with happy tone

Touma nodded his head silently in answer, he began walking toward Ryo while carrying Riku on his arms, away from Tenn reach.

"... Inumaru ... Touma ... Return Riku ... Return my brother back!" Tenn shouted, he trying to stand, but pain assaulted his entire body and head.

"... You don't have enough power to protect Riku." Whispered Touma

Tenn gritted his teeth, he force his body to stand up and tried to attack Touma. He didn't think straight, too blinded by rage. He didn't even realize there was an incoming attack from his right that throw him away. The last thing he heard and saw before he lost conciousness was Touma whispering something and Riku was at enemy hands.

And after that he lost his conciousness entirely.

* * *

 

Yuki's Ability :

First aid = Like it's name, this ability used to heal himself or his comrade but can only heal minor to mild injuries. He can heal heavy injury, but it will cost his stamina and he can even fainted. Though if this ability used there recoile for the receiver of this ability, they need some time to recover. For example like Tenn at this story, even he already being healed he still need some time to recover and he can't move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... now all of you know why Riku at enemy side  
> Sorry Tenn, i need Riku at the enemy side... for now *smirk*
> 
> Translation :  
> Primo = First - Nanase Riku  
> Altro = Second - Inumaru Touma


	5. Cielo’s Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 14 / 04 / 2019  
> \---------------------------------------------  
> Reminiscence :  
> memories, recollections,reflections, remembrances

He was here again, inside of this endless darkness that he called strange dream, but there's difference now. For he's not alone. His little brother, Riku, was standing in front of him. Stood at the same height as him, even after three years that innocent face still stay the same. Riku smiling toward him with his usual smile, the same bright smile that always brighten his days.

But suddenly tears fall from his brother eyes, streaming down at his slight tan cheek. Smile changed into wistful one. Hands reaching out toward him, trying to grasp him. At Riku's left ear there's earing, with gem of  _Blessing Earth_  hanging there glowing ominously.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry ... Tenn-nii."

Rose quarz eyes widened when he heard that. He then reach out his hand toward his brother, hands barely grazed with his brother. Before everything cracked like glass and shattered. Tenn's eyes immediately opened, and he was greeted with the scenery of white ceiling.

The smells of antiseptic was the second thing Tenn realized after he woke up. He looked around and saw that both Gaku and Ryuu sitting at the chair beside his bed. His leader focussed at the phone on his hand, typing something. While the oldest member of TRIGGER was reading a book. There's bandage at some part of their body, but their condition were not as bad as before.

He moved slightly, and that movement didn't remain unnoticed by Ryuu, the brown head turn his gaze from the book. And directly make contact with Tenn's eyes, expression brightened when he saw that Tenn already wake up "Ah, you finally awake!" 

"... Where ..." Asked Tenn, voice slightly hoarse. When he try to sit Ryuu helped him and give him a glass of water. The teen immediately drink it, slowly though, he didn't want to choke. After he finished drinking, Gaku answered his question.

"DIFENDERE Hospital. You're wounded quite badly Tenn. But thanks to Yuki-san ability and your own restorative power as USERS you're fine now." Said Gaku

Tenn was silent for a while, trying to remember the reason he was wounded. Something red flashed in his mind, his dream, and everything clicked at his brain ... Riku! Instantly he tried to left the bed. Both Ryuu and Gaku surprised by Tenn's reaction, they tried to restrain Tenn so that he can't leave. Tenn still not yet completely recovered from his injury.

"Tenn! Calm down! You're still recovering!" Ryuu said

"Damn Brat! Know your own limit!" Scolded Gaku

Tenn struggled at their hand, but he still not completely recovered and only woke up, so his attempt was futile. After a few minutes finally his struggle ceased. Gaku and Ryu sighed out in relieve until they heard Tenn murmured something

"I have to save him ... I have to ..."

"Tenn..." Ryuu Whispered

"I promised my self to protect him ... even though i'm already promised that ... I won't allow him to enter battle field ... But i—i fail... I failed to keep my own promise." Tenn's voice was trembling now alongside his body. He tightened his grip at Ryuu's clothes and leaned his head at Ryuu chest. Tears slowly flowing down from Tenn eyes.

"I failed to protect Riku ..." Tenn muttered out, voice laced with regret and so much pain.

The other just stayed silent seeing Tenn condition. This was the first time they saw Tenn cried like this ever since they become a team. And this happened because Tenn own brother. Gaku decided to sat beside Tenn and patted Tenn head. While Ryuu rubbing Tenn back, trying to calm him. A few minutes passed, finally Tenn able to calm him self

"Are you calm now?" Asked Ryuu with gentle and brotherly tone.

Tenn nod his head in answer, then he wiped his tears while whispering "... Sorry."

"Haha, it's fine Tenn." Assured Ryuu

Gaku nodded his head in agreement with Ryuu "Aa, its better to let it out than bottle it up inside. And i relieved to see you cry like a normal people."

"Eh?" Tenn confused when he hear Gaku's statement. The silver head smiled when he saw Tenn's innocent expression

"You always stay composed in every situation, never complained. Sometimes I feel that you're not human. But now i see this, somehow i feel relieved."

"Gaku is right. Try to depend on both of us more Tenn. We are your teammate, comrade, friend. I already think you as my own brother." Agreed Ryuu

"Ah ... um ... ok ..." Tenn blushed. Looking at the red hue at Tenn cheek, Gaku can't hold himself to not tease him. It's not everyday that someone can see the 'Kujou Tenn' blushing after all 

"He~ Tenn, you blushed? How cute."

"I—I'm not ...!" Denied Tenn

"Gaku, please don't tease him." Scolded Ryuu, though his tone was fond and he smiled slightly

"Yes, yes ... Tenn, i don't want to disturb your rest. But do you mind if you told us ... about your brother ... about Riku?" Gaku asked in serious tone

Tenn nodded his head, "I think it's fair that i told both of you about my past." then he tried to find a confortable position. Ryuu sit down at the chair in front of Tenn, meanwhile Gaku still sitting down beside Tenn. After that Tenn began his story about his past

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My real name was Nanase Tenn, born 18 years ago at morning dawn of the summer, alongside my beloved twin Nanase Riku. We live as normal as we can with the situation of the world right now. But we were happy family._

_At first i envy my brother almost hating him, for our parents always doting him. I didn't understand why ... until Riku had to be hospitalized so many time because of his weak lungs. Then i understand the reason behind of his longing gaze whenever i tell him of school, of outside world. And why our parents always felt that if they're not careful, Riku will go away. Leaving them ... leaving me behind._

_Yet that child kept on smiling, never ever once said to me that he wished to exchange place with me. Once ... once i ask him._ _"Didn't you want to exchange place with me Riku?" But he only shook his head in answer. And with his innocent expression and smile he replied with_

_"I don't want Tenn-nii to feel what i feel."_ _At that moment i made decision, i will protect this child, i will love this child, like an older brother i am. Whenever i came home from school i always immediately went to him. Doing my best to entertain him, taught him everything i know, trying my best to make him smile. For his happiness is my happiness._

_But that moment change ... when we were 11 years old. Our parent were dead on accident, that moment shattered out happiness. As we didn't have any relative, we're being send to orphanage. The orphanage head was a really nice person, but we can't really burden her with money that needed for Riku's medication._

_Then that man came, the man named Kujou Takamasa. One of legendary BLANC USERS. The man came to the orphanage to donate under his fallen friends name. Under Zero name and Haruki Sakura name he donated enough money for Riku to continue his treatment._

_Feeling indebted to him, one day i came to him. Asking him to train me, to take him under his wing. The man feeling confused at first, he kneeled down in front of me and ask me. "Why did you want to get stronger child?"_

_"There's someone i want to protect, no matter what the cost." His eyes widened when he heard my answer. The man found out about my little brother not long after that, about his condition. And after that he accept me, under one condition. He ask me to take his name, Kujou, without any hesitation i accepted that._

_Riku felt sad at first since we no longer bear the same last name, but i assure him that i still his brother. His sadness dissappear instantly when he hear that. With that my day as 'Kujou Tenn' and training began. Thankfully, i can still live with Riku at the orphanage, the mother of the orphanage didn't mind as well. Live returned to normal after that._

_Until that day happened._ _We were 15 years old at that time, celebrating our graduation of senior high school._

("Wait ... both you and your brother already graduated that fast!" Cutted Gaku when he heard that Tenn actually already finished his school. Rose quartz eyes narrowed toward him, making the silver head gulped.

"I'm smart enough to teach Riku everything he need to graduated with me. And ... don't cut me." Tenn said with menacing glare, Gaku nod his head hastily, and Tenn continued on his story.)

_Both Riku and i just taking a walk at the park near the border, it was supposed to be normal evening. Until NOIR suddenly appeared at the park. Though it's rare to happen, but some NOIR sometimes manage to pass the border. Usually it always instantly annihilated, by that day the border patrol not there. For it was time to exchange shift with the next one._

_We immediately run away, for both of us not USERS at that time. But we didn't even reach the edge of the park before hoard of NOIR appeared again. Surrounding us completely from all direction. I can still remember, both of us huddle together. With Riku hugging me tightly,  while me covering Riku's trembling body with my own._

_At that moment i wished for power, to protect this precious person. I didn't care from where, i need power to protect. And power i got ... in the form of_ Heavenly Sky _appeared before me, glowing brightly and floating right in front of me. The light that being emitted by the gem making the NOIR stepped back._

 _I didn't know why, but somehow i felt being pulled by the gem. And without realizing it my hand reached out toward the gem. In instant i touched it, it glowed again and changed form to the pair of white sword. When my hand gripped the handle of the sword, in that moment i know how to use_ Heavenly Sky _ability._

_"Cielo : Accel." With a burst of speed i appeared behind the NOIR and cutted them down one by one. It was so easy with the help of my BLANC and my training exprience, i took down the entire NOIR there. After that i checked my brother immediately._

_He was seated at the ground, with relieved smiled painted his face. I smiled back, happy that my brother wasn't injured ... until my brother eyes rolled to the back and he lost conciousness. Instantly i panicked and dropped my sword on the ground. I checked his condition and found his heavy breathing. His sickness relapsed. I didn't know how i do that, but i managed to call hospital and asked for the ambulance._

_The next thing i know, i already seated at the chair beside a bed. White sheet bed where my brother still form laying there, hanging at his left ear was an earing. Earing adorned with_ Heavenly Sky  _gem it. Kujou-san was there too, being notified that the_ Heavenly Sky  _was found on my possesion. Both him and me talk for a while, about the meaning for the USERS of_ Heavenly Sky _finally found._

_In the end i accept that i will be going with him, with some condition. And after that he left the hospital room. Only Riku and i were there, few minutes later my brother opened his eyes. I feel so much relieved when i saw those precious crimson eyes again._

_"Tenn-nii." He called out my name with hoarse voice, sleepiness heavy at his tone. I almost cried when i hear his voice, but i held it back and smiled toward him. Both of my hand encased one of his hand, holding it ... for the last time._

_I moved from my seat and leaned toward Riku form, huging him tightly. I can felt him feeling confused by my behaviour. But i can't allow him to see my faces._

_"I'm sorry Riku, always remember that i love you little brother ... Farewell." Was what i whispered at his ear. I felt really thankful with the medication that Riku take, since that mean he will felt that he was still dreaming._

_"Tenn ... nii?"_

_"Everything is alright Riku, just sleep." And with that Riku lost his battle against the sleepiness and finally fallen to sleep again. I feel really glad that he was asleep, for i no longer hold back my tears. It was freely flowing down from my eyes right now._

_After that i wiped my tears, with last kiss on Riku's forehead, i left the hospital room without looking back at all. And that was the last time i saw my brother._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_

"... And after that I became DIFENDERE member, and as both of you can see now, assigned to TRIGGER."

"... That's not all, right Tenn." Stated Ryuu narrowing his eyes

Tenn smiled a bitter and wistful smile and looked toward Ryuu, Ryuu confused at first, the he realize why Tenn looked at him. Because he too, have younger brother.

"I make a agreement with DIFENDERE." Said Tenn, his eyes closing in rememberance.

"Wait you did?! Ah, you said at your story earlier that you agree joined DIFENDERE under some condition." Gaku asked in shocked tone

"It's your brother right Tenn." Stated Ryuu with grim look. 

"Yes." Tenn confirmed

Gaku confused, because what is the connection between Tenn agreement with his twin brother. Ryuu noticed his leader confusion answered it for him "Gaku you know right that if someone is a USERS there is a chance that the USERS siblings will be a USERS as well."

"Yeah i know that, that's why Yotsuba sister's being trained. Wait, you and Nanase are twin. So high possibility he ..." Gaku finally realized what was Tenn agreement

"If i exchange my freedom, they would not touch Riku and they will pay for all of his need including education and hospital bill. They will pay for him until the end of his life. At that time the money that our parents leave behind was almost run out. And i won't allow Riku to fight on the front line. That's why i agree with the condition. And becoming member of DIFENDERE until the end of my life." Tenn said with a bitter smile.

Gaku keep silent, he was shocked, Tenn sacrifice his own freedom so that his sick brother didn't have to fight and had money for the medical bill. While Ryuu closed his eyes, he understand Tenn decision because he himself was an older brother, he himself will do anything to protect his younger sibling. Then Tenn exhaled his breath

"And now that agreement is useless ... I know Riku is a USERS. But to think that he's the USERS from  _Blessing Earth_ , that never crossed my mind. And now he's at enemy hand. How can I fight now?" Tenn hands cleched the hospital sheet on his lap, his entire body trembling, trying to hold back his anguish.

"Then get him back." Stated Gaku, like it was common sense. Rose quartz eyes blinked toward his leader in shock. Gaku shrugged his shoulder when he saw their youngest member shocked reaction. "He's your twin brother right? Then you only need to take him back. If it's you, you can do it."

"... This person ... How can he say that with straight face ..." Tenn asked with dead pan face

"Hahaha, that's Gaku alright." Laughed Ryuu

"Oi, i only tell the truth. And don't you remember Tenn?" Asked Gaku

"Remember what?" Asked Tenn back

"You brother is fighting too. From the footage we saw from security camera, even under enemy control, he still try to stop himself from hurting you. Can you still call yourself older brother when you already give up while your younger brother not?" asked Gaku

Then Tenn remember, when Riku stopped his attack, when Riku crying out, reaching out trying to reach him. Riku still fighting. There's still hope. Tenn closed his eyes while smiling "To think that Gaku from all of person telling me that. I wonder is the world ending soon."

Gaku fumed "You Brat, i'll kick your ass when you recover!"

"Ma ma Gaku, calm down." Said Ryuu, trying to calm Gaku down. 

"Thank you." Whispered Tenn, both Ryuu and Gaku perked up hearing that. Then Tenn continue on "... I will take him back. I'll take Riku back from Ryo. For Sure."

"Now, that's the Tenn we know." Ryuu smiled, glad that Tenn found his resolution back.

"Well said brat." Gaku smirked

'Just you wait Riku... I'll save you. That's for sure' Thought Tenn while looking towards the sky

-oOo-

At the same time Riku looking toward the clear blue sky, his eyes no longer blank but his right eye color still black. His lips were smiling like he's responding to Tenn thought.

"I'll waiting." Whispered out Riku

"Riku? Did you said something?" Someone asked not far from Riku's front

"Nothing. Have we found it yet Touma?" Asked Riku

Both Riku and Touma now was in the middle of thick forest. It seems like both of them is searched for something.

"Not yet. How is your condition now?" Asked Touma while glancing at the red head.

"It's better now. Thanks to Terra." Said Riku smiling while touching the earing that hanging at his left ear.  _Blessing Earth_  gem that sat at the earing was glowing, like it reponding to what Riku said.

"I see." Said Touma then he walked to Riku and patted the red haired teen head. Riku looked up toward Touma. The man just smile slightly and said "Please just try keep its control at bay, we need to stay under his radar now. But soon Riku soon..."

Riku closed his eyes slowly and noded his head in understanding "I will do my best."

Touma moved his hand from Riku head and continued walking, Riku was not far walking behind him. Not long they finally found it, an abandoned building hidden deep inside the forest. "There is it ..." Muttered Touma. And with that the two of them went inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it about Tenn past, i used a short way to tell it because... it will be a long one if i used flash back TAT
> 
> Note update : i changed many part of this chapter, i hope this is better now


	6. Lamentando of the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 15 / 04 / 2019  
> \-----------------------------------------  
> Lamentando : Lamenting, mournfully

Few days later Tenn finally fully recovered. When their youngest member recovered TRG returned back to their duty again. And with the mastermind behind NOIR existence appeared, they can't afford to rest. So right now TRG member were standing inside the command room, two people seated in front of them. 

One was Yaotome Sousuke, while the other one was Takanashi Otoharu. Their Support, Anesagi, was standing straight at the right side of the room, near a huge monitor.

The air was tense, with no one talking. Usually Sousuke or Otoharu already began their mission briefing now.

"First of all ... We need to apologize to you Kujou-kun." Otoharu statement cut the silence of the room, but bringing confusion toward the other three. TRIGGER glance at each other in confusion but they focussed back to the front.

"What are you talking about sir? Why you apologize to me?"

Otoharu expression changed, like he was contemplating something. He glance at Sousuke who sat beside him. But Sousuke only stare at him like saying 'Just tell them already.' The blond haired elder sighed and look back at them again.

"Ever since you awaken as  _Heavenly Sky_  USERS, we suspected that your brother is  _Blessing Earth_  USERS. For his brain wave was on the same length with  _Blessing Earth_." Tenn blinked his eyes here, so they already knew since beginning that his brother was  _Blessing Earth_  USERS

Otoharu then continued on "In the end we send observer for your brother one year ago when  _Blessing Earth_  gave a reaction. Afraid that  _Blessing Earth_  will activate by it own will and went away to your brother. Like what  _Heavenly Sky_ did, and making him an USERS. But it seems like that act give away your brother identity and in the end he got involved." 

"... I see ..." Tenn muttered, his head looking at the floor with mind thinking of what he just heard. But then again, whether DIFENDERE send observer or not, it was only matter of time for Tsukumo Ryo to find his brother. Since from what he heard from the person himself (why villain love to monologue, he never know) Ryo already searching the data about him.

"To be honest, i don't know what to feel. In one side i feel angry that you send an observer for monitoring my brother. Yet in other side, i'm glad you send them. Since that mean you monitor him so that he didn't get involved." Tenn can felt that both of his teammates looking at him with proudness at their eyes. Really, he was not one to cry over spilling milk.

"Right now the only thing we can do is to find out, where's the enemy hide out is, what is actually his target, and why he need  _Blessing Earth_ , why he need Riku's power."

"Is that so ... Thank you, Kujou-kun." Said Otoharu with a smile. He then snapped his fingers, with that gesture the lamp in the room light off, making the room become dark. The window behind the elder covered instantly with the curtain as well. Huge screen turned on at the right side of the room

"Anesagi-san please begin." Said Otoharu. The pink haired woman nod her head, she took out a rectangle item like small screen. 

"This is the data all of you manage to hack and get from that lab. We found out that this five were Ryo newest experiment." She tapped at the screen and five data appeared on the huge screen. Complete with their picture and name, to TRIGGER surprise, the three name of ZOOL deceased member appeared. "They are used for fighting against all of us, DIFENDERE. USERS against USERS. " 

Quinto - Isumi Haruka

Quarto - Natsume Minami

Terzo - Mido Torao

Altro - Inumaru Touma

Primo - Nanase Riku

The three stare at the name of their fallen comrade there. Can't believing it that Ryo's cruel enough to use their dead comrade. Seeing Riku profile was another slap for Tenn, he gritted his teeth harshly feeling really angry. But he shook his head and focusing back to discussion.

"So its really them ..." Muttered Ryuu. Both Gaku and Tenn send questioning glance at Ryuu when they heard him. Ryuu then elaborated his statement

"Gaku, you remember the two that attacked the west wing a few days ago right? When we fought them i felt something familiar from how they fight."

Gaku mind went to the event few days ago. Their unit might be not in a close term with ZOOL like they were with Re:Vale and I7, but they were still comrade. Both TRIGGER and ZOOL sometime spar with each other, Gaku vaguely can remember their movement and everything clicked.

"They were Mido and Natsume. They might be not using their BLANC, but it's them."

With that statement three pair of eyes looked toward the elders. Both Sousuke and Otoharu nod their head in confirmation

"Re:Vale already send their report, and the stated the one that attacked south wing are Isumi Haruka and Inumaru Touma. They both recognize their enemy familiar movement as well." Sousuke answered their unasked question, he then glance at Anesagi, asking her to continue.

Anesagi noded and continued on with the explanation "Five General of Void. That's what Ryo called them. He design them so that they cannot defy him, his loyal soldier. And as all of you know, all of them expect Riku used belongs to DIFENDERE, combat unit : ZOOL, with their weapon belongs to Animal Series. But we lost contact with them at mission near two years ago, and they listed as KIA. Expect for Inumaru Touma. His last mission was guarding Nanase Riku as temporary member of I7."

"When was the last time he contacted the base?" Asked Gaku

"Last Month. We always get report from the I7 once a month. But this month we didn't get any report. When we send a unit to check, its already too late. Riku and Touma went missing, the rest of team is not in the good condition." Sousuke answered

"... we find data about this to." Said Anesagi

She tapped something from her tab then a new window opened at the screen. It was titled with 'NOIR injection'. Ryo using liquid form of NOIR and tried to inject it to the human. They saw many pictures there including Inumaru Touma. Then Tenn saw it, a picture with Riku inside of it. At that picture Riku's unconcious, strapped to the lab bed with infusion hose connected to his arm, but instead of normal infusion liquid, it liquid was pitch black. Tenn very sure that liquid was NOIR at liquid form. He gritted his teeth again and his grip was tightening

"What the ... So many experiment ..." Said Gaku in horror, there's not only Touma and Riku, there's many other people being used at that experiment

"These experiment is painful, really painful for the victims. We know that from the experiment video. We can play the video but ... It might be hard to watch ..." Anesagi glanced toward Tenn with worry, a rare thing she did.

TRG member realizing immediately why Anesagi hesistated to show the video. The video was about experiment that Riku went through. There's no way Tenn can stay calm seeing what his little brother went through.

"Thank you Anesagi-san." Tenn uttered in gratitude

Anesagi nodded her head and smile slighly and continued the explanation

"The purposed of this experiment to create a loyal soldier that he can control easily. Both Riku and Touma were his only success experiment the other experiment can't make it. We believe that Nanase Riku right eye changed color to black was a side effect from NOIR essence inside of him. From the data we gathered he injected by a lot of NOIR liquid until he finally gave in."

Tenn body was trembling, he can't imaginated how Riku felt when he went through that many time, how painful was this experiment that make his stubborn little brother to finally gave up. He felt want to cry, thankfully both Gaku and Ryuu gripped his shoulder. Making him realized that his teammates were there for him, will help him to save his brother. Slowly inhale and exhaling his breath, he managed to calm down

"The video and pictures about Nanase Riku and Inumaru Touma were recorded a few days before the attack at I7 base. And we suspect that the one attacked I7 is Nanase Riku and Inumaru Touma."

"So Nanase Riku and Inumaru Touma kidnapped a few days before the attack. But how can they end up at lab near Yokohama without anyone knowing?" Questioned Ryuu, since to get out from the barrier all people, including them, needed pass from DIFENDERE. For everyone safety

"That's what we tried to investigated now. We need information from I7 member, but all of them still in coma now." Said Otoharu

"Wait. You said earlier that only Inumaru and Riku experiment that went successful. How about the other three? After all they were supposed to be already dead." Asked Tenn

"From the data we found, Ryo used Blessing Earth power to control their body. Now you can say they are like a zombie." Answered Anesagi. Ryuu immediately remembered the file he read, he really glad he decide to take that data back.

"But they only managed to snacth  _Blessing Earth_  a few days ago. How can Tenn's little brother used  _Blessing Earth_  without it." Questioned Gaku

"He can." Replied Otoharu

All of the focus instantly went toward Otoharu now

"It's happened when i first awakened as USERS. I managed to use my BLANC ability without my BLANC at my hands. But it will burden the USERS body." Answered Otoharu

Then Tenn realized why Riku coughed up blood, and he remember the abandoned lab that collapsed on them. Not only that, he remembered Riku using some force like power that managed to blast Ryuu and forcing his teammates to stay down.

"Is one of  _Blessing Earth_  power have something to do with Gravity?" Asked Tenn

"Well no one before your brother can use  _Blessing Earth,_  so we can't really know about that. Is there something wrong?" Asked Otoharu

"... Mission at Yokohama a few days ago. High possibility the abandoned lab collapsed because of  _Blessing Earth_ 's power. And at the fight few days ago, Riku using some force like power that similar to gravity." Said Tenn

"He there's high possibility he used two ability at the same time while not in touch with his BLANC. Even for healty person that's dangerous. And your brother condition make it even worst." Muttered Otoharu

"So that's why Ryo uses a frontal attack to get  _Blessing Earth_. He need to get  _Blessing Earth_ as soon as possible so that Nanase Riku didn't died quickly." Sousuke draw a conclusion from that. But that raise another question.

"Why he didn't ordered Riku to summon  _Blessing Earth_  the same way i summon  _Heavenly Sky_  to my side three years ago? It's more easy like that, and it won't alert us about their existence." Tenn asked back.

"We believed that's because the owner of the USERS wished for it to come to them. It seem's like deep in his heart Nanase-san don't want  _Blessing Earth_  to fall to Ryo hands. That's why he didn't summon it." Answered Otoharu

"But really ... from where this Ryo got information about Tenn's brother from?!" Groaned Gaku

Anesagi glanced toward the elders, the two elders nod their head. And that's enough for her to  continue "No one hacked to our database. So we think that there are traitor among us." TRIGGER widened their eyes in disbelieve, someone betray them? It felt impossible to happen. For all of their organization member wished for the humanity survival and NOIR annihilation.

"We investigated everyone that know about your brother Tenn. The list is not long, then we eliminated anyone with proper alibi. And... now the list is down to one person." Said Anesagi

"Who is this person?" Asked Ryuu

The pink haired woman glanced at Tenn sadly but she decide to tell them anyway. And TRIGGER got another surprise "... We suspect Kujou Takamasa is the one that gave Ryo information about your brother Tenn." Kujou Takamasa was Tenn adoptive father and mentor. One of legenday USERS. With all of his achievement and his behavior, loyal to DIFENDERE. Will do anything to make sure humanity survive.

Tenn was shocked "Why... why did he..."

"We still investigated for right now he's still missing, and we already sent a scout unit to find him." Sousuke answered

Otoharu looked at Tenn shocked face, taking a pity toward the shocked teen. He tell Tenn "Kujou-kun, just leave the investigation to us. You need to focus to your brother."

"... Yes sir. But how about Yotsuba Aya? She's training under Kujou-san."

Anesagi assured him with "Elder Takanashi already took her under his tutelage." Hearing this Tenn breath out a relieved breath "Now ... We manage to get many places form the data that three of you colected from that lab as well. We think that Ryo is hiding in one of the base that being listed here." 

And a bunch of list of place appeared at the monitor. There's so many listed place there.

"One ... There's so many place there. Did we even have that much time?" Gaku blinked owlishly while reading through the list. There's many places that being shown at screen. Too many. 

Tenn start thinking for clue, trying to remember anything can help them. Then he remember, Touma last whisper

"Folder Alpha X." Tenn muttered out suddenly

Ryuu and Gaku blinked in surprised when Tenn said that, Anesagi didn't hear that clearly "Pardon? What did you said earlier Tenn?"

"Is there any folder with the name Alpha X?" Tenn elaborated

Anesagi then start checking the data at her tab. Suddenly she was surprised and looked at Tenn. She clicked something at her tab and at the screen being shown a picture of round building with a tall tower at the center

"This place was an abandoned laboratory with the project about Original Series ..." Said Anesagi. She and the other then glance questionably at then 

"It's from Inumaru Touma. Before i lost conscious he whispered to try check folder Alpha X." Tenn said, eyes still glued to the monitor. Trying to remember every detail from the data they had.

"... Can we trust what he say?" Asked Ryuu

Gaku shrugged his shoulder "We don't have any more clue right now. So we can only check it out." 

"Gaku-kun is right. For now all of you prepare to move out in two days. Be ready for anything that will come three if you." Otoharu ordered

"Yessir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow i felt like a jerk torturing Tenn like this =A=
> 
> But ah well, it needed *shrugged*


	7. Emerald Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 18 / 04 / 2019  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Interlude : A piece of instrument music played between scene in a play or opera

After the meeting finished TRIGGER decided to prepared themselves by training, so they went to Training Room. Inside the locker room beside the training room they changed their clothes with training gear. Finished, they entered the training room, Gaku and Tenn decide to spar together and went to the empty area. While Ryuu decide to test his focus and accuracy, went to the shooting range using moving target there. 

Without they realizing it hours already passed, and soon they're out of breath. Now three of them resting while leaning at one side of the wall at the training room. They spend their rest in silence, until Gaku broke it.

"Hei Tenn, there something bothering me about your brother." Said Gaku

With raised eye brow Tenn asked back "What is it?"

"Well ... From the story that you tell me and Ryuu, your brother supposed to have respiration problem right? That's mean he can't do anything heavy physical activity, let alone to fight." Tenn nod his head. "Then how can he defeat you that easily? Even if you caught off guard, there's no way for your brother to defeat you since he's an amateur while you have more experience."

Tenn blinked and began thinking, hand at his chin "Now when you said that..."

"Maybe it's  _Blessing Earth_ effect?" Ryuu gave his opinion

"I don't know whether  _Heavenly Sky_  and  _Blessing Earth_  have the same effect or not. But  _Heavenly Sky_  can only boost my power to certain degree. I still have to train if i want to be able to fight. And from my fight with Riku few days ago, i know he had some experience in fighting. Since he managed to fight on par with me." Explained Tenn with conflicted feeling, should he felt proud or scared ... he didn't know.

That shocked both Ryuu and Gaku "Wait, on par with you?!"

"That will be Inumaru Touma fault." Interjected someone

TRG member instantly ready in battle stance and raise their weapon toward the the door direction. There's someone there but they can't see the face for the shadow covering the person face. The things that made them alerted was because thay didn't detect this man presence at all. The man at the door raised his hands, showing that he's unarmed

"Uwaa, stop, stop. It's me, me. Geez, uptight much." Said the man in hurry

"Wait, this voice. Nikaido?" Asked Gaku

"Yes, that's my name." Said the man now recognized as Nikaido Yamato, the man stepped out of the shadow. Showing a man around Gaku age with dark green hair and emerald eyes, glasses perched at his nose.

TRG member, after recognizing the person, immediately relaxed and seathed their weapon. Yamato exhaled his breath in relieve. Nikaido Yamato, leader from Defensive Unit : I7, USERS from BLANC called Emerald Forest.

"Sorry about that Nikaido. We still in guard because of the attack on base few days ago." Said Gaku rubbing his head

"Yeah I heard about that attack. It's fine, my fault too, startled all of you like that." Yamato replied nonchalantly. The man stopped walking right in front of TRG, they can see that the man still recovering. Since the leader of I7 still walking with crutches at his left side.

Tenn staring at the man with conflicted feeling, there's some question he want to ask, but he will feel guilty to ask it when the man at still recovering. Yamato noticed the stare and only smiled slightly and decide for Tenn.

"Well, since it already came out so i can tell you three about I7 mission. Our mission was to observe your brother Kujou, doubling as his protecter at the time needed. Elders Takanashi think that the NOIR was targeting you and your brother in incident three years ago when you awakened  _Heavenly Sky_." Tenn eyes widened in surprised, that's the first time he hear this. "So when Blessing Earth reacted one year ago, they send my unit to observe and protect your brother. Well ... we failed the second task though." Yamato tone changed to wistful one at the end of his sentences.

"Wait, i heard that all of you is in bad condition. Are you alright Nikaido-kun?" Asked Ryuu, worry lace his tone. Hearing that bringing smile to Yamato mouth.

"Same as ever huh Tsunashi." Ryuu rubbed his head in embarrassement when he hear Yamato teasing tone. "Well, we were at bad conditon. Thankfully my wound is not that bad like the other since i wasn't there when the ambush happened ... Though my wound still bad enough to make me unconcious for days."

Finally Tenn decide to ask "If you don't mind me asking, can you tell what happened? You said that you all were ambushed" 

"I don't mind. You see, i'm on my way for monthly report when i heard an explosion. From how loud the explosion was i calculated that it came from our unit temporary base. Hastily i return to our temporary base, it's already in ruin when I got there. Seeing that i immediately send SOS message." Oh right, Tsumugi said that Yamato send them SOS message before the scout unit being send out.

"My member is alive but heavily wounded. Then i saw Inumaru Touma, with BLANC activated, standing above the ruin with Riku at his side. When i tried to talk to them ... Riku suddenly attacked me. That surprised me and well ... you know the rest." Explained Yamato

"Any suspicious thing happen before that?" Tenn asked again

"Yes, we usually make contact with Riku at least twice a week. But around two week ago suddenly we can't find both him and Inumaru. When we want to notified the base, Inumaru contacted us saying that they're fine and Riku was with him. And few days later our temporary base ambushed by Riku and Inumaru." Answered Yamato

"Are they that strong for be able to defeat six of you? I know Inumaru-kun is strong, but it has been a long time since i saw him." Asked Ryuu

Yamato winced when he hear that question, remembering how hard both Riku and Touma attack were. "They're strong. Inumaru is ex combat Unit member ZOOL after all, their leader. And Riku is strong, especially if he use twin sword. He often sparring with Ichi, ah i mean our ace Izumi Iori. To be honest if they want, they both can kill my team." 

Tenn then remembered Yamato earlier statement "... You said earlier that the reason Riku can fight is Inumaru Touma. Why is that? And aren't your team supposed to observe and protect him from shadow?"

"For your first question ... Inumaru trained Riku in combat arts." Yamato answered

"WHAT!" Screamed Tenn

"From what i'm heard from Riku himself, he began training not long after you left Kujou. Riku asked Inumaru to train him. Inumaru can't really reject Riku ... More like no one can refuse him with him asking while using his big innocent eyes." Said Yamato

"How ... Riku have problem with his respiration system, how can be ..." Tenn confused

"Your brother very determined Kujou. He said that he want to met you again someday, that's why he want to get stronger. So that he can stand by your side. So that he won't become a burden to you." Said Yamato

"Riku ..." Tenn didn't know what to feel now

"Wait ... I'm confused, I7 just given mission to protect Riku-kun one year ago. But you said Riku-kun began training not long after Tenn left, that's near three years ago." Said Ryuu

"Ah that ..." Emerald eyes blinked as he turn toward Tenn "Wait Kujou you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Asked Tenn back

"Riku and Inumaru are childhood friend." Said Yamato 

Now Tenn very surprised. His brother very seldom can play outside, if he came out usually to go to the hospital. And there's no way he didn't know his brother friend when they're a little!

"From your expression it seems like you don't know." Said Yamato with a grin

"How they meet? Riku always under my watch when we were a little." Tenn felt confused, he tried to remember where there any friend that Riku introduce to him or not ... The answer he came to was nil.

"Riku told me that they met at park at the hospital. They often meet up there when Riku was at the hospital. And i heard that hospital was where Inumaru's mother treated for her cancer. But they seperated when Inumaru moved to Kyoto City. Then they stayed in contact via mail." Answered Yamato

"Ah i remember ... so that time. He said he want to introduce me with someone. But i cann't because i had school. And he sometimes looked happy when he received mail." Said Tenn, he remember now that Riku want to introduce him to someone a few years ago.

Gaku then remember something a decide to voice it out. "Now when i thought about it ... I heard from my father that Inumaru asked for to be transferred to Tokyo branch around three years ago. He even made his unit to come here, but for the exchange he was being given many solo mission. He survived his unit massacre around two years ago at Kyoto because he had solo mission at Tokyo."

"Three years ago was when i joined DIFENDERE ... So he was at Riku's side to accompany Riku." Muttered Tenn with down voice, his mind returned to his controlled brother

Ryuu just rubbed Tenn back and Gaku patted his head to comfort him. Yamato just smiled in sadness remembering Riku innocent smile and his healing aura that often brighten his unit mood.

"... Moving to your second question Kujou. We  _were_  observing and protecting your brother from the shadow." Said Yamato

"I sense a but here." Muttered Tenn with dead pan face

"Well 2 weeks after we began the mission. He found out."

"That fast?!" Gaku surprised, after all I7 have two BLANC ablity that really good for covert mission, Yamato and Izumi Mitsuki ability.

"Yeah, that fast Yaotome. It happened when it's my turn to observe your brother. I followed him to deserted area near the border, it's suspicious ok. When he enter an alleyway, i followed him there. Suddenly my hands was locked at my back by a strong grip. My pocked knife which i often carry around suddenly at my neck. I'm very surprised that our target more than capable to fight." Answered Yamato then he glared toward Gaku who laughing freely. Both Tenn and Ryuu can only sweat dropped.

"Don't laugh dammit!"

"Sorry, sorry. But really, he manhandled you that easily? Wow Nikaido, you really lowered your guard too much." Gaku teased him while wiping the tears that came out from his eyes.

Yamato gave Gaku a stink eyes. "Hey for your information we didn't know okay. I tried to talk to him, but what do you thing he said to me? He said that 'My brother said to never listen to the stranger.' while smiling and holding a knife. I thought i almost lost my life if my unit didn't come. He only believed us after Inumaru come. Kujou your little brother can be scary alright."

Tenn just chuckled and smile slightly, happy that his brother still obedient to his word. Gaku and Ryuu noded to Yamato in thanks and Yamato only wink his eyes in answer.

"By the way Nikaido-kun, what are you doing here when you're suppose to be recovering?" Asked Ryuu

"Oh that, there is something i need to do. And this something make me can't recover in peace ..."

Yamato walked toward Tenn and stopped in front of him. Suddenly he bowed 90 degree toward Tenn

"I, as leader of I7 asked for your forgiveness Kujou. He's our responsibility, yet my team and me failed to protect your brother and now he ..." said Yamato with voice full of regret

Tenn blinked owlishly. He didn't realize that Yamato really feel guilty for his brother abduction

"... Please raise your head Nikaido Yamato, you never know that you will attacked inside the city. I can't blame you for that. I thanking you and your team though for protecting Riku and stayed at his side while i can't." Said Tenn smiling slighly

"Thank you Kujou. You don't have to thank me and my team though. We enjoy our time with Riku. Thought we sometime have a hard time because of your brother innocent ..." Said Yamato

Gaku alongside Tenn frowned when they heard that, Ryuu only tilt his head "... Something happened?"

"Riku is innocent and cute for a teen at his age, plus with his kindness and he rarely get angry. He got a  _lot_  of fangirl and ... fanboy. There are time when someone tried to ask him out, but he though that person only asked to hang out ..." Explained Yamato with dead pan face, mind remembering the many of broken hearts that happened without the red head realizing it.

Both Ryuu and Gaku sweat dropped hearing that, how can someone stay that innocent? Then suddenly the room temperature went down

"Heee ... it's seems like i need to visit many people to tor—i mean to talk. To think some tried to taint Riku while i'm not around.." Mutter Tenn with dark aura surrounding him. He then mumbled many thing, that both Ryuu and Gaku wished they never heard from their ace mouth.

There's one thing Gaku and Ryuu learn that day, their ace have a heavy brother complex. And he himself didn't realize it (or ignoring it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Riku and Touma is childhood friend~  
> It's hard to explain many things TAT  
> We meet Yama-san here hehe ^^  
> Thank you for reading


	8. Extra : Integumentum meet Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 20 / 04 / 2019

-One year before the main story-

Defensive Integumentum 7 or for short I7, one of the unit that stationed at DIFENDERE base. Composed with 7 member inside of it, with their leader Nikaido Yamato. Now 6 of 7 member present at the briefing room, waiting for their supporter to come and give them the breefing for their next mission

A short male looking around, his amber eyes can't stop staring at the door waiting for someone to came "I wonder what is our mission now. We only told that our mission is long term one." Izumi Mitsuki, USERS from BLANC named Amber Desert, asked that.

"I hope we have another mission with TRG. I miss Ryu-ani." Replied a teen with pale blue hair and blue eyes. Yotsuba Tamaki, one of the youngest I7 member, USERS from BLANC called Blue Mountain.

Someone sighed when he heard that but there's a fond smile painted the man face. It was a man with pale purple hair and violet eyes. "We met them a few days ago Tamaki." Osaka Sougo, member of I7, USERS from BLANC called Violet Glacier. (He's I7 mother.)

"Did you know anything about this mission, Yamato?" Asked someone with yellow hair and blue eyes. This person had a prince like aura, his name was Rokuya Nagi. An foreign that transferred to Japan and member of I7. USERS from BLANC called Golden Swamp.

"Nope, nothing." Answered Nikaido.

The door of the room then opened, someone entered. A blonde haired girl with pink eyes, Takanashi Tsumugi, their supporter, finally arrived. She looked around the room, counting internaly. Finished, she nod her head.

"Well then shall we begin our brief?" Asked Tsumugi, raising a small tablet at her hands.

One member raised his hand, a black haired teen with onyx eyes. Izumi Iori was his name, little brother of Mitsuki, one of the youngest member. And at the same time, he was their ace. USERS from BLANC called Black Ocean.

"Takanashi-san, Inumaru-san is not here yet." Said Iori

"Ah, Inumaru-san already know about this mission. So he didn't get called here. And he have some bussiness at Kyoto base." Answered Tsumugi

Iori nod his head and with that six member of I6 stood straight in front of the big monitor. Tsumugi snapped her finger, the lamp turned off cue to that movement. The room darken and the screen in front of them was turned on. At the screen there's a photo of someone with red hair and crimson eyes sitting at a chair, form the background it seems like the teen was at the library.

Everyone blinked their eyes in confusion, wondering what the connection between this teen and their mission? But Tsumugi instantly answered their unspoken question.

"The person inside the pictures is Nanase Riku. 17 years old. He is an college student, junior year, at Faculty of Medical at T university. Have a weak respiration system according to our data. I7 is assigned to observe and protect this person at least for few months, but it can be extended. This person brain wave was confirmed on the same length with  _Blessing Earth_  one. So it's high possibility that this person is  _Blessing Earth_  USERS."

THAT surprised them all. Only two years passed after  _Heavenly Sky_  USERS was found. Now they found another possibility USERS for the other original series, maybe this was a good sign.

"Tsumugi-chan, from what we need to protect him?" Asked Nagi

"Ah, from what i heard, Kujou Tenn was attacked by NOIR when he's awakened. We afraid that NOIR will attack this person as well." Answered Tsumugi

"But why one year? It's to long ... why can't we just recruit him?" Asked Tamaki

"I'm sorry, there's a reason why this person is forbidden to recruited. But it's locked and needed the elders approval to be unlocked. That's why I7 being send to guard and observe him." Replied Tsumugi

Emerald eyes looking intensely at the screen still reading the data there "Heee ... This is interesting. Maybe he's a relative of some higher up?" 

"I don't remember anyone with Nanase as their family name though." Muttered Sougo

Mitsuki shrugged his shoulder "Well we just need to carry out this mission to find out."

"Nii-san is right. Is everything we needed already prepared Takanashi-san?" Asked Iori while glancing at Tsumugi. She nod her head in response of that question.

"Yes, everything is ready. All of you can begin the mission tomorrow." 

Then Yamato whistle when he read Riku's occupation and educational background. 17 years old and already junior year of medical faculty at T universty. Maybe this mission won't be a boring one.

~Meanwhile at Kyoto~

A certain garnet haired man was walking toward a cementery while holding some flower and bucket. He stopped at three gave that being situated beside each other, his teammate grave. one and a half year already passed since the demise of his teammates. He can still remember vaguely when he got a call, telling him about the fall of his teammates. Shocked beyond believe he almost fall into despair ... if not for his childhood friend.

After finished cleaning their grave, he put the flower a top their grave and pray. After he gave respect to his fallen comrades he slowly stand up. With last glance and small sad smile he walked out of the cementery. Hand move toward his pants pocked, taking out a phone. He dialed someone number and put the phone at his ear.

"Hey it's me." Muttered the man when he hear the phone connected

 _"Touma! Did you landed safely?"_ Hearing the other person voice bringing smile to Touma's face

"Yeah, i landed safely at Kyoto. I just returned from my friends grave. Tomorrow i will visit my parents grave."

_"... Are you alright?"_

Touma rolled his eyes here "I'm fine, you worried to much. I'm older than you brat."

_"Only by two years! Don't call me that!!"_

"I'm still older than you. Are you still training with the menu i wrote for you?"

 _"Urgh ... Yes i'm still training dear coach."_ Touma somehow can see his childhood friend rolling his eyes.

"Don't get cocky with me you brat." Even though he said that he was smiling, fondly even.

_"We are childhood friend. I can get cocky whenever i want."_

"Haha whatever you say. Take care of your health please. You often pushed yourself to hard while i'm not around. And you still recovering after  _that_ , only a week after  _that_  happened."

_"I will. Come on Touma i'm not a child anymore."_

"Say a person who still didn't realize that he's being asked out." Murmured Touma with dead panned tone

_"Did you say something?"_

"No it's nothing, i'll called you back in few days. Take care ok. Bye"

_"Ok then. Bye, Touma."_

Touma ended his call and put his phone back at the pocket. He stopped beside a red motorcycle, he turn on the engine and put on the helm. But before he drive away he felt like he forgot something. He just shook it as not important since he didn't remember it then drive away toward his apartment.

~Two weeks later~

I7 already did their mission for two weeks now. They tailed Nanase Riku whenever he was at outside, they alternate the people that tail Riku so that people won't suspicious .. Nothing strange happened until now. Today was Yamato turn to tail the red head. Riku just returned from his class and supposed to be return to his house if they followed his schedule. But today something different happened. Instead went home like usually, he went to opposite direction and walked toward the border. Yamato narrowed his eyes in suspicious, he turn on his communicator that sat on his ear and he contacted the other to follow him.

Minutes passed and soon he arrived near the city border, the place was deserted maybe because its near the border. Near night no one want to go near the border, afraid that NOIR will attacking. Yamato saw his target entered an alleyway, not long he followed in. What await him surprised him. 

Someone gripped one of his hand, pulling and twisting it behind his back. His pocket knife that he always took with him anywhere suddenly at his throat, held by someone from behind him. Then a lamp light up at the alleyway, Yamato tried to counter but the person manage to lock his hand, if he move it will hurt so much. He then try to see the one who attacked him over his shoulder, flash of red was the one he saw.

"Nanase Riku?!" Whispered Yamato in surprised, emerald eyes widened in shock. Nothing at the data they got tell them that their target capable of fighting.

Riku narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold at Yamato's hand. The man grunted in slight pain

"You know my name ... So you and some friend of you really stalked me."

Yamato feeling surprised again. This teen manage to sense him and his team. There's no way someone can see through both his and Mitsuki BLANC ability just like that!

"From your expression it's seem's like i'm right." Muttered Riku, eyes narrowed in silent anger.

"Wa—wait can you hear my explanation first?!" Yelled Yamato in panic

"My brother said that to never listen to the stranger." Said Riku while smiling

'This boy is scaring me!' Thought Yamato, he pray that his teammates will come here soon.

Many hurried footsteps can be heard, the sound is stop when five people appeared at in front of alleyway and saw the situation Yamato in.

"Nikaido-san!" Shouted Iori

"Mmm ... Nanase-san can you release our friend? We didn't meant any harm." Sougo tried to calm Riku, hand being held up, showing that he didn't hold any weapon. The red head narrowed his eyes then suddenly he smiling innocently. The other huffed, relieved that maybe Riku will heard them out

"Sorry i'm being taught to hear what my brother said. And my brother told me to never trust a stranger. Stranger-san." Explain Riku still smiling innocently.

That startled them. Now they confused what can they do. They can't use their BLANC offensively because they can't hurt Riku. Iori give a signal toward his brother. Mitsuki tried to use his BLANC ability. But ...

"If you tried to use BLANC ability it's useless. It won't affect me." Said Riku, giving all of them a knowing look

Mitsuki movement flattered when he heard that, but he activate it anyway. But right to Riku's word, nothing happened to the red head. Amber eyes stared at Riku in disbelieve "What ... How ..."

Riku only smirked, then crimson eyes narrowed "... BLANC huh. What DIFENDERE want with me?"

Nagi stepped up, trying to explain why they're there. But suddenly someone jumped from rooftop and landed behind Riku in a crouch before standing straight. It was a man with garlet hair and eyes.  Riku turn around when he sense someone behind him, when he saw who was it, he instantly smiled.

"Touma!" 

The looked at the two in disbelieve when Riku called out the man name. It seem like the teen knew Touma and from his smile he know Touma really well. The man huffed and stared with blank look toward Yamato. Then he tried to held his laugh seeing Yamato situation, who's still being held by Riku.

"*pfft* Nikaido ... Never thought *cough* you can easily man handled by Riku." Said Touma between mufled laugh. Yamato glared toward the man, he will kick Touma's ass later.

Riku blink his eyes, it seems like Touma know them "You know them Touma?"

"Aaa, I know them. Can you release him Riku? I think you wound his pride enough." Answered Touma

Riku then returned the knife by flipping it then put it back at Yamato's pocket before he released the man. Then he walked toward Touma and stand beside him, then Riku notice that Touma was looking at him like he was contemplating something.

"What's wrong Touma? Are you alright?"

"... Now i remembered what i forgot to tell you." Whispered Touma, Riku can't hear him though since Touma's words was so soft. Seeing Riku tilting his head in confusion, Touma immediately shook his head and answered Riku's question.

"No, it's nothing. Well Riku, i told you didn't i. That i'm being temporary assigned to a unit? This is the unit, Integumentum 7 or I7." Answered Touma

"Oh that Defensive unit. Then what is DIFENDERE want with me?" Asked Riku with blank tone. The other was being taken a back by the teen tone. Touma sighed hearing that tone, but he understand why Riku use that tone.

"I know you still feel slightly bitter about your brother. But don't let it out toward I7, and i'm DIFENDERE to you know." Said Touma

The red head then huffed while folding his hand in front of his chest, pouting slightly, eyes averted to the side. "Sorry, i feel stressed because for two weeks they stalked me." Touma smiled in understanding and pet Riku's head. Riku let it be, more like he feel happy Touma pet his head. Judging from the red head happy expression.

Mitsuki then snapped from his shock first and decide to ask "Wait a second here. Inumaru-san you know Nanase-san? And you realized we tailed you from beginning?!"

"It's so confusing." Whined out Tamaki

"Well ... I'm not only know him. We're childhood friend. I train him at the basic of fighting and he live in my house you know." Answered Touma

And another surprised they got. To think one of their (temporary) member know the target so well and train him even. They thought that the Inumaru at Riku home plat was another person. Now when they thought about it ... the kanji was the same as Touma's family name.

"So can you tell me why you guys stalked me?" Asked Riku

I7 member decided just tell their real reason. They think that they can't lie toward this person, not when the red head wearing such innocent expression. After some explaining about their mission Riku nod his head in understanding.

" _Blessing Earth_  huh ..." From Riku's expression it seems like he was contemplating something while stared at them all, but in the end he shook his head. "I see ... now when i think about it ... NOIR attacked me whenever i went near to the border since near the border the dome defense is weakened ..."

"Why do you think i always went with you whenever you want to go to the border to see outside the city." Said Touma

"Yes, yes. I know you always protected me Touma. Thank you." Said Riku smiling

Touma cheeks redden immediately. The other member felt like they intruding something really private. Yamato then coughed and all the focus was toward him now

"Excuse me Nanase, are you really didn't mind with us doing our mission?" Asked Nikaido

"It's fine. I know you have your own duty. I'm sorry for earlier thought ..." Said Riku with apologizing tone, he bowed toward Yamato. But the man only waved his hand down toward the teen.

"It's fine, it's fine." Then he averted his gaze and mutter with dead pan tone "Now i understand the phrase to never judge the book from his cover."

The other member feel relieved that their target was an understanding person. The other began to talk about change in schedule. While Riku then looked toward Touma and smiled wistfully "... How is he doing?"

Touma stared at Riku's wisful expression, knowing exactly who was it that Riku asked. The man sighed before he answer "He is fine Riku. Last i heard he went to Hiroshima base for extermination mission near there." 

"I see..."

Iori heard their conversation and tried to remember who was at the mission to Hiroshima. The only unit he know that given mission there was ... "TRIGGER" Mumbled out Iori.

Tamaki noticed that Iori was inside thinking mode, then decide to ask "Is there something wrong Iorin?"

"No it's just ... Nanase-san if you don't mind me asking ..." Asked Iori while looking at the red head. Riku then turn around toward Iori when he heard his name being called

"Just ask. And you don't need to be formal with me, just call me Riku." Said Riku

"I'll be direct then. Did you have a relative at DIFENDERE? Your data is one of Top Secret data. That only happen when one of your relative is member from higher up at DIFENDERE." Asked Iori while stating a fact. 

"Wow ... you really asked directly. Well ... I have an older brother. Twin actually. We're fraternal twins." Said Riku

The black haired teen began to think again, amongst TRG member there's only one who's 17 years old was... Onyx eyes widened in surprised when something clicked in his mind, jaw dropped in shock. Riku, knowing what Iori found out, only smiled mischievously.

"You ... Your brother is TRG ace, Kujou Tenn!?" Yelled Iori

"That's right~" Said Riku in a sing song tone

The other I7 member were shocked beyond believe, except Touma, who only shook his head. Now they know why this person was important. And that the first official meeting between Riku and I7 member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw i make both iori and tamaki the same age as Riku, that mean Riku is the youngest one here.  
> I thought he was the youngest one when the first time i watched Idolish7 lol.  
> I really love to write a badass and smart Riku XD  
> For me even though Riku innocent, he have sadistic streak hehe. He have the Kujou Tenn as his brother after all~ ^^  
> This is how I7 first meeting with Riku, how is it? OwO)/~


	9. Dissonance Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 21 / 04 / 2019  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Dissonance : Harsh, discordant, characterized by a lack of harmony. also a chord that sound incomplete until it resolves itself on a harmonious chord

A few days later TRG finally have permission to investigate the lab at Hamamatsu, the lab that recorded in folder Alpha X. Even though they finally have permission, Tenn was ... in very bad mood. The air at the Helicopter suffocate both Ryuu and Gaku, they can't blame Tenn thought ... especially after the mission brief earlier.

_~Flashback a few minutes ago~_

TRG member stood inside the Elders Office. Being briefed about their mission, the situation was normal, until Yaotome Senior gave them an extra order. Tenn stared at his teammates's father with blank face, though his clenched fist telling another story.

"Excuses me sir, i think i mishear you. Can you repeat that?" Asked Tenn with barely suppressed anger, everyone there can see the teen rage at his rose quartz eyes, blazing furiously.

"... Your order is, if you meet both Inumaru Touma and Nanase Riku, to eleminated both of them." Said Sousuke with blank tone and no expression

"Are you kidding me ..." Ryuu mumbled out, shock lacing his tone.

Gaku stare at his father in disbelieve and shouted "You asked us to kill Tenn's Brother?! Are you crazy old man?!"

"No, i'm not. Their existence is too dangerous. Our camp at Yokohama wipped out instantly by Nanase Riku's power. That's why this is your order." Said Sousuke

"This is a lie right ..." Muttered Tenn

Tenn glanced toward Elders Takanashi, but the man only shooked his head. Tenn bowed his head, and his hand grip tighten. "So my brother have to pay for your failure ... You must be kidding ..." 

He then turned around and immediately went out the room. Both Ryuu and Gaku followed after him without any word. Sousuke just sighed and Otoharu shooked his head again

"Must you break the news like that to him? It's his brother you know." Otoharu frowned toward his old friend. But the silver elder only sighed and stare at the door blankly.

"Someone have to. If i have to be called a devil to protect this world so be it."

"Sometime i think you intentionally make your self as a devil, even to your Son." Said Otoharu

Sousuke only stayed silent in respond to that.

_~End of Flashback~_

Now returned to the helicopter. Gaku and Ryuu didn't know what to say to Tenn. Thinking that he probably had to kill his own brother make them sick. Tenn thinking the same thing. He didn't want to kill his little brother, it never ever passed his mind. He need to find a way to save him. He breathed out then leaned back to his seat.

"Sorry Gaku, Ryuu. My mind is in a mess now."

"It's fine. I'll be the same as you if i'm in your situation now." Said Gaku

"It's alright Tenn. We will find a way to save him." Ryuu tried encourage Tenn

"I hope so ..." Muttered Tenn while looking at the helicopter ceiling.

The rest of trip was spent in silent. Each of them lost at their own thought. Almost two hours later they finally arrived at Hamamatsu. They landed at empty grass field. TRG member went out. They're given six hours until the helicopter came back to pick them up. Because of the attack at Yokohama they decided not to send scout team. TRG at their own in this mission.

Tenn closed his eyes and inhaled a breath, trying to calm himself. He didn't know what will come at them at this place. When he closed his eyes he sensed something, there's NOIR at the forest to their left side. Slowly getting closer toward their place.

"Ryuu, Gaku. Enemy at nine o'clock" Said Tenn, right earing glowing and changed form to twin sword. Both Ryuu and Gaku readying their own weapon, three of them went to the left side and began their battle. Fortunately, not many NOIR appeared like their expected. 

A few minutes later after they finished exterminate the NOIR they finally found it, the building that being showed inside Folder Alpha X. Tenn went inside first without hesistance, Ryuu and Gaku followed behind him. Inside was a vast lobby, the first thing they notice was a map on the wall. There was a X mark on it, the X was located at underground lab. Looking at each other in silent discussion, they decided just to follow it. Trap or not, they can handle it together.

When they arrived at underground lab they saw many monitor and a huge empty glass tube. Many cable were connected to the tube. Tenn tried to check the computer but it was dead. He clicked his tongue.

"What is this place ..."

"This place is where the research about NOIR and  _Endless Void_ beganby Ryo." A familiar voice answered Tenn question.

Stratled, TRG member turn around immediately while readying their weapon. There at the bottom of the stair, Inumaru Touma standing with relaxed stance, leaning against the wall.

"Inumaru-kun." Said Ryuu

Touma glance at three of them, there's glint of approval at his garnet eyes. "So you three came huh."

"Wait aren't you ..." Gaku trailed off

Touma knew what Gaku's want to said and replied "Brain washed by that bastard Ryo? Yes i'm. But i can held the brain washed for a while when he's not actively trying to control me. There is something i need to do after all."

Ryu tilt his head slightly, golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Something to do?"

Touma smirked and held out his right hand, there was a bracelet with gem pendant hanging from his wrist. The gem color was crimson red with a bird symbol engraved at it. This was the first time TRG member saw a gem like this

"My name is Inumaru Touma, protector of south, blessed by Terra and flames. Here to test you, Kujou Tenn, of your worth to hold Cielo." Touma stated with firm tone

That startled them all. Something was not right with the way Touma talked. Touma snapped his right finger, suddenly prison created from fire sprouted from below. Imprison both Ryuu and Gaku inside it.

"Ryuu! Gaku!"

"What the..." Said Ryuu

"Hey! What is the meaning of this!!" Yelled Gaku

"I can't allow anyone to interfere this." Touma then walked a few step forward, suddenly he was engulfed by fire. His clothes changed to crimson red, white and black theme. And at both of his hand, a gunblade being held with the phoenix gem engraved at it's body.

"Are you ready?" Asked Touma, weapon pointed toward Tenn and eyes glowing with crimson colors. Tenn stare at the man with unreadable expression. Then he readied himself at fighting stance, eyes staring straight at Touma's one.

"I don't know what's going on here. But ... I'm ready."

"Good."

Touma dashed toward Tenn, blade of his weapon glinted omniously. Blade met with sword, clashing against each other. exchanged a slash with another slash, then both leaped back. Staring while assessing each other next movement. Tenn tighten his hold at his weapon, whispering "Cielo : Accel." 

The teen saw Touma hand twiched and move, right before a bullet pass through where he was earlier. He tried to close their distance while dodging barrage of bullet from Touma's weapon. Blush pink eyes narrowed as he dodge another bullet, finally getting closer to Touma. Tenn slashed horizontally but Touma dodge it by stepped back. He then follow up his attack with another slash that being countered by Touma's own blade. 

They stopped at stale mate, sword locked with blade. Touma smirked haughtily while Tenn glare towards the man. At the same moment the two release each other from their locked weapon, by flicking their weapon upward. As the two continued their battle, Gaku and Ryuu only can watch the fight.

"What the hell actually happened here..." Gaku Frowned

"From what i heard this is a test for Tenn. Something about he's worthy or not to hold the  _Heavenly Sky_." Said Ryuu

"And he said something about protector of south. Didn't that remind you of something Ryuu?" Asked Gaku

"Hm. .. Crimson bird and South ... eh isn't that ..." Said Ryuu

"Suzaku ... right." Stated Tenn

Both Ryuu and Gaku focussed back to the battle when they heard Tenn voice. They saw both of fighter body littered with many cut, and their breath came out little bit labored. Eyes still locked with each other.

"Suzaku, the protector of south. One of four holy beast, holy beast that can control fire under it command. " Said Tenn, eyes staring toward garnet one. If Tenn not wrong then this man ... have another ability.

Cue to that thought, Touma smirked. In just a few second he pointed on of his gun toward Tenn, the gem that engraved at his gun blade glowed "Suzaku : Flame Torrent, pursue him!" And torrent of fire came out from the tip of Touma's gun. Barrelling toward Tenn, the teen stepped aside, barely dodging the fire attack.

But to his surprised the attack curved before it get to the lab wall, and following his movement. Tenn clicked his tongue and hastily activate his ability. "Cielo : Aegis!"

A light pink transparent dome surrounding Tenn, protecting him from the onslaught of the fire. However the attack was still there, engulfing the dome with fire. Forcing Tenn to keep activating his aegis. He cursed under his breath, he might be protected but he can still feel the scalding hot of the flame. Tenn glared toward the man who he can barely saw through the fire that surrounding his dome. The said man only tilt his head while regarding the teen with blank and challenging gaze.

"Don't underestimate my flame Kujou. Suzaku is a phoenix, the flame under his command is not normal one. It said that it flame will burn anything on its path to ash. Now ... what will you do Kujou Tenn? Can you stop my flame ... or will you being burned to ash unable to save your brother?"

The mentioned teen gritted his teeth, it pissed him off hearing the man words. But somehow the man's word had some true on it. If he can't even survive this, how can he save his brother?! Blush pink eyes closed in thinking, sweat trickling down his face. He can felt the fatigue that slowly attacking him. He won't be able to hold aegis for long.

'Think Kujou Tenn, think! What can help you stop this flame?! ... I need to find a way to neutralize this flame!' Cue to that thinking suddenly Cielo's gem emitted light. Startling Tenn out of his mind, the other can only see a silverish white light glowing from the center of the flame, from where Tenn was. Something entering Tenn's mind, it was a way. A way to stop this endless flame.

"You want me to use this ability?" Asked Tenn while stare at his sword with wide eyes. Cielo gem glowed in answer, Tenn smiled. He thanked Cielo at his mind and he immediately crossed his sword above his head.

"Cielo : Harmony!" Tenn shouted out

A wave of silverish white come out from Tenn crossed sword. The transparent dome came down, when the wave made contact with the flame. The flame instantly disappear, leaving only Tenn whose panting slightly at the center of blackened floor. Between his panting Tenn heard a foot step come closer to him, and immediately readied himself for another battle. Both Ryuu and Gaku suddenly already standing in front of Tenn, weapon ready. It seems like Tenn earlier attack manage to took down the flame prison as well.

But to their surprised Touma didn't attack, instead the man lowered his weapon and closed his garnet eyes

"With that, i, Suzaku, protector of south, deemed you worthy for become Cielo holder." Said Touma. Flame engulfed Touma again and Touma clothes returned back to before and his weapon returned back to bracelet form. Garnet eyes stared at Tenn's weapon

"So you finally awakened harmony."

The other three relaxed their stance when they felt the man will no longer attacking Tenn. "What do you mean?" Questioned Tenn

"The ability that you just use earlier. It's called Harmony, that power neutralize everything that you thought bring dissonance to this world in other word something like other USERS ability and NOIR. That's including BLANC power. Now you have a power to battle an USERS." Answered Touma

"But it won't save Riku ..." Said Tenn

"Ah you need to awaken you  _Purification_  ability if you want to save Riku." Said Touma

" _Purification_...?" Asked tenn

"That—." Said Touma

"Touma are you there? I heard something." Cut someone, they can heard a footstep descend the stair. Touma eyes immediately widened in panic then he shouted "Damn! Riku! Don't go here!"

But he was too late, Riku already at the bottom of stair. Tilting his head as he stare at the man with confused stare. "Why did you—." Riku words stopped when he saw the one behind Touma's form. More exactly he stopped when his heterochromia eyes stopped at Tenn figure.

"Tenn-nii..." Said Riku with widen eyes, his voice was shaking. Suddenly sharp pain attacked Riku head, and he grabbed his head with a painful whine.

"This is bad." Touma gritted his teeth

"What's going on with Riku?!" Asked Tenn in worried tone, he stepped up but being stopped by Touma's hand.

"Don't you dare move closer Kujou!" Shouted Touma while glancing at Tenn before his gaze returned to Riku again. "That bastard Ryo ... he brain washed Riku that whenever he look at you he will carry out an mission."

"Mission ... Don't tell me his mission is..." Said Tenn his eyes is wide

Riku hand dropped limply at his side, pair of blank eyes looking straight at Tenn's own. " _Heavenly Sky_  found ... Executed master order." Riku flicked his finger, the gem at his left earing was glowing and changing form to a pair of grey sword. Suddenly many rubble crumple down and closed the path to the stair. No one can get out now

"Damn, he can't hold it. Kujou! Hurry up and activate harmony!" Touma shouted, bracelet glowing and changed form to gunblade.

Tenn immediately activated harmony to surround him, at the same time Riku flicked his finger again. Then some kind of force slammed Touma, Ryuu, and Gaku down, knocking their breath out of their lungs.

"Wha—what ... this ..." Gaku tried to gritted out his word, but he had a hard time to talk. He can't even move his body, like something heavy pressing him against the floor. 

"Gravity ... one of Terra's power ..." Touma muttered out.

Tenn tried to extend his power to cancel Riku's power, but he was distubed by the red head. Riku already beside Tenn, sword ready to strike. Fortunately Tenn managed to block Riku strike at the right time. But he flinched when his sword make contact with Riku's one. It was hard, seems like the red head used Terra's ' _Strike_ ' ability, boosting his strength.

Tenn grunted while holding back Riku's attack. He still feeling tired because of his earlier fight. Another fight was not something he wished to do now, especially a fight with his brother. With Riku attacking him relentlessy, with his condition he can only divert the red head attack. If this not ended quickly Tenn was at bad situation. 

Suddenly a sound of something cracking can be heard, the floor below all of them cracked because of the intensity of the gravity power that used and the twin fight.

"This is getting worst..." Muttered Ryuu, still struggling against the gravity

"... Anyone know ... what is under this lab ..." Gaku asked, he somehow got a foreboding feeling

"It's a cave ... if I'm not wrong." Touma answered

Gaku ticked hearing that, and surprisingly he can shout at his condition "Who the hell is crazy enough to build a lab above a cave?!"

"Ryo's" Deadpanned Touma

"That crazy bastard!!!"

"Is it the right time ... to talk about that..." Ryuu stare at the other two in disbelieve

The floor no longer can hold their weight and finally collapsed. The entire floor cave in and all of them falling. Before the floor completely caved in, in that instant Tenn dashed toward Riku and hugged him. Tenn hugged Riku while they falling down to protect him, switching their position so that he was bellow the red head. Hugging his brother tightly while closing his eyes.

He didn't know whether he heard it right or it's only his imagination. Before darkness claimed him, he heard a soft whisper of ...

"Terra : Aegis and Heal Area."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When BLANC not used they usually at their gem form and some can change into accessory, like for example Riku's Blessing earth can change to left earing, Tenn's Heavenly Sky is earing at the right side. For Touma, Gaku and Ryuu are bracelet.
> 
> Riku here again~  
> Still as enemy though >_<  
> I really really want to quickly type where Tenn save Riku
> 
> But... Tenn still need to do something before he can save RIku
> 
> Please be patient with me T_T


	10. Sonata of Holy Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 21 / 04 / 2019  
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> Sonata : Music of a particular form consisting of four movement. Each of movement differ in tempo, rhythm,and melody, but are held together by subject and style. usually the first movement of the piece serves as the exposition,a development, or a recapitulation.

Hard and cold that the first thing Gaku felt when he woke up. Silver eyes opened, he stare at the huge hole where they came from. He instantly sat up and looked around. He saw that Ryuu passed out not far from him. Then at the center he saw that the twin still passed out as well. They hugged each other like trying to protect each other, their weapon already returned back to earing form. Gaku smiled seeing this, he then searched for Touma but he didn't see him. The man might woke up first since there's some fire there, being fueled by some burnable debris from the lab that fell with them.

He then looked down at his condition to check for injuries. But suprisingly there's no wound at all, only some torn at his clothes, but no wound. He checked and checked again still no wound. It's near impossible to not get any injuries after falling down from that height. While he checked for injuries, Ryuu body began to stir.

"Urgh ... Where ..." Said Ryuu, trying to rose from his laying position

"Ah you awake Ryuu."

Ryuu turned his head to the side and he saw Gaku sitting down not far from him. He then checked around and only saw ... They're at a cave?

"It's seems like we're trapped here for now." Said Ryuu

"I think there's a way out from there." Said Gaku while pointing toward a path not far from their position. Then someone came out from the path that Gaku pointed. Gaku and Ryuu startled and in instinc readying their weapon. 

It was only Touma that came out from the path that Gaku pointed. Same as Gaku and Ryuu there's no wound at his body including his wound from his battle against Tenn. Touma saw Gaku and Ryuu weapon only huffed and raised one of his eyebrow, he raised his right arm, where his BLANC gem glinted at his bracelet.

"If i really want to kill you i think you both already death since i'm awake before you both." Stated Touma. Gaku and Ryuu thinking that what Touma said was right and decide to relax.

The man huffed "The path is blocked, we can't really get out here." Then Touma walked toward opposite where Gaku and Ryuu sitting, and sat down. The situation become awkward because no one knew what to say. That's until Gaku decided to ask

"So ... can you explain why you tested Tenn, Inumaru?"

"... It's my duty, as one of four holy beast." Answered Touma

"Duty?" Asked Ryuu

"I'll explain when Kujou awake. I don't want to explain it twice." Said Touma

At the same time Touma said that, Tenn body began to stir and he opened his eyes. Tenn looked at Riku form that still passed out at his arm, he smiled when he noticed that there's no wound at his brother body. Then he sat down and looked around him, gaze landing at the other three.

"Good you finally awake." Said Touma

"Inumaru Touma..." Tenn muttered out

Touma can heard some unspoken question "Sit comfortably, there a lot explaining to do."

Tenn decided to listen and sat comfortably with their circumstances. He leaned back toward the cave wall and let Riku use his lap as pillow. Glancing at Tenn and Riku, Touma only rolled his eyes.

"Is it alright for you two to be that close Tenn? We won't know when your brother wake up and the brain wash take control." Asked Gaku

"He won't wake up for now. Riku still tired from fighting the control and using two power at once." Replied Touma

"Two power?" Asked Ryuu

"Why did you think we are fine even after fallen from that height? At last second Riku use his aegis and then healing to all of us." Answered Touma

"Healing ... is that one of Terra's power?" Asked Tenn

"Yes. According to Terra, BLANC original series have 6 power. For Terra are Telepathy, Boost +, Gravity manipulation, Healing, Sealing, and past trace." Explained Touma

"According to Terra? You mean Blessing Earth? How can it tell you anything?" Questioned Ryuu

"... That damn BLANC can. Let's leave it just like that."

"So that's why he can fight for a long time with his condition. Wait, past trace? He can see the past?" Asked Gaku

Touma nod his head "Yes he can. That power is one of the reason Ryo need Riku. He want to trace every past data that missing for his plan."

"Wait six you said. But i only have three now, Telepathy, Drive +, and Harmony that just awaken ..." Tenn tilt his head in confusion

"You already awaken four power. Terra have ability to see past, Cielo is the opposite, you can see future Kujou." Said Touma

"Wait, what, future?!" Gaku surprised, the same can be said for Tenn and Ryuu

"You might not realize it yet. But sometimes you can see it right, in the battle. Your enemy next move and maybe sometimes in your dream. That's Vision. Thought the Vision power can only use to see a few hours ahead at max."

Tenn began to think. What Touma said was right. Sometimes his dream become true since a year ago, and when in battle sometimes his mind give him an image of enemy next moves. And he dreamed fighting against Riku a night before Ryo attacked their base. Then he looked at Touma again

"What about the two last one? I think you said one of it before,  _Purification_  right?"

"Yeah that's right. Just like the name, it's power is to purify. Different from other BLANC that destroyed NOIR alongside its vessel, your BLANC can purified anything that tainted by NOIR. That power of you might be can save Riku." Answered Touma while pointing at Tenn's earing.

Tenn eyes widened, his BLANC power can save Riku, there's a way to save his brother. Tenn bit his lower lip and looked down toward his brother sleeping face. His hand caress the red strand off from his brother face. He didn't have to kill Riku, it was really relieving to hear that. Even Ryuu and Gaku feel relieved for Tenn to hear that.

"And the last one is Light manipulation. But to obtain two of these power you need to prove yourself." Said Touma

"Prove my self ... is that related to something you do earlier?" Asked Tenn

"Yes, you already unlock three other power and have full control that's mean you already deemed worthy by three Holy Beast USERS. You only need one more, and the last one unlock two power." 

"But you're the first Holy Beast USERS i meet?!" Tenn was confused

"That's right. This is the first time i heard about Four Holy Beast" Gaku confirmed it

"And three of us almost always together. I think both Gaku and me will know if Tenn fighting against other USERS." Added Ryuu

Hearing this Touma sweat dropped and exhaled his breath. He face palmed, groaned and mumbled something about 'Are you kidding me' then 'this supposed Riku's job' 'why me' and many other thing. He then huffed and looked toward Tenn

"Answer me Kujou, since when did you can use Telepathy and Vision?" 

"Around a year ago i think." Answered Tenn while thinking

"Around that time do you remember fighting against other USERS?" Asked Touma again with exasperated tone

Tenn began thinking again and finally he remembered. That time he were sparing using full power against two person. And few days after that he can use Telepathy and his dream sometimes become true. He immediately looked toward Ryuu and Gaku. Both of them too tried to remember something from a year ago. Then finally come to the same conclusion as Tenn.

"Eh wait ... Are you telling me that both me and Gaku ..." Said Ryuu in realization

"Yes." Stated Touma, brow twiching in agitation

"But why we didn't know anything?!" Shouted Gaku

"That's because both of your memory about Holy Beast BLANC sealed by Terra." Said Touma

"Terra ... Then both Gaku and Ryuu already met Riku before?" Asked Tenn

"Yes, around one year ago, a few week before I7 assigned to protect him. I think the reason Terra reacted that time was because Riku awakened two holy beast at the same time and need to draw a lot of its power. That's Terra holder duty, to find four USERS that held the four gem, checking whether they have highest compability with Holy Beast or not, and after that unsealed their ablity. Only after he found that four USERS he deemed worthy to use Terra's full power. The first one was me around two years ago, and the last one just found a few months ago." Answered Touma

"So my brother already know that he's USERS of Terra since around two years ago?!" Asked Tenn surprised

"Yes, he didn't join DIFENDERE to honor your wish Kujou." Stated Touma while rolling his eyes. Tenn went silence for a while. He's thinking... was it just his feeling or Touma... doesn't like him?

"You ... did you have a grudge toward Tenn or something?" Asked Gaku

Trust Gaku to be blunt and asked something like that easily

"Grudge? No. But i dislike him. Near hate i think." Said Touma bowing his head

"May i ask why?" Asked Tenn

"He cried." Whispered Touma

"Eh?"

"Riku cried for many times after you left ... Blaming himself for your choice to leave him without saying anything. Blaming himself for being born weak .... He even blame his own existence ..." Said Touma, suppressed anger can be heard from his voice

Tenn was speechless, he never thought his leaving will make Riku blame himself like that.

"What? Surprised? You should not. You're his only family left. When i returned to Tokyo three years ago i'm baffled when i saw his conditon. He's healty alright, but ... at the same time he's broken. It takes half a year for me to return Riku smile back. And after that Riku ask me to train him in fight. How can i refuse him when he ask me with such detemination." Touma remiescing his memory with bitter smile

Tenn looked toward Touma then down toward Riku. He caress Riku head with guilty face. Touma saw this and exhaled his breath again

"I told you this not to make you feel guilty or anything. But to tell you the consequence of your choice. Well every cloud has a silver lining, thanks to that your brother is stronger now." Grunted out Touma

"... Thank you for telling me this." Said Tenn

"I'm doing this not for you. But for Riku. I owe him." Scoffed Touma

"Owe?"

"... He saved me, i'll only tell you that." Said Touma while looking away

"Alright then." Said Tenn smiling

Suddenly Touma's head throbbed, he grunted and held his head. And Riku suddenly grimacing in his sleep. Seeing this the other three become alert

"Damn, is it time already ..." Touma groaned in slight pain

"What happened just now?" Asked Ryuu

"That damn Ryo calling for us. It's time for his next plan stage." Said Touma

"Just what is Ryo objective?" Asked Gaku hastily

Touma went silent for a while, he then pull something from his breast pocket and threw it toward Gaku. Gaku catch it and saw what is that, it's a flashdisk.

"Inside that FD is information that my previous unit gathered. That data is the reason they annihilated by Ryo. There are some information from both me and Riku research for past 2 years too. And about the  _Endless Void_..." Explained Touma

" _Endless Void_?" Asked Ryuu

"You can found it later at the FD."

"Thank you. We will use this data with care." Said Gaku

"Huft ... Good. Its really hard to hide it from Ryo." Huffed Touma

Touma then stand up and walked toward Riku and Tenn. He kneeled down near Riku and take the red head from Tenn. Carrying Riku on his arms. Tenn stand up as well then they looked at each other.

"Please protect my brother."

"Have done it and still do it." Smirked Touma

"We will surely take you two back after Tenn awaken his last power." Said Gaku

"Then we will waiting." Said Touma smirked

"Now ... how will we get out from here?" Asked Ryuu

"Ah ... I need to wake Riku up. We can try use earth manipulation. All of you stand back, Riku is not allowed to see you Kujou." Said Touma

TRG member now standing behind Touma now. Touma then looked down at his arms where Riku are. Then with a nudge and gentle voice he tried to wake the teen up "Riku wake up." The red head body began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes. Riku then looked toward Touma with dazed eyes

"Touma ...?"

"Riku i need you to unlock Terra's seal from the other two Holy Beast. Can you do it?" Riku nodded his head, he held out his right hand up. Blessing Earth then change from an earing to it's gem form and floated toward Riku hand. Then Riku encase Terra gem with both of his hand, the gem glowed.

"Terra : Unseal Memory." Muttered Riku

The gem glowed brighly now. Then two ball of light with white and blue color came out from Riku hand and went toward Gaku and Ryuu. Both light entered the gem at Gaku and Ryuu bracelet. And Terra turned back to Riku earing

"Thank you Riku." Said Touma

"Mmm. I finally have a good dream ... I finally with Tenn-nii. Hei Touma, do you think i can continue that dream again?" Asked Riku in dazed tone

"Yeah you can. Have a good dream Riku." Smiled Touma

Riku nodded and then he closed his eyes. But before he went to slumber again, he muttered. "I will wait for you, Tenn-nii." The words can be heard clearly for the place was silent. TRG then walked to Touma side. Tenn looked at Riku and saw him already sleeping, then he patted his head.

"Thank you Riku. Next time we meet, i will surely take you back." Said Tenn with determination lace his tone. Then almost like he can hear Tenn, Riku smiled. Tenn looked up at Touma, they nodded to each other. All of them walked at the path that Touma found earlier then they were at the dead end because the path closed by the landslide

"Well then. Shall we go out now?" Said Touma

"You said something about earth manipulation. Is that have something to do with the light that entered Gaku and my BLANC?" Asked Ryuu

"Yes. Both of your memory still not completly returned yet. But i'll tell you this. Holy Beast series have three power. One of it is to element manipulation, one is telepathy, the other one is the same as your ability before holy beast power unsealed. Mine is disintegration, for you and Yaotome is propagation and augmentation." Said Touma

"Why don't you use your disintegration power to opened the path then?" Asked Gaku

"Are you an idiot Gaku? We don't know what is above us. There's a high possibility that if Inumaru use his ability the cave will collapsed." Tenn scoffed while giving a 'are you stupid' look to Gaku.

Gaku glared toward Tenn "What did you said you brat...."

"Both of you please realize the situation ..." Said Ryuu sweatdropped

Touma just looked blankly to three of them and shooked his head. This reminded him of Iori and Riku banter and that make him smile slightly. Then he coughed lightly to gain their attention again.

"Now we need to get out. Tsunashi, from what i heard you hold BLANC dawn sky right? Try to connect it with one of Holy Beast." Said Touma

"Dawn ... sun rise at east ... Seiryuu ... Azure Dragon of East ... Wait, is that my real BLANC name?" Ryuu muttered out.

"That's right. And earth manipulation is one of your ability. You try it to this debris." Said Touma

Ryuu then walked forward and touch the debris. He then closed his eyes and tried to concetrate. He saw it then, the stone and debris that at the soil before him, position, size, and other detail. Slowly a path opened and they can see light from outside. Gaku jaw opened seeing this while Tenn only widened his eyes

"I ... did it?" Said Ryuu while blinked in disbelieve

Then they walked in the path that Ryuu just opened for them. And finally they were out. The first thing they notice was they were at the forest and when they look up there's a building near a cliff. The building where they came from before the fall.

"Well we will separated now. Both me and Riku can't held his control more than this. And soon Ryo will find our location if we didn't return." Said Touma

"Okay then. Once again thank you Inumaru." Said Tenn

"It's nothing. Ah about the last Holy Beast ... you better be careful. He's the same as me Kujou. He dislike you a little." Smirked Touma

"... thank you for the warning... I hope the next time we meet will be the last time as enemy." Said Tenn

Touma just smiled slightly and walked toward the opposite direction of TRG destination. Now Tenn need to found the last USERS from Holy Beast series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone guess who will be the last four holy beast? (*・ω・)ﾉ  
> Now you guys know why Tenn cann't yet save Riku, i really want to quickly type where Tenn save Riku.. (＞﹏＜)


	11. Dark Attaca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited : 29 / 04 / 2019  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Attacca : Attack or attach; go straight on (i.e. at the end of a movement, a direction to attach the next movement to the previous one, without a gap or pause)

TRG was sitting at green grass field, waiting for the helicopter to pick them up in a few minutes. While waiting they began to discuss about all the information they got from Touma earlier.

"So many information we got today." Said Gaku while massaging his forehead, expression strained because of the information overwhelming.

"Hahaha it feels like my head about to burst." Ryuu laughed weakly, face slightly pale

"Well at least we know we can save both Riku and Inumaru Touma by purifying the NOIR inside of them. But the question now ... who is the last Holy Beast?" Tenn asked his teammate opinion.

"Inumaru Touma is The South Protector, Suzaku. While i'm The East Protector, Seiryuu." Stated Ryuu, his mind still half believing that he's one of Holy Beast USERS.

Gaku then pondering about something, there's something nudging his mind since earlier when Touma said their BLANC fake name had connection with their BLANC real name. If Ryuu's Dawn Sky was Seiryuu then high possibility that his Twilight Sky was ...

"... The  West Protector, Byakko." Cue to Gaku mutter, a whips of wind circling around him. The BLANC gem at his gloves were glowing as well, like welcoming him back. He then blinked owlishly in surprised before he looked up toward his teammates "What was that?"

Ryuu still stared toward Gaku's BLANC, then he shook his head "Ah, that happened to me as well when i uttered Seiryuu. Though it's not a wind for me but the ground trembling like welcoming me."

"Maybe they ARE welcoming you two back, your BLANC i mean. After all from what i heard you two BLANC can't use their real power for one year right?" Tenn gave them his opinion. Gaku and Ryuu contemplating what Tenn said, in the end they nod their head in agreement.

"So, this mean we already have south, west, and east. We need to find The North Protector, Genbu. Thought from where we begin search for it? There's a lot USERS in this world, they can be anywhere." Said Ryuu, frowning slightly.

Tenn shook his head in response "No, i think the USERS is in Japan, Tokyo Base more exactly. Inumaru Touma said that the last one awakened a few month ago. And Riku never went out from Tokyo City around that time."

"Maybe Genbu USERS is amongst I7. They're always with your brother after all." Gaku pointed out

"The possibility is very high." Tenn nod his head.

"Well if the USERS really amongst I7 then Nikaido is out from the list. His BLANC have nothing to do with Genbu." Said Gaku, he began analyzing all member of I7 BLANC from their name and ability.

The brown head nod his head in agreement with Gaku's statement. "The same can be said with Mitsuki-kun and Tamaki-kun. Their BLANC is Amber Desert and Blue Mountain. I don't think desert and mountain have something to do with turtle."

"Well we'll continue our discussion later. The helicopter is coming." Tenn looked up when he heard the engine of the air transport coming closer.

The helicopter they waiting for finally came and landed. When they went inside, there's Yamato and Mitsuki there. Sitting at the helicopter passenger seat. Yamato greet them with two finger salute while Mitsuki wave his hand to greet them.

"Yo! How is your mission?" Greeted Yamato

Golden eyes blinked owlishly "Yamato-kun and Mitsuki-kun? What are you two doing here?" 

"We are being send for back up if the situation become worst. But it's seems like everything is alright." Yamato replied

"Ah it is. Mitsuki-kun are you alright?" Asked Ryuu

"I'm fine. I'm fully recovered now. The same with other I7 member." Answered Mitsuki with a smile.

Then the helicopter take off and now they're on the way to Tokyo Base. Tenn began thinking as he stare at Yamato and Mitsuki. Even Gaku and Ryuu shifted uncomfortably on their seat. Yamato, seeing that the three want to said something, gave a signal to Mitsuki. Mitsuki nod his head then touched the knife that rest on his hip. The amber gem at the knife hilt glowing and something like a transparent veil surrounding them.

"I already activated my ability  _illusion_. With this no one can hear and saw what we are talking about." Said Mitsuki

Yamato then shrugged his shoulder when the other three gave him and Mitsuki a shock look "It's seems like you want to talk something important. With a news that there's traitor i think we will need privacy like this."

The three exchanged a look and nod toward each other, Gaku then looked back at Yamato "Thank you Nikaido, Izumi-ani. You're right there's something i need to share with you two."

Then Gaku told them what happened at the abandoned lab. About their meeting with Touma and Riku, about the four Holy Beast, and the FD Touma gave them

"Wow... that's a lot of things to absorb..." Said Yamato, he leaned back on his seat while rubbing his nose. 

Mitsuki glance at Tenn uneasily "Are you sure Kujou? Letting us know all of this?"

Tenn nod his head "Your unit protected my brother for one year. And i can feel a bond between my brother and your unit. I think your unit have the right to know about my brother and Inumaru Touma." 

Mitsuki gave Tenn a grateful look. Then he look down toward his lap, hands clenched on his laps while bitting his bottom lip in frustration. "Thank you Kujou. You're right, Riku already like our family. We were shocked when suddenly both him and Inumaru attacked us. To think both of them being controlled by someone... it pained us." 

"Mitsuki-kun..." Ryuu glance at Mitsuki with sympathy

The leader of I7 huffed "Well from what you said earlier you need to find one more person. And you suspect that person is from our unit."

"Yes, that's what we thought." Tenn replied

"Hm ... Genbu ... If it's about power that manipulate water maybe it Sou. Since he can freeze at certain range. He often mother hen-ed Riku too, but if it someone that close to him ... all of us is close to Riku." Said Yamato while rubbing his back head.

"Someone closest to Riku... isn't that my brother?" Asked Mitsuki

"You mean Ichi?" Asked Yamato back

Tenn blink his eyes, oh right. He almost forgot that I7 ace was Mitsuki's little brother "Your brother... Izumi Iori right."

Mitsuki noded "Yes that's right. Among all of us beside Inumaru, Iori is the closest one to Riku. Even though they often argue with each other, but they often sparring with each other too. And Iori's BLANC called Black Ocean, it have connection with water right." Said Mitsuki

"Ocean... Yes, there's connection with water. Thank you for the information Izumi Mitsuki." Tenn gave Mitsuki grateful nod

"It's alright. I'm glad to help." Mitsuki replied back with a grin

A few hours later they finally arrived at Tokyo Base and said bye to each other. Yamato and Mitsuki returned to their unit room, while TRG went to the Elders Command Room. Inside the Command room the air was tense. Tenn still felt bitter toward Yaotome Senior. 

Minutes passed as they finally finished their report.

"I see, thank you for the information three of you. Please go rest now. All of you dismissed." Said Otoharu

"Yes sir." Saluted TRG member

TRG member began walked out, but before Tenn went outside he being called by Sousuke

"Kujou Tenn."

Tenn step halted right near the door, both Gaku and Ryuu already went out first "... What is it sir?"

"If the percentage to save your brother is low, what will you do?" Asked him

Tenn fell into silence for a while, he bowed his head, bangs covered his eyes. Then he lifted his head and staring straight at Sousuke's eyes over his shoulder. "What do you think i'll choose sir? That answer you already know right. I'll do it even if the percentage is below 1%." Stated Tenn with a smirk

With that he went out from the room. Sousuke shook his head but he was smiling slightly. Otoharu saw this and asked him why he's smiling.

"That eyes... he's determined." Hearing that answer, Otoharu lips curled up.

Outside of the room TRG other member waiting for Tenn. They heard Tenn answer and smile toward him when the teen went out of the room. Tenn blushed slightly but he smiled back. Then they walked together

"That's nice determination you have there Tenn." Said Ryuu

"If he have weak resolution then he's not our ace Ryuu." Said Gaku

"Urgh how can both of you said that with straight face... adult really are strange..." Tenn groaned, sometimes he think that his teammates didn't have any shame.

Gaku only smirked and Ryuu patted his head. Tenn really feeling blessed now to have such a strong teammate... ah no... friend. Then three of them decide to rest at their own room after a long day. Now Tenn lie down at his bed looking at the ceiling

"One more step closer to end this... Riku." Tenn muttered under his breath

Shortly after, he fell asleep and dreamed about his happy past with Riku. While both Gaku and Ryuu dreamed about the time they met Nanase Riku for the first time. The meeting that filled with misunderstanding and fight.

~Next day~

TRG member can be seen at cafeteria eating breakfast together. But something was bothering both Gaku and Ryuu thought. Both of them refused to look straight to Tenn. Tenn confused but he have a feeling that it have something to do with their returned memory

"... Until when will both of you avoiding looking straight at me?" Tenn felt annoyed now

"Ah that..." Answered Gaku

"Sorry Tenn, we are still absorbing the memory we got last night." Said Ryuu with a smile

"Was something happened?" Asked Tenn

"Nothing special really." Answered Ryuu

"Then why both of you look like terrified with something?" Asked Tenn

"Ahahaha it's really nothing Tenn. We still surprised with our returned memory and our BLANC changed." Ryuu answered quickly

"Your BLANC changed?"

The two nod their head and take off their bracelet. And they're right, their BLANC gem color changed. There's even something engraved inside of their BLANC. Gaku's BLANC become white color with tiger engraved inside of it, while Ryuu's BLANC become azure color with dragon engraved inside it.

Tenn stared at the two gems in wonder, to think BLANC can change like this. Will his BLANC changed to when he unlock all of his power? Well he can only see that later. His focus then shifted toward his teammates.

"I think it's normal if both of you still absorbing what happened yesterday and the BLANC changing. As long it doesn't affect you two performance at later training." Tenn said as he resumed eating his breakfast. 

Unknown to him, both of his teammates sighed out a relieved breath since Tenn seems to believe them. They then made an eyes contact and thought the same thing

'We will get killed if Tenn found out that we fought and hurt his brother because of misunderstanding before he awakened us!' The two still remember how protective Tenn was toward Riku when Yamato told them his story. (They still want to see next day alive, thank you very much.)

After finished eating they went to the training room. They change their clothes to training gear before they entered the training room. But there's someone standing at the middle of the training room, with back toward them. They can only tell it was a man with black hair.

"Eh, so someone's here earlier than us." Said Gaku

Upon hearing Gaku's voice the man turned around. Pair of onyx eyes greet them, and instantly they knew who this person was. Izumi Iori, Mitsuki's little brother and I7 ace. The USERS that they wanted to meet, as they suspect him as the holder of Genbu.

"Iori-kun? What are you doing here?" Asked Ryuu

The addressed teen only silently stared at them. Without uttering any word he held out his right hand. What they saw shocked them, there's bracelet. A bracelet with onyx gem hanging from his wrist, and there's turtle with snake tail engraved inside the gem. Genbu's symbol. A proof that Iori was the last Holy Beast USERS. 

Seeing that another trial will be held, Ryuu and Gaku immediately stepped back outside training room. Since their memories returned they knew the importance of this test, Tenn had to do this alone. They decided to watch from observation room beside the training room.

Tenn exchange a nod with his teammates before they went out, before he gaze back at the black haired teen in front of him "To think you decided to come out by your own." he said that as he activated his BLANC, earring glowing and twin sword appeared at his hands.

"Nii-san told me what all of you talking about inside the helicopter. I decide to shorten the time and just get on with this." Said Iori

"It's seems like you are confidence enough to challenge me like this, Izumi Iori. Even though you never won against me at our many spar." Said Tenn

"I spar enough with Nanase-san and Inumaru-san to improve myself. And it doesn't matter that i never win against you, as i have my duty. Now then..." The black gem glowed as Iori entire body engulfed by torrent of water that come out from no where. His clothes was in black, white and dark blue theme. A rapier being held at his right hand, pointed straight toward Tenn. "My name is Izumi Iori, The North Protector, blessed by Terra and water. Here to test you, Kujou Tenn, of your worth to hold Cielo."

"That line again... We will see if i'm worthy or not with this battle." Tenn replied back as he readied his stance, both sword ready.

The two stand still at their position, before dashed toward each other. Iori thrust his rapier toward Tenn, but Tenn manage to duck down. He send a horizontal slash toward the teen, but Iori manage to stepped back slightly. His eyes narrowed when he saw the teen dodge his attack. The teen was more faster than the last time they spar.

Tenn leaped back a few meters when he saw Iori thrust his rapier forward again. Suddenly Tenn slipped when he stepped on something wet, losing his balance. When he dropped to the floor Iori immediately try to strike him down. Tenn managed to dodge by rolling to the side and stand up quickly, jumping back a few times. Just noticing that there's many water puddle on the floor around the room.

Eyes widened in shock. 'Since when..! There's no way he can use his water manipulation here!'

Like hearing what Tenn thought, Iori smirked in answer. "Surprised seeing many water puddle here? There are water you know, inside here."

'There's nothing inside here expect... air...' Tenn widened his eyes, how can he be so stupid! Air contained by water around 0,4% to 1%!

"Genbu : Water Bullet."  Many sphere of water appeared around the black haired teen, left hand pointed toward Tenn "Shoot!" And the sphere of waters shooted toward Tenn in high speed. He clicked his tongue,  immediately cutting down the water bullet that barraging him.

Distracted by the water bullet, another attack surprised him. "Genbu : Water Torrent." Torrent of water came out from the puddle, targeting Tenn. Tenn tried to dodge but he's to slow to react and slammed to the wall by the torrent. He coughed out the water but immediately crossed his sword when he saw another water torrent that came to him.

"Cielo : Harmony!"

From the crossed sword a wave of light came out. The water torrent returned to a puddle. When the water went down Tenn trying to search for the black haired teen position. And what he saw making his eyes widened. The teen already across the room, far from him. Instead of rapier that being held by the teen, it was a black bow. Iori immediately draw the string, an arrow appeared out of nowhere as he draw the string. 

Tenn immediately slashed down the incoming arrow, stance shifting, and immediately dashed toward the younger teen. But wall of water appeared at his dash course, halting his movement. He stepped back in surprised while dodging to the left when he saw another arrow coming toward him. Tenn leaped back a few meters.

"Cielo : Aegis."

Transparent dome protecting Tenn from barrage of water and arrow. He sighed out slowly trying to catch his breath. With aegis protecting him for a while, he can began to formulate a plan. There's a move he want to try, he already did it once. But the movement needed a high control. Well, he can tried it now. Though...

Rose quartz eyes narrowed toward the younger teen. He only saw a glimpse of it but... there's black taint under Iori's sleeves. When the black head tried to attack him, he saw it many times. Tenn got a feeling that those black taint was not normal.

Meanwhile,  from behind the glass Ryuu and Gaku watching the battle. Both of them feel something was not right. Their BLANC were trembling in agitation, angry with something. Like trying to reach out toward the black haired teen, wanting to help the USERS of their fellow Holy Beast. Ryuu glanced at the blue gem of his bracelet that glowing slightly with a frown at his face before he glanced at his leader. Who still looking at the training room with hands folded at the chest. Same as Ryuu's BLANC, Gaku's BLANC glowing as well.

"Hey Gaku... is it just my feeling or..."

Gaku nod his head with a frown at his face "Yeah. That kid got tainted... by NOIR." Hearing the confirmation from his leader, Ryuu focused back to the training room. Looking at the two combatant with worry.

At the training room Tenn's still protected by Cielo's  _Aegis_. Then he saw it, even in just a second but he saw it. A flicker of pain reflected at the onyx eyes of the teen. But Iori still kept on going, doing his best to fullfill his duty. He gritted his teeth, that damn Ryo. His brother and Inumaru Touma were not enough, so that damn scientist tried to taint another one?

Tenn might not really like Iori, but he acknowledge the teen hard work and intelligent. And I7 helped TRG so many times already in the past. He can't allow another one fall to Ryo's hand. Especially another Holy Beast.

Slowly he breathed out, and glanced at the swords on his hands. "Cielo, lent me your power. Let's do this." The sword gem glowed in response to Tenn's mutter. He smiled when he saw his BLANC responding. With eyes colored with determination, he shifted his stance to ready one. In one breath, the transparent dome disappeared. Tenn focusing his  _Harmony_  ability to only covering his entire body and then dashed toward Iori.

Because of this the torrent water that trying to attack Tenn immediately changed back to puddle of water. Iori immediately changed his weapon back to rapier, but he was to late. The older teen already in front of him. It seems like Tenn activate not only  _Harmony_  but  _Accel_  as well. With a flick of hand movement, Tenn manage to disarm Iori from his weapon.

He then ducked down and swipe his legs toward Iori, making the younger teen fall back because of the sudden lost of balance. When Iori back touched the floor, Tenn immediately stand up and stab the younger left hand, right at where the black stain was. Iori bit his lower lip to hold back his pain.

"Cielo : Purify!" 

Cielo's gems glowing, the black stain at Iori hand disappeared to shard of light. Though still in pain, but Tenn can saw that the teen somehow felt relieved. He then withdraw his sword from Iori hand and immediately pressed down Iori wound using his hand.

"How are you feeling Izumi Iori?" Asked Tenn, hands still holding down the wound. Iori flinched slightly but he slowly remove Tenn's hand from his own. Then he make a simple gesture, and Genbu's gem glowed. The bleeding at Iori's hand stopped, ah right, Blood composed by water as well. Even though the bleeding already stopped, it still needed to be bandaged.

Cue to that, both Gaku and Ryuu entered the room in hurried pace. Ryuu hold a first aid kit on his hand and immediately knelled beside the younger teen. While Ryuu taking care of Iori, Gaku checking on his youngest teammate.

"It seems like you're alright." Gaku huffed out after finished checking Tenn's condition. At the same time Ryuu just finished with bandaging Iori's wound. The younger teen nod his head toward Ryuu, thanking him.

All of them then stand up. Though Iori stumbling slightly, but he manage to stand up straight after a while. He then glance gratefully at Tenn. "Thank you Kujou-san, when NOIR begin to taint me, my BLANC confused with what it should do. Now Genbu finally can calm down... Now then."

Iori breath out slowly. "... With this, I, Genbu, The North Protector, deem you worthy for become Cielo holder." And then his body engulfed again by torrent of water. His clothes returned back to normal with bracelet at his hand. 

Then suddenly after that declaration Cielo's gems emitted light. It changed color to silverish pale pink with four other gem circled it. Crimson red at the bottom, black gem at the top, white gem at the right, and azure blue gem at the left. It's seems like that was a proof that Tenn cleared all the trial. 

"With this my job is done. Excuse me." With that Iori turn around and tried to leave the training room. But before he can exit the room, someone grasp his wrist and stopped his advance. Iori blinked and turn around.

"Can i help you with something Kujou-san?"

Tenn release his hold at Iori's wrist. "Thank you, for protecting my brother. And doing your duty as four Holy Beast even it almost cost your life."

"It's my mission. And i don't need your thanks Kujou-san. While for the last one... i'm just doing what Nanase-san asked me." Answered Iori like it was a matter of fact. The all of them descent into silent. Iori stared at Tenn for a while, contemplating something. In the end he sigh and decide just to said it.

"To be honest i dislike you... as someone who love that person, i can't forgive you leaving him just like. Yet at the same time i understand why you choose to leave him. He too understand why you leave Kujou-san." Said Iori

Tenn eyes widened when he heard the word 'love', it didn't take a genius to know who the person Iori love and talking about. The younger teen only smiled bitterly yet with fondness as well.

"Ever since i wake up from short coma... Regret always clouding my mind. For not strong enough to save that person. So in the end i decide, at least i need to fulfill my duty as one of the Holy Beast. Gambling at the possibility that you won't awaken your last ability. But it seems like my gamble was paid. You awakened  _Purification_  successfully."

"Izumi Iori... you..."

"With this all of Holy Beast duty had been fulfilled. For our duty is guiding you to unlock your power. And now it's your turn to fulfill your duty, Kujou-san."

"Duty you said, just what is my duty?" Tenn asked, confusion filled his mind.

"Nanase-san told me that, your duty is to purified  _Endless Void_."

Gaku's eyes narrowed when he heard that words. "Again with  _Endless Void_ , just what is that?"

"In simple term... It's humanity darkest desire." Answered Iori, but he didn't elaborated further. "I'm sorry but i can only tell all of you that. But it think all of you will know more when the data you got from Inumaru-san finished processing."

"It's fine Iori-kun, thank you for telling us this. And you better hurry to meet Yuki-san to heal your injury." Hearing Ryuu suggestion, Iori nod his head and then left the room. Leaving the three contemplating with some information they got.

"Endless Void... never ending emptiness and humanity dark desire. What is that supposed to mean?" Tenn muttered

There were so many question that left unanswered...


	12. Requiem of Truth

_Requiem : A dirge, hymn, or musical service for the repose of the dead_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight against Iori, Tenn decide to rest while Gaku and Ryuu choose to train. Gaku and Ryuu tried to using their new BLANC ability. Elemental manipulation. While Ryuu can use earth manipulation, Gaku ability was wind manipulation.

"Somehow i feel we become more far from normal human." Said Gaku

"Well from beginning USERS cann't be called normal human with our fast recovery and fighting ability." Chuckled Ryuu

"To think after so many years we finally have a clue about NOIR. But another problem hit us." Said Gaku with tired tone

"... So many thing happened in an instant. Do you think he will be fine?" Ryuu worried now

"He found out that his little brother at enemy hand, then he have to choose to kill him or not, after that about four holy beast, and now is about VOID. I think i'll become crazy with all of that. But well... this is Tenn we're talking about." Said Gaku

"Eh?"

"He will be fine. The reason i accept him as our ace is because of his strength, his bravery. He will do anything to get what he want." Smiled Gaku

"Ah.. you're right. His ferocity scared me sometimes. He can become a devil if he want to." Said Ryuu

"He  **IS**  a devil." Deadpanned Gaku

Ryuu only sweatdropped and laughed hearing that, but he didn't denied it. Tenn can be a devil if he want to (Especially if his brocon switch was on)

"Now he already choose what he will do. As one of Four Holy Beast we can only support him. Continued what we already do." Said Gaku

"You're right." Smiled Ryuu

After that conversation Ryuu and Gaku returned to their training until a few hours later.

~Time skip~

At night all main unit that means TRG, Re:Vale, and I7 called to a auditorium. The data that Inumaru Touma given to TRG will now being exposed and told to them. Many member had a tired and sleepy face

"Thank you for coming all of you. Sorry to call all of you this late. But this information needed to be shared as soon as possible. We found out about who is Tsukumo Ryo and what is his objective." Said Otoharu

That woke all of them up, finally there's a clue. At the monitor came out a profile of someone. Profile of Tsukumo Ryo. He's an scientist and according to the data they got his latest experiment was about a black purplish gem that emitted light he found at Mt.Fuji. But that latest experiment was around 20-30 years ago around the time NOIR first appeared.

The gem Ryo found was called VOID. Ryo wanted to experiment it because the gem can control anything that had been tainted by the black mass it generated. And not only that, it seems like VOID strengthen humanity desire, especially the dark one. Because of that after so many experiment Ryo lost his mind and wanted to control everything. Thinking that with VOID power he can control the world, to do that he need to taint Terra.

But when he want to take the other gem he cann't go near the Mt.Fuji because of Cielo purification power. So he decided to take over the world by creating more NOIR and unleashed them. NOIR take over dead vessel, like human, animal, and plant, the dead vessel slowly tainted and become NOIR form.

When Cielo USERS being found Ryo almost went berserk. He didn't want his plan to be destroyed because of that. That's why he searched for Terra's USERS. He found Riku, but NOIR cann't be used to USERS body. Then he tried to inject NOIR directly to USERS body. The experiment success and he got two controlled soldier, Inumaru Touma and Nanase Riku.

Only Terra can destroy Cielo and VOID, that's why Ryo really need Riku. Because Cielo no longer stay beside Terra, VOID can taint Terra. And only Cielo had the ability to purified it....

All of this information shocked all of them. This mean only Tenn can stop all of this, and they need to save Riku if they want to destroy VOID.

"That's mean we need to save Nanase Riku quickly, we cann't allow Terra become tainted." Said Yuki

"The tainting process already begin." Said Iori

All eyes focused to Iori

"The reason NOIR can taint me because Terra's protection... Terra's blessing for all USERS began to wear off. That's mean both Terra and Nanase-san almost fully tainted." Said Iori while gripped his left hand.

"Damn, that's mean we need to carefull when fighting against NOIR now." Said Gaku

"Any information where enemy might be?" Asked Ryuu

"No, Ryo main base still unknown. But the enemy will come to us by themself." Answered Sousuke

That surprised all of them. The enemy already got Terra, for what reason they came to them. Sousuke looked toward Tenn, Tenn seeing that begin thinking then he widen his eyes.

"Ryo scared of Cielo. As long as, i, USERS of Cielo still alive, his plan can go haywire anytime." Said Tenn

"That's right. From the data that Inumaru Touma gave us there's three phase of Ryo's plan. The first is Rubare la Terra, he went to get Terra or Blessing Earth gem from us and began to taint it. The second is Conquistare il Cielo, at this phase he will send Terra USERS, Nanase Riku to fight you Tenn-kun, and high possibility an NOIR army to attack the other USERS so that you cann't have a back up. This attack is planed to be execute a week from now near midnight." Said Otoharu

"I think it's better if i fight Riku alone. His gravity power will make reinforcement useless. While i can use harmony, i cann't use it continously without being fatigued." Said Tenn

"Alright we will leave him to you then." Said Otoharu

"What is the last phase?" Asked Yamato

"Last phase is VOID Ascendente. In this last phase Ryo will fully unleashed VOID power that has been sealed by Terra. If Cielo fall and Terra's fully tainted then nothing can stop Ryo and VOID to fully control the world." Answered Otoharu

This mean one thing... If Tenn failed that's mean it's the end for everything. The air at the room become tense. Otoharu seeing this dismissed them all to rest and tell them to prepared for tomorrow. All of unit exited the room expect TRG. After the last of other unit went out their discussion continue.

"Tenn-kun about Kujou Takamasa..." Said Otoharu

"Did you find him?" Asked Tenn

"Yes we did. But... he already dead." Said Otoharu with sadness

"What..."

"We found trace of NOIR inside of his body. We believed that Ryo using your foster father to get to your brother. But it seems like your foster father fight its control. By the body decay we estimated his time of dead is around the time your brother kidnapped." Said Otoharu

"Takamasa-san..." Whispered Tenn in sadness

Tenn already thought Takamasa like a family figure, he's his mentor (even he was little bit crazy, lol). This mean he only have Riku left. Like hell he will let Ryo take his brother too. Otoharu slide out a letter toward Tenn, Tenn received it and saw that it's from Kujou Takamasa. Then he read it

It's dated a day before Riku's abduction estimated time, inside the letter was a confession, that Takamasa feel something was not right with his body and sometime he didn't remember what he's doing. But from his laptop history he found out that something was targeting Tenn's little brother by using him. And inside the letter he ask for Tenn forgiveness and thanking him for becoming his adopted son. And he hoped that Tenn can end what he and his friend cann't. Tenn only clutched the letter and hold his tears. He cann't cry now, there's many thing he have to do.

Gaku and Ryuu just standing silently beside Tenn. They support Tenn without any word, just only by standing at his side. After calmed down Tenn fold the letter and put it at his pocket. Then he saluted Otoharu and Sousuke and went out. Gaku and Ryuu followed him. With hope and wish of his family at his shoulder, Tenn moved forward.

~Six day later~

Both training room and simulation room were full with many unit training. They were preparing for tomorrow battle. Especially TRG member because they were the main combat unit for tomorrow mission. Now Tenn was sparing with both Ryuu and Gaku. With two against one full power battle. This spar was watched by other unit. The other unit was awe-struck by TRG member battle performance. There's no error or mistake in their form, they are fighting with majestically yet full of fierceness.

"That's ace unit alright..." Whistled Yamato

"They really training hard." Said Mitsuki

"They need to. They are driven by the need to win. Especially Kujou-san." Said Sougo

"...Rikkun..." Said Tamaki with sadness, Sougo then patted Tamaki head to comfort him

Hearing Riku name being uttered I7 member went glomy, they still felt responsibilty for Riku's abduction no matter what Tenn said. Nagi cann't handle the tense air clapped his hand loudly and said

"That's enough with the self-hate. Riku won't like it." Smiled Nagi

"Aaa you're right. If he's here he will laugh and said that 'we only need to get stronger.'" Said Yamato

That cheered them up, then all of them readied their self for training until....

"Ah I7! Nice timing!" Shouted Gaku

All I7 member and other unit looked at the door of training room. They saw Gaku there waved at them

"We need you guys to spar with us. Did you all mind?" Asked him

I7 member looked at each other and nooded at Gaku's sugestion. They entered the training room with Iori as the last one that entered. Iori saw that the other member began talking to Ryuu and Gaku about training and he sighed.

"You better off not running away Izumi Iori. You're not scared are you?" Said Tenn, he's a few step ahead of Iori

"Who is running away, that's what i should ask you Kujou-san." Said Iori with iritate tone

That annoy Tenn, he walked toward Iori with folded hand at his chest

"Is seems like somone need to taught you about your place." Glared Tenn

"I wonder about that." Iori glared back

Spark of lightning can be seen between two of them. The other people inside training room only sweatdropped seeing this

"Those two..." Said Gaku sweatdropped

"... Really clashed with each other huh..." Continued Yamato

"Well let's start the spar everyone." Interjected Ryuu quickly

The spar started. They sometime fight unit against unit, then changed it to individual spar. The last spar was Tenn against Iori. Now both Tenn and Iori was lying down at training room floor to catch their breath after the spar

"My win... Izumi Iori..." Said Tenn

"Just your luck... Kujou-san...." Said Iori

"Whatever you said Izumi Iori." Said Tenn smile slightly

Iori sighed and forced his body to sit and stood up. He then walked outside to follow his other member that already went ahead. But at the door he paused

"Kujou-san..."

Tenn sitting up now and listened to Iori

"You better save him."

Iori then went out of the room. Tenn hearing that only smiling and whispered

"That goes without you saying it."

~At some unknown place~

Riku's sat at window sills and looked at the moon. His eyes still heterochrome but his gaze no longer blank. There was a black choker at his neck now. Then he heard a door opened, he turned around to see Touma walked inside and closed the door. He saw there are some wound at Touma arm and body.

"Touma!"

Riku dashed to Touma and looked at his injury

"I'm fine Riku." Said Touma

"No, you're not! Ryo hurt you because you take me outside right?! Terra : Heal." Shouted Riku

The gem at Riku's earing glowed, the same with Touma wound. After Touma wound dissapeared Terra's glow dissapeared as well. Then Touma slumped down and leaned against the wall. Riku quickly followed him and sat beside Touma. Touma raised his hand to Riku neck and touched the choker, when he saw it his eyes darken.

"Damn him. He still tried to fully control you. How is you condition?" Asked Touma

"I can still held NOIR at bay. But its harder now because of the chocker..." Said Riku

"How is Terra?" Asked Touma again

"Still fighting... Ryo want to fully control me for next week battle." Said Riku

Touma sighed and tried to breath slowly. The phantom pain from the wound Ryo gave him still there. Seeing Touma condition Riku bit his lip and bowed his head

"I'm sorry Touma... If it's not for me... you can run away already." Said Riku

"You idiot. If you are not here he already killed me for a long time ago. The reason he hold me is to chain you Riku. I'm the one who should apologize." Said Touma

"... But—" Riku tried to denied it

"It's fine. There are NOIR inside of me and you, even if we run. He will catch up with us with his control." Cut Touma

Riku only nodded and bowed his head again, tears began streaming down his face. Touma patted Riku head and then hugged him with his left hand.

"Soon Riku. All of this will end. Your brother will save us. Did you not believe in him?" Asked Touma

"... I believe him." Said Riku

"Then keep believing him, Riku." Said Touma

"Um.. thank you Touma." Said Riku

Soon Riku fall asleep leaning at Touma chest. Touma realizing Riku already asleep only sighed but didn't change his position. He only looked toward the window and pray that tomorrow their suffering will end.

~Six days later, one day before the attack~

Green meadow was the thing he saw. He looked around and only saw meadow as far as he can see.

"Another dream about future...?" Murmured him

Then he sensed something and turned around. There behind him was his little brother smiling toward him. Surprised but he's feeling happy, then he smiled back. Suddenly there's a blood flowed down from his brother lips. Panicked he tried to reach for his brother but his hand cann't be moved. He looked down and saw that his right hand holding a sword.

His white sword was tainted by red blood. He looked up to see where his sword connected to. Then he saw that his sword connected to his brother left chest, where his brother heart reside. With widen eyes he looked at his brother face. His brother still smiling then he reach out his hand toward him and said

"Thank you, Tenn-nii"

Tenn wake up from his dream while sitting up. He immediately looked at both of his hand, it's clear, there were no blood. His entire body trembling now. Then he looked at Cielo, his earing that placed at the mini table beside his bed, the gem glowed dimly.

"Cielo...That vision... are you telling me that i'll kill my brother?" Whispered Tenn with disbelieve tone 

  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.  
.  
.

"... both of you such a brocon..."

.

.

.

"... It hurt... it hurts very much..."

.

.  
.

"...Touma sending this video with his life at thegamble..."

.

.

.

Next Chapter : Deceptive Candence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :  
> Rubare la terra - Steal the earth  
> Conquistare il Cielo - Conquer the Sky  
> Vuoto ascendente - Void Ascendant
> 
> .... Yup i'm evil.... Sorry Tenn TAT


	13. Deceptive Candence

_Deceptive Candence : A chord proggresion that seem to lead to resolving itself on the final chord but does not_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaku and Ryuu were walking toward cafetaria while talked to each other about today mission. A few minutes later they saw Tenn walked ahead of them. Ryuu called him but Tenn only keep walking like he didn't hear them. That confused them, they fasten their pace to catch up with Tenn. When they manage to catch up Gaku grab Tenn shoulder and turn him around

"Just what is your—." Gaku's voice die down when he saw Tenn expression

Their Ace face was pale and look frightened with something. His body was trembling. Gaku and Ryuu really worried now. Yesterday Tenn was fine and full of energy when sparring. But now..

"Tenn, what happened?" Asked Ryuu gently while holding both of Tenn shoulder

".. kill.. him...hand..."Murmured Tenn

"Eh?"

"...kill him... my own hand..." Repeated Tenn

"What? Kill who?" Gaku surprised

"...I think we need to talk in private." Said Ryuu

Gaku nodded in understanding. Him and Ryuu now guided Tenn to their unit room for privacy. In their unit room Gaku settle Tenn down at one chair while Ryuu prepared drink for all of them. Gaku sit down silently in front of Tenn while Ryuu sitting beside Tenn after finishing their drink.

"Tenn, can you tell us now?" Began Ryuu gently

"Sorry... it just... the vision..." Said Tenn

"Did Cielo give you a vision about the battle?" Asked Gaku

Tenn nodded his head and his hand began trembling again. Ryuu seeing this rubbed Tenn back to calm him and gave him his drink. Tenn thanked him and began drinking slowly. He inhale a breath and then exhaled it to calm himself. Then he put his drink at the table and bowed his head.

"I saw it ... I killed him... I stab Riku using my sword..." Whispered Tenn

This surprised them both

"Wait Tenn, calm down okay. That might be only a dream." Said Gaku

"No, it's a vision. This morning Cielo's gem glowed..." Said Tenn while touching his earing

"So Cielo giving you a vision that you will kill your brother?" Asked Ryuu

Tenn nodded his head. Both Gaku and Ryuu don't know what to say to calm their ace. His haunted look make them grimaced, they need to do something. It's dangerous for all of them (including Riku) if Tenn distracted at today mission.

"Damn it... after finally i finish all trial. Is this mean anything i do will end up me killing Riku?" Asked Tenn to no one

Tenn hold at his cup tighten, the cup even cracked. Ryuu then put his hand a top of Tenn hand

"Tenn... it's only a vision. You can change it." Said Ryuu

"Ryuu's right Tenn. Nothing is absolute about future." Said Gaku

"But..."

'Knock' 'Knock' someone knocked their unit room door. Ryuu let them enter, then the door sliding open and Iori entered the room

"Finally found all of you. There's something i need to tell all of you." Said Iori

No one said anything that confused Iori, then he looked around the room and see the air was tense. When he glanced at Tenn and saw his pale face he thought something happened

"... So what happened?" Asked Iori

"That's..." Began Ryuu

Ryuu looked at Tenn for permission. Tenn nooded his head, Ryuu nooded his head back and tell Iori about Tenn vision. Iori only keep silent while holding his chin then he sighed

"Really... both of you such a brocon..." Muttered Iori

"What did you said?" asked Tenn in irate tone

"Sorry Kujou-san, both you and Nanase-san worried about each other to much that it irate me." Said Iori while face palmed

"We are twin, of course we worried about each other." Retorted Tenn

"Not this much... well back to the topic. I think your BLANC tried to tell you something." Said Iori

"That i'll kill Riku? Very clear message." Said Tenn in irate tone

"Not that. A week ago you need to stab my arm to purify the NOIR inside me. That mean you need to stab Nanase-san to purify the NOIR inside him. Different from me that only got tainted at my skin, Nanase-san injected by NOIR and its has been a few week since it happened. High possibility that the source of NOIR that you need to purify is inside the center of his body." Said Iori

"The center of the body... heart then. The NOIR is inside Riku's heart, is that what you want to tell me?" Said Tenn

"Yes, possibility Cielo want you to prepare yourself to stab your brother heart." Said Iori

"Won't that kill Nanase? It's his heart that Tenn need to stab!" Said Gaku

"... We can only trust in Terra healing ability. Originally Terra is support BLANC. With mainly to boost and healing his comrade. Well that's what Nanase-san told me." Stated Iori calmly

"How can you be this calm Iori-kun? Even all of us feel flustered with this." Asked Ryuu

"Calm huh... I'm not calm actually, thinking that one of my important person might be died in Kujou-san hand, it agitated me. But i choose to believe in both Kujou-san and Nanase-san ability. Panicking won't help anything." Said Iori

Iori word calmed Tenn fear, how stupid of him, not believing in his and his BLANC power. And he almost forgot that one of Terra ability was healing. Gaku then whistled

"Wow... until yesterday i wondered how can I7 ace is you. But i get it now." Said Gaku with wide eye

"Thank you for the doubt Yaotome-san." Deadpanned Iori

"By the way Iori-kun, you said earlier there's something you want to tell us. What is that?" Asked Ryuu

"Ah right. Can i borrow the monitor in this room? There's a information that i need to tell all of you." Said Iori

"Only us?" Asked Gaku

"Yes, i already have a permission from Elders. That all four Holy Beast will be the one that engaged the Five General of NOIR." Said Iori

"All four? There are only three at our side now thought." Asked Gaku surprised

Iori only smiled, he walked toward the monitor and connected an FD. Then there's many profile came out at monitor. The Five General of NOIR or the fallen Combat Unit : ZOOL profile plus Riku. Then Iori began to tell them his plan that already approved by elders, they discussed together for any change at the plan. After the discussion...

"Kid.. you're really something. To think you came out with this plan." Said Gaku

"Please don't call me kid. Of course i can, intelligence is one of my symbol." Said Iori

"Oh right Genbu symbol is intelligence and purity if i'm not wrong." Said Ryuu

"Yes, Nanase-san told me that the gem of Four Holy Beast choose their USERS that match their symbol. That's why he searched for USERS that represent Holy Beast Symbol the best." Said Iori

"I don't know about Inumaru. But for Gaku and Ryuu.. yes they represent them alright." Said Tenn

"Eh, but how can i represent authority and ferocity?!" Asked Ryuu

The other including Iori looked at Ryuu with eyes that say 'Are you kidding me.' while Ryuu only blinked at them confused. Oh Ryuu you don't know how fierce or scary you were when you fight or angered and you didn't even realized you had authority aura shrouding you. Then Tenn cleared his throat and looked at Iori

"Is there anything else Izumi Iori?" Asked Tenn

"Nothing else. Well then i'll excuse my self for now to prepare for tonight fight. I hope all of you carry out the plan succesfully. Kujou-san please be carefull you are our trump card." Said Iori

"The same goes for you Izumi Iori." Said Tenn smiled slightly

Iori only smiled, then he bowed slightly to them and left the room. Looked at him Tenn began thinking and he smiled

'I'm glad... Riku have many kind friend.'

"For what is that smile for you brat?" Asked Gaku

"Nothing... old man." Answered Tenn

That pissed Gaku, and the banter between both of them began. Ryuu seeing this only laughed because this mean Tenn already returned to normal.

"Alright stop both of you, we need to prepare and check our weapon for tonight battle." Said Ryuu, clapped his hand once loudly

Both Gaku and Tenn looked at Ryuu and nooded. Three of them then went out the room and preparing for the battle that will decide their fate.

~Some unknown place~

Touma and Riku now were inside a room. The room was bare expect there was a throne from stone not far from them. Ryo sitted at the throne while smiling smugly to two of them. Both Riku and Touma had a really bad feeling seeing his smile. Ryo then snapped his finger suddenly someone held Riku and Touma from behind. Natsume Minami was the one who held Riku while Touma being held back by Mido Torao. Torao then dragged Touma back away while Ryo stand up and walked to Riku.

Riku was frightened with Ryo, scared by what will this person do to him. Ryo caress Riku cheek and Riku flinched back. Ryo smile become bigger then he held Riku chin tightly so Riku face was directed toward him

"Ah~ dear Riku is scared. Am i that scary?" Mocked Ryo

"..." Riku keep silent while looked down

Ryo didn't like it

"It seems like i'm still not fully controlled you yet."

Hearing this Riku eyes widen then his body began to shake and he shooked his head tried to get away from Ryo. But Ryo didn't care and still tightly hold Riku's chin. He then held out his left hand, there was a ring there with a black purplish gem... VOID. He held up Riku's chin and draw the ring closer to the choker at Riku's neck

"What the hell are you trying to do!!!" Shouted Touma tried to break loose, he was being held back by Torao and Isumi Haruka now. He's wounded because of his and Riku little fight earlier

"What did you think i'm doing Touma? Taint dear Riku of course~" Stated Ryo

When Ryo said that VOID glowed black, Riku choker glowed the same color. Then Riku feel it, inside of him something was burning, like there are fire inside of his entire body. "A—ah..." It hurt... it hurt very much but Riku didn't want to scream. He didn't want to make Ryo feel accomplished by hearing him scream. He choose to bit his lips, to hold his scream.

"So stubborn, if only you just give up. It won't hurt this much. But well how long you can hold it, i wonder..." Said Ryo

Riku know what Ryo said was true. He cann't hold it any longer. In his pained dazed state he looked at Touma and mouthed

'Sorry' and lost his conciousness

Ryo smiled in glee seing this. That mean when Riku wake up he will be under his control again. Touma still tried to get away, he's mortified with the though that Riku finally succumbed to NOIR. But then he saw it, at Riku earing, at Terra's dull gem, there are still some speck of bright color at the gems. There's still hope. Ryo then walked toward Touma and held out VOID again.

"Well then i need my Altro here. Bye bye Inumaru Touma~" Said Ryo

'I hope the video make it...' Thought Touma

That the last thing Touma think before he too lost his conciousness. Not long both Riku and Touma opened their eyes again, but their eyes blank. They were no longer Riku and Touma, now they were Primo and Altro, one of Five General of NOIR. Minami, Haruka and Torao release their hold and stepped back, Altro walked to stand beside Primo. Then five of them kneeled in front of Ryo and bowed their head.

"Master, your order?" Asked Primo

Ryo turned around and held both of his hand out

"It's time for Cielo's fall! My General commence next phase!" Ordered Ryo

"Yes master." Answered them

Then five of them stand up and turned around, they walked toward the exit. "Operation : Conquistare il Cielo, Commenced." Said Primo 

There were tears flowed down from Primo's eyes that no one noticed

~Tokyo Base~

The sound of emergency siren can be heard loudly. TRG, I7, and Re:Vale were called to the the aula by announcment at the speaker. All of them confused because it still in the middle of the day.

"All of you might be confused right now. But we have some unfortunate news. Just now we received an video message from Inumaru Touma." Said Otoharu

"From Inumaru?" Asked Nikaido

"Yes, Tsumugi play it." Said Otoharu

Tsumugi nodded her head and she snap her finger. The monitor in front of them turned on and the she clicked something at her tab. There were a video being played at the monitor. Inside the video was Inumaru Touma, his breath was labored and it seems like he was in pain, he's at a vast lab from what they can see

_"To anyone at Tokyo Base that got this video... tell this to all combat unit... Our time is nearly up... Both Riku and Terra is at last rope to keeping NOIR at bay... If this keep up he won't make it until midnight. If Terra's not purified before midnight then Terra will fall. Please... please save him..."_ Touma looked down while saying this

_"The NOIR army will appear from Atami after twilight. All of you need to hurry! You cann't wait until midnight at tokyo! That's what Ryo want!"_ Shouted Touma

_"What are you doing Altro"_

That surprised all of them, someone suddenly already stood behind Touma. Touma turned but before he can turned completely he was kicked at his side and being blastted to the wall from what they can hear. They see the one that kicked Touma, it's Riku! His eyes was blank and there's no emotion at his face, that mean he was Primo now. Primo looked at the camera and titled his head. He then raise his hand toward the camera and tried to flick his finger, he tried to use his ability.

Suddenly Touma appeared again while attacking Primo using his gunblade. Primo blocked the attack by crossing his sword in front of him. Touma pushed Primo then kicked his blind side. Now it's Primo turn to being blastted away. Touma immediately looked at camera again.

_"All of you need to hurry!"_

Then he looked at where Riku was

_"Fight it Riku!"_

And after that the video was ended. Touma sending this video with his life at the gamble. And high possibility he can be dead now. Iori immediately walked toward Tenn and held his shoulder

"Kujou-san let me see Cielo's gem!" Shouted Iori

"Eh..." Said Tenn surprised

"Hurry up! We need to know if he still alive or not!" Shouted Iori again

Tenn nooded and touched his earing. The gem glowed and changed form to twin sword. Iori looked at the gem that reside at Tenn sword cross-guard. All the gem still the same bright color, then he sighed at relief.

"Inumaru-san gem color is not dulled, that mean he's still alive..." Said Iori

That make all of them relieved. They planned to save him too after all. Sousuke cleared his troat and all of the attention is toward the front again.

"Just like what all of you see justnow, our time is not much we will speed up the attack. We will counter them atHiratsuka and began departing one hour from now. All of you, prepare to sortie!" Ordered Sousuke    

  -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Next at Heaven and Earth : Cielo Side

.  
.  
.

"Sa... Let Onii-san play with all of you "     
.  
.  
.

"Urgh... I feel like i'm just being stabbed..."  
.  
.  
.  
"Let's finish this Riku."     
.  
.  
.  
Next Chapter : Capo of Counter Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four holy beast symbol for those who want to know  
> Suzaku : Will and fidelity  
> Byakko : Strength and bravery  
> Seiryuu : Authority and ferocity  
> Genbu : Intelligence and purity
> 
> Finally we get to where Tenn began to save Riku  
> The next two chapter is the chapter that even i, the author, waited for  
> ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ


	14. Capo of Counter Attack

  _Capo : head (i.e. the beginning, as in da capo)_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three unit were on stand by now at Hiratsuka, this place was full of ruined bulding. Thanks to NOIR. TRG, Re:Vale and I7 were checking their equipment, in this mission only three unit at the first line (frontline) because they were strong enough. There are another line a few kilometers behind them being prepared, composed by other unit, their job was to destroy any NOIR that manage to past by first line. Now the three unit were at one of many floors of tall abandoned building

"Fuuuh... what time is it?" Asked Sougo

  
"Around 1900 (07.00 pm) i think." Said Yamato

"Soon huh. Urgh... I'm nervous..." Said Sougo

"Sou-chan it's alright. All of us will win." Said Tamaki

Hearing their youngest member said that make Sougo laugh. Then he patted Tamaki head, Tamaki only titled his head, confused. After all he only tell them the truth. All of them will win and took Touma and Riku back, for sure.

Tenn keep silent, he was sitting silently at one of the building ruin. Inside his head he was doing many simulation for his fight against his brother. This was it, this fight will decided his brother fate. And that decision was at his hand. His entwined hand grip each other tightly and his eyes full of determination.

Yuki was looking at the scope at his riffle. Then he saw it many black mass come from Atami direction

"Enemy has been signed! All unit activate your communicator and prepare to combat!" Screamed Yuki

All of them then went out. The attack began with Yuki, he shoot the enemy one by one using his sniper riffle. Then I7 expect Iori was next. Tamaki jumped down, and using his gauntled and hardening ability he punched down, that strike managed to create a big crate below him and eleminate a lot NOIR.

Suddenly many NOIR was frozen by a glacier, Tamaki looked up and saw Sougo was there with his smile, holding an naginata

"Good good. Come to me NOIR. And let yourself frozen by my glacier." Said Sougo

Not far from Tamaki location there was Yamato standing with ease eventought around him was NOIR. With his BLANC ability NOIR cann't sense him. He then bring out his weapon, an katana, and began to cut down many NOIR around him.

"Sa... Let Onii-san play with all of you." Yamato smirked in delight

At another place Mitsuki trowing his knifes to attack the NOIR, he use his illusion to confuse the NOIR about his real location. Then suddenly he let his illusion dissapeared and began to ran. Many NOIR followed him but when he crossed under a bridge someone was standing above it.

Suddenly the NOIR trapped at the swamp and being swallowed until there was no trace of them. Nagi then jumped down and stood beside Mitsuki, there was a sword at one of his hand.

"Nice Nagi!" Said Mitsuki while hold up his right hand

"You too Mitsuki!" Said Nagi while high fived Mitsuki

At the other side Momo was fighting easily. His ability to teleport to where he throw his dagger make it easy to fool the NOIR. And thanks to Momo speed... the NOIR cann't see when and where Momo throw his dagger. In a few second many NOIR has dissapear

"How is the taste of Momo's Scaterring Petals~" Said Momo happily

TRG member and Iori can look all of the battle from their position. They are at above of tall building. Seeing the battle throught binoculars Gaku whistle

"Wow, all of them went all out... Oi Izumi otoutou, is all of your member bipolar or something?" Asked Gaku seeing how they fight, glad that this city was dead

"Well... our latest mission ended in failure (Protecting Riku). Can you blame us to vent out our stress like this?" Asked Iori back

"No i won't." Answered Gaku sweatdropped

"Yuki-san, Ryuu, did you find him?" Asked Tenn

Yuki's looking around using his scope, while Ryuu using another binocular to search for something

"Not yet... Found him! He's near city center!" Shouted Yuki

"Thank you Yuki-san. Ryuu, Gaku, Izumi Iori, let's go! Yuki-san please support us!" Said Tenn

The three that Tenn called first nod their head and followed Tenn. Then the four dashed toward the city center, Yuki's not far behind them. When they arrived near city center they saw him with his Gunblade ready, Inumaru Touma welcome them with many bullets both the normal one and the fire one.

All of them dodged, both Tenn and Gaku dashed toward Touma. Iori change his weapon to bow and began shoot his arrow toward Touma. While Ryuu and Yuki shoot down the NOIR that come near them. Touma dodged all the attack, then he used his ability

"Suzaku : Flame Torrent!"

"Genbu : Water Torrent!"

Both elemental torrent crashed each other creating a mist explosion. Thank to that Touma cann't see anything, suddenly someone kick him down from behind. Gaku was standing behind Touma with one leg raised.

"Ryuu! Hold him!" Shouted Gaku

"Seiryuu : Earth Bind!"

Then from bellow Touma many vines created from soil come out and coiled around him, make him cann't move. With Touma cann't move Tenn stepped forward, then he saw it, there at Touma left stomach he can see speck of black. He quickly move forward before Touma use his flame ability to burn the bind and stabbed him at his left stomach

"Cielo : Purify!"

Touma screamed out in pain, Tenn saw it the speck of black dissapeared into shard of light. Then he called Yuki to came quickly, when Yuki was near he pulled out his sword. And Yuki began to heal Touma from his wound. Many NOIR come near them, Gaku tched and used his wind

"Byakko : Wind Vortex!"

Gaku's gem glowed and from nowhere wind vortex appeared and eleminated the remanining NOIR around them. He then huffed and looked at where Touma being healed. Not long after Touma wound closed he opened his eyes, and tried to sit down.

"Urgh... I feel like i'm just being stabbed..." Groaned Touma

"You WERE being stabbed Inumaru-san." Deadpanned Iori

"Eh this voice... Iori? And TRG member, even Yuki-san... I no longer can hear a voice inside my head... That mean you..." Said Touma looked at Tenn

"Yes, i complete all the trial." Said Tenn

"Good then, so what is you plan Iori? There's a reason right for all of you to purified me first." Said Touma

"That's right Inumaru-san, can you still fight?" Asked Iori

"Yes i can, just tell me the plan." Said Touma

Iori nodded his head and told him the plan that all of them created. Touma nodded his head, he understand the plan. Iori then throw a communicator to him, Touma immediately put it at his ear.

"Now we need to find them." Said Iori

"No need, i know where all of them are. Yaotome, Tsunashi both of your target is at the frontline now. While Iori, our target is near here." Said Touma

"How about Riku, where is he?" Asked Tenn

"He—" Began Touma

'BOOOMMM' suddenly they can hear an building collapse not far from their left side.

" _This is Nikaido! Riku is here! Kujou, hurry up! I cann't hold him for long!"_ Yamato shouted from their communicator

"I think that answered your question." Said Touma

"Ok... Yuki-san you need to go back to your location. Leave the rest to us." Said Gaku

Yuki nodded his head and began to run toward his original position. Tenn looked at the other, all of them nodded. Immediately they split up and began to run toward their own target.

~With Tamaki and Sougo~

Now both Tamaki and Sougo were fighting against ace from Combat Unit : ZOOL, now one of Five General, Mido Torao, with his BLANC Lion Drive. Torao holding tanto at both of his hand and there's a huge lion beside him growling at them. There were many NOIR surrounding them too.

"Ne Sou-chan... Isn't this situation bad?" Asked Tamaki while looked around, both him and Sougo is back to back now

"Very bad..." Answered Sougo, sweat rolled down from his forehead. He gripped his naginata tighly.

Both Torao and his lion dashed toward them both alongside many NOIR. But...

"Seiryuu : Earth wall!"

Suddenly both Sougo and Tamaki protected by a wall of earth. The NOIR that crashed into that wall was destroyed while Torao immediately leaped back. The wall then came down and Ryuu landed in front them both

"Ryuu-aniki!" "Tsunashi-san!"

Ryuu then held out both of his hand that holding gun and began shooting at Torao. Torao tched and jumped back again and again to dodge Ryuu's bullet. Ryuu immediately kneeled down and touched the earth using his right hand.

"Seiryuu : Earth Pike!"

Many earth with lance form came out from earth below the enemy and stab many of them. In that instant many NOIR has been destroyed. Ryuu then stand up. Tamaki and Sougo looked at him with awe at their eyes.

"Amazing..." Said Sougo

"Sougo-kun, Tamaki-kun." Called Ryuu

"Yes?" answered them both

"I'll be the one that fight against Mido Torao. I hope both of you didn't mind to clear the NOIR from my way." Smiled Ryuu

"Yes Ryuu-aniki." "Understood."

Ryuu nooded to them both, trusting his back to them he then dashed toward Torao and began to battle him.

  _Tsunashi-san you will fight against Mido Torao, you might be at disadvantage because Torao use tanto that mean close combat. But with your ability earth manipulation you can capture his Lion and battle Torao alone, try to held against him until the time come._

"I'll try my best..." Murmured Ryuu

~With Nagi and Mitsuki~

  
Nagi and Mitsuki were running away from their enemy. Not because they were scared, but for dodging enemy's chain attack. They were running from Natsume Minami's chain

"Urgh... We need to do something with these chain but if we turn around and accidentally looked at his eyes..." Said Mitsuki still running

"We will be pertified!" Shouted Nagi he's running too

Then a chain managed to coil around Nagi and Mitsuki ankle and make them fell. Now they're trapped. Minami now running toward Nagi and Mitsuki, but he's being knocked back by a strong blast of wind. Mitsuki realizing that the enemy didn't catch up with them turned around and he saw Gaku's back.

"Yaotome!" "Yaotome-shi!"

"Both of you stand back! Make sure there's no NOIR get in my way!" Shouted Gaku

"But you—" Said Mitsuki

"I'll be fine. Hurry up!" Said Gaku

Nagi and Mitsuki nodded to each other then began to retreat from there, they will hunt the NOIR around that area. What both they don't know was Gaku eyes was closed. Then he sensed there's many chain tried to attack him

"Byakko : Cyclone edge!"

The chain is being cutted by the wind that Gaku created. Gaku then moving toward where he sensed the enemy is and began the close sombat

  _Yaotome-san, your fight is against Natsume Minami. His ability can petrified anything that saw his eyes, you will be petrified if you see at his eyes. That's why Yaotome-san is the best to counter him, with your wind control, you can detect enemy by air movement without really seeing them._

"Easier said than done..." Murmured Gaku

~With Momo~

Momo now standing in front of many NOIR, there were to many NOIR for him to handle alone

"This is too much even for Momo ability...." Said Momo

Momo then hear two running footstep coming.

"Suzaku : Flame Vortex!"

"Genbu : Aqua Vortex!"

Suddenly at the middle of enemy in different location there were a vortex created by fire and water. Thank to that attack many NOIR is destroyed. Both Iori and Touma stopped running and stood beside Momo

"Momo-san are you alright?" Asked Iori

"Iori! Touma! Finally!" Said Momo in happines

"Momo-san please go to the other side and help Yuki-san. Let me and Iori handle it here." Said Touma

"Ok then, be careful you two." Said Momo

Momo then teleported to the dagger that he keep near Yuki. While both Touma and Iori looked at the army of NOIR in front of them, and their destination was around the middle of this army, where Isumi Haruka command this entire army.

  _We need two people to fight Isumi Haruka because his ability manipulation. He can manipulate anything that his fox bite, that including NOIR. He will surely call many NOIR for his battle. Inumaru-san with his disentegration power will destroy the army of NOIR easily while i can use my Tranquality ability throught my water to weaken Isumi and his fox when we go near him._

"Shall we?" Asked Touma

"Yeah, let's go." Said Iori

~With Yamato~

Yamato exchanged many attack with Riku. With each strike he know soon he will be overpowered by Riku.

'Damn... his power already grow this much... I cann't keep this up...'

"Terra : Strike."

"Oh sh—"

Yamato defended too late, he was being knocked down by the last strike. He was defendless now thank to last attack that managed to knock his weapon out of his hand. Riku right hand already in the air ready to strike down, Yamato only closed his eyes.

"Cielo : Aegis."

'Clang' a clash between iron can be heard. Yamato opened his eyes and saw that Tenn blocked Riku attack by crossed his sword in front of him.

"Nikaido Yamato, hurry up and retreat. Join Re:Vale to clean up the NOIR." Said Tenn

"... Roger that."

Yamato immediately retreat back after picking up his weapon. Now there are only Tenn and Riku

"Well then...." Said Tenn

"Cielo's found. Execute mission : Cielo annihilation." Said Riku in monotone

"Let's see if you can do that."

Tenn pushed Riku sword back and kicked him at the stomach. He then turned away and began running toward an abandoned building. Riku, after recovered from the kick, chased after Tenn.

  _Kujou-san will surely fight Nanase-san. Kujou-san, you need to bait him to an building, he cann't use gravity easily inside the building, if you fight at open field that will give Nanase-san advantage to use his ability freely. But at inside the building he need to use his power carefully so that the debris won't got him too. You can give him sneak attack easily too_

"Let's finish this Riku" said Tenn, he entered an building and hiding behind one of the building pilar

_This three general won't die because of Nanase-san ability, so we need to held them back as long as possible using minimum power because we will fight them for unknown length of time and tried to destroy their BLANC. So basically Kujou-san we need you to purify Nanase-san as soon as possible while we four hold the other General back. If the plan success then Ryo will lose his control for the other three because Ryo control them using Nanase-san power._

  
"That Izumi Iori... he cassually give the hardest part to me like that... Well let us show him why i'm called ace shall we, Cielo." Said Tenn, then Cielo gem glowed in response    

  ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

.  
.

 

 .

"...Easy for you to said that..."

 .

 .

 .

 "...Please... I don't want to hurt anyone..."

 .

.

 .

 "...Tenn cradle Riku at his arms..."

 .

 .

 .

 Next Chapter : Terra's Loco

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like reading a fighting scene  
> But making it is another matter  
> It's so damn hard!!! (╥﹏╥)  
> For those author that can make fighting scene  
> I salute you (・_・ )ゝ


	15. Terra's Loco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tenn and Riku!!!  
> I really love these two , especially Riku... That boy is so precious  
> ('｡• ω •｡')  
> I didn't create a special chapter, but i do double update~ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ  
> And thank you for reading this story, i love you guys very much ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡

_Loco : [in] place (i.e. perform the notes at the pitch written, generally used to cancel an 8va or 8vb direction). In string music, used to indicate return to normal playing position._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small explosion can be heard from the building where Tenn and Riku were. They were fighting against each other with such fierceness. Now Tenn was attacking Riku while Riku dodge Tenn attack. Tenn target now was a black choker at Riku neck

_"Kujou, before you purify Riku destroy the black choker first." Said Touma_

_"Black choker?"_

_"Yes, that choker is radiating NOIR. If your purify him before you destroy it, Riku will only tainted by NOIR again. So destroy it first"_

'Easy for you to said that...'

Tenn already tried so many time to grab that damn choker from his brother neck. But for that many time Riku always blocked his attempt or dodge him. It's too dangerous to use his sword because of the choker location

"Terra : Gravity Bullets."

Many small reddish brown sphere appeared around Riku, then the sphere shooted toward Tenn. Tenn managed to dodge it, the bullet crashed to the building wall and the wall crumbled. Terra have a lot ranged attack, while Cielo almost none. That's it until a few days ago

"Cielo : Light Bullets." Said Tenn

Cielo gem glowed, and many small silverish pink sphere appeared around Tenn and shooted forward toward Riku. Riku surprised seeing the attack failed to defend and being knocked back to the wall. Tenn looked at the smoke with calm face

'I'm glad i can use range attack now...' Thought Tenn

Cielo gem glowed again in agreement

"Did that attack manage knock him out?" whispered Tenn

Riku then staggered up from the wall ruble, he swing his sword to the right to clean the smoke dust and dashed toward Tenn

"Ok, that answered my question." Muttered Tenn

Tenn blocked Riku attack and counter it. Riku dodge the strike and attacked again. Their third and hopefully last deadly dance have began again.

~With Ryuu~

Ryuu was firing at Torao and his lion. They dodged Ryuu's bullet then dashed toward him. Ryuu stopped shooting and quickly kneeled and touch the groud

"Seiryuu : Earth prison!"

Pilars of earth come out from below Torao and his Lion surrounding and entraped them. Ryuu huffed

"It's tiring to fight for prolonged time." Said Ryuu

"Lion Roar!" Shouted Torao suddenly

The lion beside him roared, the roar send a shockwave to everything around them. The prison fell apart, Torao glared toward Ryuu. Really no matter how many time Ryuu bind them, they always managed to get away.

"Urgh, this really wear out my stamina. Tenn, hurry up." Said Ryuu while firing at Torao again

Both of them continued their fight

~With Gaku~

Gaku was inside one of the building, hiding behind one of the pilar, trying to catch his breath. His eyes opened now

'Using my wind ability constantly tired me out...' Thought Gaku

He inhaled a breath to calm himself and closed his eyes again to sense the enemy again. Then he sensed it... above him

"Shi—"

He immediately dodge to the right, many chain with pointed tip descent to where he was. Sweat poured from Gaku forehead

'These chain... it's move like it's alive'

Many chains come to him again and attacked him. He dodged and blocked them, one chain managed to bind his left hand. Then he feeled it change, the chain no longer cold, its warm.

"Byakko : Aero blast!" Shouted Gaku quickly

The thing being throwed from Gaku's hand and he immediately run toward outside the room

'The damn chain is snake! So that's why they can move like that!' Thought Gaku while running

When he arrived at the next room, he saw Minami standing with many chain floated around him. He quickly divert his gaze, that moment used by Minami to attack Gaku. Gaku managed to dodge the majority of the chain but one of the chain manage to scratch his left side.

"Byakko : wind dust!"

A burst of wind dust appear in front of Minami, forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened them Gaku no longer in front of him. Gaku was hiding behind a pilar at Minami left side while holding his left side.

"I wonder how much longer i can hold out... You better be hurry, Brat." Whispered Gaku

~With Iori and Touma~

Both Iori and Touma panted, they released many huge scale attack to eleminate the NOIR army around them, but the NOIR returned again and the number seems not reduced at all. They're back to back now while holding their weapon. NOIR army surrounding them

"Where the hell is that damn fox!" Shouted Touma

"Inumaru-san, you screaming won't help us." Said Iori

"It help vent out my frustration." Retorted Touma back

Iori only sweatdropped hearing that. He looked to their surrounding

"If this continue... it will be bad for us." Said Iori

"Iori, i have a plan. But we need to be quick and with my condition now, it only can be use once." Said Touma

"... I'm listening." Said Iori

~With Tenn~

They were at stalemate, with both of their sword crossed in front of them tried to empower each other. Tenn really desperated now, minutes has passed, but he still cann't take off the choker from Riku. He didn't know if the other four can keep up much longer. He decided to take a risk. He focus his strength at his hand to puss Riku twin sword back, that made Riku staggered back. Quickly he activate Harmony, will it to surround his body and jumped a few step back, then dashed toward Riku.

"Cielo : accel!"

Riku immediately catch his balance back and thrust one of his sword toward Tenn. Tenn didn't dodge and let Riku sword stabbed Tenn left shoulder, Tenn released his right hand hold at his sword too. Surprised by this, Riku cann't dodge Tenn right hand that targeting his neck. Finally Tenn managed to ripped off the choker.

"Got it." Smiled Tenn, and the choker dissapeared into nothing

Tenn lowered his guard and didn't see the kick that coming to his right side. He then thrown to the left and slammed into the wall. He force himself to stand up against the rubble that fall on him and quickly readying himself for the incoming attack. But the attack didn't come, Riku only stood at his place with bowed head not moving at all. Then he heard it, the soft and beatiful voice of his little brother...

"Tenn-nii."

Tenn eyes widen hearing that. Riku then looked up, his eyes still heterochrome but it were no longer blank, the shine was back at his brother eyes. Tenn smiled and tried to get closer to his brother.

"Don't come closer!" Shouted Riku

Tenn movement stopped instantly, when he focused his sight, he saw that Riku's body trembling like he was resisting something.

"Riku what—"

"If Tenn-nii come closer i cann't hold back it control!" Shouted Riku

"Riku.."

"My body still moving by it own. I... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..." Riku fliched back with bowed head

"Don't tell me you... you remembered everything?" Asked Tenn with wide eyes

Riku nodded his head. Now Tenn felt really angry toward Ryo, he wanted to kill that bastard scientist.... Under Ryo control Riku remembered everything he was ordered to, the building he destroyed, the fight, injuring his friend, and possibility the killing...

"Please Tenn-nii... kill me..."

"What are you saying! I'll purified and save you!"

"The NOIR inside me is near to fully tainted Terra, if this keep up Terra's in danger!"

"But—"

"Please Tenn-nii! Your purify power might be not even enough!"

"We won't know if we don't try it!"

"Please... I don't want to hurt anyone... I don't want to hurt you again Tenn-nii."

Tenn saw it, eventhought Riku head was bowed he can see the tears drip down from Riku face. The feeling of guilt and remorse must be filling Riku now. Tenn tighten his sword hold and looked at Riku with determined eyes

"My little brother might be cry baby... but i don't remember that he's someone who give up easily."

Riku raised his head and looked at Tenn with glistened eyes

"Tell me Riku... did you really want to die? Did you really want to leave me and your friend? Did you really giving up?!"

Hearing that made Riku stiffened, more and more tears streamed down from his eyes. It made Riku cheeks wet because of tears

"No... I want to live... I want to stay at Tenn-nii and everyone side... Save me! Tenn-nii!" Shouted Riku

Tenn smiled hearing that words from his brother "Good answer. Riku, do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Then please endure this. Cielo : accel."

With a burst of speed Tenn already in front of Riku and tried kick him, Riku body moving by it own raised both of his sword to block Tenn kick, but failed to defend properly and being thrown back. Tenn pick up his sword that he thrown earlier and looked toward Riku that tried to get up. Tenn raised both of his sword and pointed it toward Riku

"Riku this will hurt a lot. But trust both me and your BLANC."

Riku nodded, Terra's gem glowed like it responding to what Tenn said. Tenn flicked his finger, suddenly a bright light appeared between two of them blinding Riku sight. When Riku sight returned Tenn already in front of him and knocked off both of Riku weapon. Then he stabbed Riku at his chest with his right sword.

"Cielo : Pure Purify!"

Riku screamed in pain. Both Cielo and Terra gem glowed in resonance. A beautiful pilar of white light erupted toward the sky from where both of them standing, engulfing both of them with it warm light.

~With Ryuu~

Ryuu was blocking Torao tanto strike using his gun. The lion tried to attack Ryuu from behind but Ryuu dodge to the right. He huffed and staggered up. The lion and the master was standing side by side. Ryuu then lift up his right gun and leaned his forehead to it

"Seiryuu shall we finish this?"

The gems at both of Ryuu gun glowed blue, responding to his question. Ryuu smiled seeing it respond. He then kneeled down and touch the ground with both his hand.

"Seiryuu : Earth embrace."

Vines of earth come out from below Torao and his lion, Ryuu controlled it so that it bind their ankle and especially the lion mouth. The vines then spread to their body and thighten. The vines pull them to them ground to make them cann't move. Both tried to break away but the vines won't budge. Ryuu then stand up with labored breath, he began walked toward Torao. When he finally stood in front of bounded Torao he raise his gun. He aimed it to Torao gem at his tanto and shoot. Torao BLANC shattered and the lion dissapeared.

"Finally..." Ryuu breathed out

Not long after that Ryuu saw it, the pilar of white light that shoot up toward the sky from somewhere around city center. Then he feel that Torao body stopped moving in the bind and dissapeared into the sand.

Ryuu eyes widen and he smiled "Tenn did it!"

~With Gaku~

Gaku breathed out and tried to focused his remaining energy to his last ability. He then come out from his heading with his hand held out toward Minami.

"Byakko : Tempest!"

An wind hurricane surround Minami, his chain and snake were cutted down by the hurricane. That moment used by Gaku to get close to Minami. When Gaku managed to get to Minami behind he catch his wrist and rip off the bracelet. He hurriedly jumped back then crushed the gem at his hand using his clenched hand. Minami BLANC finally destroyed, the chain and snake dissapeared. Then Gaku opened his eyes

"With this i can open them now."

And from Gaku position he saw pilar of white light that shoot up toward the sky at the window. Minami body dissapeared into the sand. Gaku then flopped down and sprawled at the floor

"Finally brat..."

~With Iori and Touma~

Touma held up his right hand with palm up and opened.

"Suzaku : Annihilation Blaze!"

The crimson gem at his weapon glowed. A huge phoenix materialized above him, the bird descent down toward the NOIR and annihilated all of the NOIR that surround him and Iori. That cleared a path for them, not far from their position they saw him. Isumi Haruka with his fox at his side. Seeing him, Iori quickly draw his bow and aimed to the gem at the fox forehead

"Genbu : Tranquility blast!"

Iori released his arrow, the arrow was fired with water surrounding the arrow. When the arrow hit the target a blast of water appear and knock down Haruka and when the gem destroyed the fox dissapeared. Haruka tried to move but he cann't. His body cann't be moved at all, like there's something slowed his mobility sense making him numb.

"It's impossible to move. It's one of my power, Tranquility, with this power i slowed my enemy sense until they're numb." Said Iori

Haruka can only grited his teeth. Iori released a shaky breath and flopped down. The same can be said with Touma, he already sprawled at the ground. Not long they saw it, pilar of white light that shoot up toward the sky from where Tenn is.

"He did it...." Smiled Iori

Touma then looked at the sand of Haruka, his dead teammates, the sand then scattered by the wind toward the sky. Touma looked at the night sky and muttered his last good bye to his teammate

"Good bye you three... Rest in peace now... My comrades..."

~With Tenn and Riku~

Tenn body feel really warm now, the light feels like a mother embrace, it was full of warmt. Slowly the light dissolved and he opened his eyes. He found himself lying down at the ground, both Cielo and Terra already returned back to their earing form. When he looked at the right he saw Riku lying down not far from him and not moving.

"Riku!" Tenn quickly sat down and crawled toward Riku

Tenn cradle Riku at his arms and checked his pulse and chest. The clothes was torn at the place he stabbed earlier...  but there's no wound and there's a pulse when he checked his brother neck. Riku wound has been healed by Terra's ability. Tenn breathed out a relieved sigh and he feel that his eyes moisten up.

One drop of tears fell down. Finally... he saved his brother... his brother was alive... Breathing and alive. He tighten his hold at Riku and leaned his forehead to Riku head. It has been a long time since he can held his brother this close.

"Thank goodness... thank godness you're alive... Riku."

Tears poured out from Tenn eyes, but Tenn didn't care.. After so many years... after the many battle.... He finally can hold his brother like this again. He let himself cried there...

A few moments later he wiped his tears and take a breath to compose himself. Then he heard it, footsteep, four footstep rushing toward him. He looked to his left, the first one he saw was Gaku and Ryuu, followed by Iori, then Touma was the last since he was still not fully recovered from when Tenn stab him.

"Tenn! Are you alright?!" Shouted Gaku

"Gaku, lower your voice. I can hear you clearly and my brother is resting." Said Tenn

"You brat..." Sneered Gaku in irate tone

"Maa maa... Calm down Gaku. Eh.. Tenn you said your brother is resting, is that mean..." Said Ryuu

Tenn only smiled in respond and looked down toward his brother sleping face. The other was following Tenn gaze. And then they saw it, at his brother embrace was Riku. The four hurriedly come near the two brother, Touma kneeled in front of Tenn and checking Riku, Iori standing behind him, while Gaku and Ryuu stood behind Tenn. Touma then touched Riku cheeks and it feels warm. His chest moving up and down in breathing movement.

A lone tears dripped from Touma eye as he smiled "He's alive... Thank god... Riku..."

Hearing that Iori smiled in relieve and even his eyes glistened with tears, Gaku and Ryuu looked at each other then grinned and bumped their fist.

"...We'll celebrate later. We need to return now." Said Iori

"Yeah you're right." Said Tenn

Tenn tried to stand up but suddenly he feel faint and his sight blacken, Tenn loss his conciousness. Before Tenn fall backwards Gaku managed to cathc both him and Riku.

"Oi Tenn!" shouted Gaku

Iori immediately check Tenn for injuries or anything fatal but he only found minor wound from his battle against Riku.

"It's alright, it seems like he's only sleeping." Huffed Iori

"Lets let him rest. I think he withstand his tiredness until knowing for sure that Riku-kun is alright." Said Ryuu

Gaku then looked down toward Tenn and Riku, seeing their peacefull expression. He then smiled 

"Rest easily now Tenn, you finally get your brother back." Said Gaku while patted both Tenn and Riku head    

Ryo might be still out there and their fight still not ended yet... But at least the twin brother already reunited with each other

  ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

.  
.  
.  
"...Riku still not yet regained his conciousness..."

.

.

.

"...he leaned down and..."  
 .

.

.

"...I'm Ryo's second in command..."

.

.

.

Next Chapter : Pausa from Battle 


	16. Pausa from Battle

Pausa : Rest  
\--------------------------------------------------

Many days have passed after the battle at Hiratsuka. Tenn already regained his consciousness one day after the battle,but Riku still not yet regained his consciousness. Right now Tenn was sat at thechair beside Riku's hospital bed. His little brother looked like someone sleeping if not for many medical wire taped to him.

This scene take him back to their childhood memories of when Riku's being hospitalized. Then he heard the sound of the door opened, when he turned around he saw Touma entered.

"How is he?" Asked Touma

"Still the same. How was your check up?" Asked Tenn back

"The NOIR fully out of my body. All my wound healed as well. Just need to rest." Said Touma

Touma then walked toward the other side of Riku bed, and sit down at the chair there. Both of them keep silent while looked at Riku sleeping face. Touma sighed softly and looked at Tenn, Tenn face painted with worry and both of his hand still holding Riku left hand.

"Kujou. He's only resting. From what the doctor said he still sleeping because of mental fatigue." Said Touma

"I know that... It's just..." Said Tenn

"Hah.. well I don't blame you for still worrying. Especially after all that happened. Riku never have a good night rest when we were at Ryo's base." Said Touma

"Nightmare?" Asked Tenn

"Yes, he said that in his dream he always chased by a dark figure. Trying to catch him. I think that's the NOIR tried to take over." Said Touma

"I see..." Murmured Tenn

"I can only help him by sleeping together, well at least he have dreamless sleep and sometime a good dream when we sleep together." Said Touma

THAT catched Tenn attention, he immediately looked at Touma with dark aura surrounding him.

"Sleeping... together...?" Asked Tenn slowly

"Yes we are... Wait, we are only cuddling okay. We didn't do anything." 'Yet' added Touma at his mind

"You better be, or else..." Threatened Tenn with narrowed eyes

Touma only nodded his head slowly, Tenn looked at Touma for a while then at Riku again, Touma eyes twiched and he grumbled inside of his mind

'Damn you brocon....'

Touma the remembered something "Ah right almost forgot. Yaotome sr said that we need to go to briefing room. I'll follow you later."

Tenn nodded his head as a thank, he then stood up and caressed Riku head before he went out the room. Touma huffed then looked at Riku, his gaze soften. He interlocked his hand with Riku hand, holding it like Riku will be break if he not careful.

"Riku, wake up already."

Not seen by Touma, Riku left hand twitched

~With Tenn~

Tenn walked toward the briefing room with solemn face, thinking for what he's called to the briefing room now. On the way he met with Ryuu and Gaku, then they walked together

"How is your brother Tenn?" Asked Ryuu

"Ah that's right you visited his room again right? How is he?" Added Gaku

"Still the same as yesterday." Said Tenn

"I see, it's alright Tenn he will wake up." Said Ryuu

"Yeah, you said it yourself your brother is strong." Said Gaku

Tenn nodded "... thank you Ryuu, Gaku."

Not long they finally arrived in front of the briefing room and went inside. Inside the room both elders and Iori already waiting for them

"Iori-kun? You're called as well?" Asked Ryuu

"Yes Tsunashi-san, all holder of Holy Beast are. Where is Inumaru-san?" Asked Iori

"He said he will catch up after visiting Riku." Answered Tenn

TRG now standing beside Iori and looked at the elder that seated in front of them.

"Now we are here to discuss Ryo possible next move. With Terra is out of his hand now, his plan destroyed. But he went out of our radar, even after raiding his secret base from Inumaru information, we still didn't find him." Said Otoharu

"Damn... just when all of this near ending. The final boss dissapeared." Said Gaku

"Well at least we can recovery fully while searching for him." Said Ryuu

Iori shaked his head "But if this keep up he will come out with another plan. And i think he's still targeting Nanase-san."

"He can tried to take Riku. When he come... I'll cut him." Said Tenn with cold voice, even Cielo gem glowed in agreement

The other hearing that sweatdropped but understand Tenn's protective instinct, he's an elder brother after all.

"Well continuing our discussion, we think that—." Said Sousuke

But Sousuke sentence cutted by someone slamming the door open. There at the door was Touma with labored breath

"Glad you finally join us, Inumaru-kun." Said Otoharu

"Hah.. Hah... Riku... Riku is..." Said Touma between breath

Tenn immediately dashed toward outside without permission after hearing what Touma said. He ran as fast as possible toward Riku's room. He stopped in front of Riku room to catch his breath. Then he opened the door slowly, there he saw it. His brother sitted at bed, leaned against the headboard and looking to the window at his right. Tenn stepped inside, Riku realizing he's no longer alone turned his head toward the door.

Riku's eyes no longer heterochrome, it returned back to red eyes. The innocent that shine at his brother eyes has returned. Now that eyes widen and looked at him with disbelieve. Riku then held up his left hand, trying to reach Tenn. Tenn walked toward Riku and entwined his right hand with Riku left hand, then he tighten his hand hold.

"This... is not a dream... right." Whispered Riku shakily

Tenn realizing that his brother was scared, that all of this was only a dream, and he was still at Ryo clutch. Tenn smiled gently and using his left hand to caress Riku cheek. Riku flinced back but when realizing the hand was warm not cold like Ryo's, Riku looked up toward Tenn face. He saw it, his big brother gentle smile, the smile that he longed to see for the pasr three years, his eyes glistened.

"It's not a dream Riku. You're no longer at Ryo's hand. You're here, with me. You're safe now Riku." Said Tenn gently

Hearing that broke the dam at Riku eyes, tears poured out. Finally, finally he was saved... Riku immediately hugged Tenn, burying his face at Tenn stomach and cried. 

"Urgh... Tenn-nii... Hiks... Tenn-nii...."

Tenn fell that his uniform soaked by Riku tears, but he didn't care. He hugged Riku back while patting Riku head, he let Riku cried out his pent up feeling.

Not long after that Riku cry dissipate and he finally calmed down

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine Riku. And... It's been a while, Riku," Smiled Tenn gently

Riku looked up and beamed

"Yes, it's been a while... Tenn-nii."

They smiled toward each other. Not long after that they heard someone cleared his throat. Both of them turned toward the door and saw the other were there, Gaku, Ryuu, Touma, I7, and even Re:Vale. The one that cleared his throat was Gaku, right now he was looking at Tenn with teasing smile.

"All of you... saw that?" Asked Tenn, his face began to redden

"All of it, you forgot to close the door." Smirked Gaku

"It surprised me to see Kujou-san smile gently like that." Said Sougo

"Aa, even for me, it's the first time seeing him smile like that." Said Ryuu

"His gentle smile is only for his beloved brother after all." Continued Yuki

Hearing all of that made Tenn blushing red, he averted his face, while Riku only tilted his head, confused. Yuki then walked toward Riku and held Riku right hand with both of his hand.

"Nice to meet you Riku-kun, my name is Yuki, one of Tenn senior."

"A—ah yes, nice to meet you to Yuki-san."

"That's not fair Yuki! I want to introduce my self too!" Yelled Momo

Momo immediately went to Yuki side then hold Riku other hand

"Nice to meet you Riku~, my name is Momo, one of Tenn senior as well." Beamed Momo

"Nice to meet you Momo-san." Smiled Riku

Momo seeing Riku smile cann't held it anymore and hugged Riku

"Aw~ you're so cute. Please become Momo-chan little brother~" Said Momo

"E—eh." Riku blinked in confusion

"I'll surely spoil you~" Continued Momo

"Momo-san please let go of my brother." Deadpanned Tenn, but for those who know him really well... They can see that Tenn was pissed

Hearing that, Momo turned his head toward Tenn. Then he smiled mischievously, he tighten his hug and closing his face toward Riku face. Tenn big brother instinc rose up and he tried to stop Momo. But Yuki stopped Momo first by knocked his head

"Momo-kun, stop teasing Tenn. And it's time for us to go." Lectured Yuki

"Yes darling~" Said Momo

Momo let Riku go and patted his head, then both him and Yuki walked toward the door. But before they went out...

"Excuse us then." Waved Yuki

"Bye-bye everyone~ Ah, Riku. About becoming my little brother i'm serious. If you tired of become Tenn little brother please come to me ok?" Said Momo while waved to Riku and everyone

Then both of them exited the room and walked at the hall

"Should you really tease Tenn like that Momo-kun?" Asked Yuki

"Hehe, this is the first time i see his expression like that. Of course i will tease him." Answered Momo while smiling mischievously

"Haha, i understand your feeling." Chuckled Yuki

~Back with Tenn~

After Re:Vale exited the room Riku only chuckled nervously while Tenn sighed in exasperation. The other just shooked their head or smiled, used by Momo mischievous side. Touma looked at Riku and realizing that Riku never once looked toward I7, he sighed and walked toward Riku. When he's at Riku bed side he knocked Riku head, hard.

"Ow! What was that for Touma!" Shouted Riku

Touma turned his head toward where I7 standing, seeing them Riku bowed his head. Riku tried to talk, his mouth opened but no word came out. Then he felt someone pat his head, when he looked up, he saw Sougo smiled toward him

"Thank god you're fine now Riku-kun." Smiled Sougo

"Sougo-san..." whispered Riku

"You make us worried you know." Lectured Mitsuki

"Mitsuki's right. I almost cried river in relieve when i heard you finally wake up." Said Nagi in his broken japanese

"That's exaggerating Rokuya-san." Deadpanned Iori

Yamato that already stood beside Touma at Riku bed side ruffled Riku hair

"That's for making onii-san worried." Smirked Yamato

"Yamato-san." Pouted Riku

"Rikkun... welcome home..." Smiled Tamaki

Hearing all of that Riku eyes glistened again but he hold it. He close his eyes then smiled

"Yes, I'm home." Smiled Riku

That make all of them smile, Iori then checked his watch and saw it was time for his unit to go

"Well sorry to cut this happy reunion. But I7 need to go. Nanase-san, i hope you get well soon." Smiled Iori

"Thank you Iori." Smiled Riku back

Each I7 member then said their own bye toward Riku and went out, expect Touma, he was still standing at Riku bed side. Riku then tilted his head toward Touma

"Touma?"

Touma still kept silent. Then he leaned down and kissed Riku forehead, that shocked TRG member especially Tenn, he was frozen stiff seeing that. Touma then stood straight and looked at Riku with gentle gaze and smile

"Get well soon okay." Said Touma

Riku only nodded his head while touching his forehead, his cheek redden as well. Touma then walked toward the door. Before he walked out he looked at Tenn and meeting his eyes. He then smirked like challenging Tenn. That pissed Tenn off. If not for Ryuu and Gaku that holding him back, he might be already beat Touma up.

When Touma already out of the room, Tenn exhaled a breath, he feels very tired now, damn his brother cute and energetic disposition. Then he looked toward his little brother. Riku still touched his forehead with dazed eyes, Tenn didn't like that, at all. He then shook Riku shoulder

"Riku, are you alright?" Asked Tenn

"Ah, yes i'm fine Tenn-nii. It just.... It's not the first time he do that... I wonder why..." Said Riku still dazed

Alright..That nailed it, Tenn will kill Touma the next time they meet. Gaku and Ryuu sweatdropped hearing that

'He is too innocent!' Thought both of them

"I sure it mean nothing Riku, just forget about it ok." Smiled Tenn

Riku only nodded, he didn't realize that Tenn gave out a really dark aura. Both Gaku and Ryuu whispered at each other

"This is bad... Inumaru-kun will dead the next time he meet Tenn." Whispered Ryuu

"Yeah... Tenn protective side is scary..." Whispered Gaku with twiched eyebrow

"Gaku, never tell Tenn about our battle with his brother ok..." Whispered Ryuu

"You don't have to tell me that." Whispered Gaku

"Why was both of you whispering to each other?" Asken Tenn

Gaku and Ryuu tensed up and immediately turn their head toward Tenn. They only shaked their head and told him nothing. Tenn only tilted his head and let the discussion go. Riku then looked at them both with bright smile

"It's been a year hasn't it, Tsunashi-san, Yaotome-san." Smiled Riku

"Yes it is Riku-kun." Smiled Ryuu back, while Gaku nodded his head

"I'm sorry for sealing both of your memory." Said Riku

"It's fine Nanase, you didn't want Tenn to found out right. Both of us is Tenn teammate, there's no way we can hide it from him for a long time. And you asked for our permission first." Said Gaku

"Thank you Yaotome-san." Said Riku

"Really Riku, i almost have a heart attack when i heard from Inumaru that you already USERS of Blessing Earth since almost two years ago." Said Tenn in stern tone

"Sorry..." Sulked Riku, he bowed his head with a sad face

Tenn body twiched, he really weak against Riku sad face, then he decided to lecture his brother at other time. He sighed and pat Riku head

"Next time something happen tell me ok. We are no longer seperated now." Said Tenn

"Yes." Smiled Riku

'That easily?!' Thought Ryuu

'He lectured me for hours when i did something wrong, in seiza!' Screamed Gaku in his mind

"Mmm Tenn-nii, for how long did i unconcious?" Asked Riku

"Near a week, is there something wrong?" Asked Tenn back

"A week huh... we still have a time then." Said Riku while holding his chin, thinking

"Time?" Asked Ryuu

"Yes, for Ryo's final plan." Answered Riku

"How can you know that?!" Asked Gaku with surprised face

"Of course i know. I'm Ryo's second in command after all." Blinked Riku like what he just said was a common sense

"Second in command?!" Now Ryuu is the one that asked

"Well that's—" Said Riku

Tenn held out his hand and cutted what Riku tried to said.

"You said earlier that we still have a time. Now, you still need to rest Riku. You just wake up." Said Tenn

"But—" Whined Riku

"Riku." Said Tenn in stern voice

Riku pouted and nodded his head, Tenn smiled seeing that. He then asked both Ryuu and Gaku to went out first. After both Gaku and Ryuu went out of the room, he help his brother to lay down at the bed. Then after that Tenn tried to walk out, but before he can stand up his sleeve tugged by Riku.

"Riku?"

"... Can Tenn-nii stay? At least until i fall asleep?"

"Sure." Smiled Tenn

Riku beamed, then he closed his eyes while held one of Tenn hand. Not long after that Riku breath evened out, he finally drift to the dream land. Slowly Tenn realesed Riku hold and tucked Riku hand under the blanket. After it done he caressed Riku head and kiss it.

"Have a nice dream, Riku." Whispered Tenn

Then he went out of the room and heading toward the Elders room to tell them about Riku knowledge regarding Ryo next plan 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next on Heaven and Earth : Cielo Side  
.

.

.

"...From several hundred years ago..."

.

.

.

"...They're really twin... Innocent my ass..."

.

.

.

"...Why didn't you tell them..."

.

.

.

Next Chapter : Progression of Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Touma x Riku and Tenn x Riku moment Hehehe (//▽//)  
> For the next chapter... you guys might need to wait for a while  
> (￣ ￣|||)  
> Sorry, i have some matter i need to attend in real live (*/_＼)


	17. Progression of Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Riku and Tenn 12 gift song. I listened to it for so many times lol.

 

_Progression : The movement of chord in succesion_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day.... Now the three unit (TRG, I7, and Re:Vale) alongside Riku and the Elders were seated inside an meeting room, wearing their uniform expect Riku. All of them seated at circle table chair. With Riku sitted directly in front of the elders. At his right was Tenn, followed by Gaku, Ryuu, and Re:Vale while at his left was Touma followed by Iori and the rest of I7 member. Riku shifted uncomfortably at his seat but soothed by Tenn hand at his shoulder.

"Well then let's begin this meeting. Nanase-kun if you don't mind?" Asked Otoharu

Riku startled when he's being called. He then glanced toward both Otoharu and Sousuke, he didn't hate them... but he still feel a little bitter about their agremeent with Tenn. He breathed out to compose himself and looked to his front.

"Alright... if all of you want to know. I think it's better to tell all of you from very beginning then." Said Riku

"When NOIR first appeared?" Asked Gaku

Riku shooked his head and responded with

"From several hundred years ago."

Everyone expect Touma and Iori startled hearing that. Riku turned his head toward Touma and Iori, both nodded their head and Riku nodded back. Riku closed his eyes and held out his right hand forward with palm up, suddenly Terra gem appeared, it floated and glowing in reddish brown color at Riku palm.

"I shall tell all of you... The first chaos that happened several hundred years ago. From the memory that sealed inside of Blessing Earth." Said Riku

Riku then began to tell all of them, the memory he got from Terra. There were three gem that have power, Cielo the silverish pink gem, Terra the reddish brown gem, and VOID the purplish black gem. The three gem were sentient, it had it own will. Cielo was humanity good desire wished to protect humanity, Terra was the planet itself wished to support humanity choice, and VOID was humanity bad desire wished to destroy humanity.

It began with someone that found a beautiful purplish black gem. That person nature suddenly changed after not long holding into the black gem. He become vicious, his temper was uncontrolled, and he began wished to control and destroy everthing.

The wish was granted by the purplish black gem, and the first Chaos happened. Cielo cann't allow that to happen. It found its holder (USERS called holder at that time) and fought against VOID and NOIR that the VOID created. There were four gem that not created from Cielo but directly from Terra. Cielo need to pass their test to gain their recognition. The previous Cielo holder managed passed it.

Cielo won with the help from the holder of four holy beast, but before VOID completely being purified, the holder of Cielo was killed by holder of VOID. So the VOID was sealed by holder of Terra without being purified completely. After that holder of Terra sealed all of memory about this First Chaos.

Only holder of Terra remembered what actually happened. He wished this way no one will get their hand at VOID again and then he sealed his memory to Terra gem, he sealed the other four holy beast power too. The four waiting for the time their power will be needed again. Now the four holy beast has awakened again as the world fell into another chaos...

The meeting room was quiet, everyone thinking about what just Riku told all of them

"Riku, since when did you know all of this?" Asked Yamato

"A few weeks before i awaken Touma i think. That means around two years ago, that time was when i finally sync with Terra fully." Answered Riku

"Then why didn't you tell this to us DIFENDERE?" Questioned Sousuke

"I didn't trust you." Stated Riku

"What..." Sousuke was dumbfounded

"At that time i didn't know anything about the agremeent between Tenn-nii and DIFENDERE. I didn't trust any of DIFENDERE member expect Touma. Even Touma, the first one that i awaken, only knew everthing after i awaken him. After all there was a chance that VOID holder hiding in DIFENDERE without anyone knowing." Said Riku

"Riku..." Muttered Tenn in worried tone

"It's fine Tenn-nii. I already knew everything" Smiled Riku

"Please continue Nanase-kun. After you given the memory what did you do?" Asked Otoharu

"I searched for the four holder of holy beast, the one who held their sealed form and match with the symbol of the holy beast. Suzaku's will and fidelity, Byakko's strength and bravery, Seiryuu's ferocity and authority, Genbu's intelligence and purity. And finally after near two years i found all of them. In that two years too i searched VOID whereabout using my ability past trace that i gained after Touma awakening." Said Riku

"In that two years, i'm helping Riku. For i'm the first one among four holy beast to awaken. And god know he is a trouble magnet if i let him by himself." Said Touma

"So that's why you often asked for solo mission at other city, even Ichi began to ask for solo mission around half a year ago." Said Yamato

"Wait... I'm confused now... How can Rikkun use his power if  _Blessing Earth_  always at the base?" Questioned Tamaki

"That's..." Touma hesitated to answer even Iori diverted his gaze

"I sneaked to the base of course!" Interjected Riku happily

Touma and Iori face palmed, what a way to break a news Riku... The other looked at Riku in disbelieve

"Ho—how! We didn't detect anything!" Shouted Sousuke

"I asked Touma to get me blueprint, camera movement, and the patrol schedule of the base. After that i calculated the best way to get inside. When already inside we only need to use a pass that can be taken (read : stole) from staff room~" Smiled Riku

"Tha—that easily..." Said Ryuu his lip twiched

"And he said all of that while smiling innocently..." Momo sweatdropped

Gaku face palmed and muttered "He's a little devil... They're really twin... Innocent my ass..."

Tenn didn't know that to feel, proud or mad, and only gapped at Riku that still smiled innocently

"When i got the memory i knew that i need Terra power to carry out my duty, but if i take Terra just like that it will cause a mess with DIFENDERE. That's why i asked Terra if it can do something about it. That's why i sneaked in to met Terra directly. Terra suddenly glowed and the next thing i knew, i already holding an silverish red gem. It's called silver wolf of earth, i called it Gin, you can said that BLANC was the downed version of Terra." Continued Riku

"Silver wolf... the wolf that appeared when you attacked the base?" Asked Tenn

"Eh? Gin appeared that time?" Asked Riku back

"Yes that one. You lost conciousness when Gin came out Riku." Answered Touma

"Is that so... well after that whenever Touma went outside Tokyo and i cann't come because i had class, i asked Touma to bring Gin. So when he return i can use past trace to get the information. Iori helped too after he awakened as Genbu." Continued Riku

"Oh my... you three did a lot of thing." Whistled Nagi

"But isn't that hard? There are only two of you for the first one year." Said Mitsuki in worried tone

"It's hard, but we cann't allow anyone to find out. It's not only about Riku's distrust to DIFENDERE. But we don't know who is holder from VOID at that time, and like Riku said earlier the holder can hide at DIFENDERE. If that USERS know that Terra USERS has been found, it will danger for both Riku and Kujou." Said Touma

"Danger for me?" Asked Tenn

"Because of the last confrontation VOID hated Cielo, but VOID cann't destroy Cielo, he only can kill the USERS but not Cielo it self. So even if Tsukumo Ryo didn't manage to brain wash Nanase-san, he will surely tried to kill Kujou-san by using Nanasa-san as hostage. Elder Kujou found out about us and decide to stay silent because of this." Explained Iori

"I see, that's why when Tsukumo Ryo found out about Riku-kun he abducted him. Not only Riku-kun is USERS of Terra, he is Kujou-san twin little brother too, that will surely damage Kujou-san." Conclude Sougo

"That why three of us need to careful with our data gathering. But well... That bastard managed to abduct me and Riku when we investigate an building near the border, he caught us off guard. That building have underground lab that connected with the area at outside border." Said Touma

"So that's how he bought two of you outside the border." Said Sougo

Both Touma and Riku nodded their head

"After that all of you know what that happened. Ryo made Riku his second of command, that's why he called Riku Primo. As Ryo is VOID, emptiness, zero. The chain of command determined by the number given to us. This is the reason why Riku know all of Ryo plan, he often take Riku to many place alone." Continued Touma

Riku then remembered when Ryo take him to many place, only two of them, he shuddered and hugged himself. It looks like he remembered something unpleasant

"Riku, are you alright?" Whispered Tenn in worried tone

"It's nothing Tenn-nii." Whispered Riku back

'Just remembering Ryo-san often caress my cheek or pat my head, even hug me like he worship me.' Thought Riku

If only Tenn knew what Riku think... Riku then sighed and continue his explanation about Ryo next plan

Ryo planned to released VOID full power, the full power that all of this time sealed by Terra. The seal has been released two week after Ryo got Riku. According to Riku, Ryo can use VOID full power at the night when night shine the brightest, that mean in the night of the full moon. At that night too both Cielo and Terra power were at the fullest, so it was better for them so strike it at that day. They will be fighting against time...

VOID have six ability, the same as Terra and Cielo. It ability were Taint, Emphath, Drive+, darkness manipulation, Creation, Ageless. The VOID sealed power was called Tainted Seraph, the VOID taint ability at it highest. This power can taint the earth directly without Terra gem. But it need to be released at high place and a lot of time to prepared. Ryo already builded an tower at an Island, Riku didn't knew where exactly, he only knew the tower was protected by many NOIR. If DIFENDERE want to attack it, then they really need to prepare many unit.

"That's a lot of information Nanase-kun, thank you. I hope you don't mind helping us after this." Said Otoharu

Riku only nodded without saying anything. At this Tenn narrowed his eyes in suspicios. Otoharu looked at his watch, he then told all of them its time for him and Sousuke to go for they have some business to do. After that both him and Sousuke went out of the room first. When both of them went outside Riku breathed out a relieved breath and leaned at his seat.

"Urgh... it was so tense..." Whined Riku

"Well at last it's over." Said Touma

"Yeah you ri—" Before Riku finished talking Tenn cutted him

"Riku, what are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about Tenn-nii, i didn't hide anything." Smiled Riku

But Tenn knew Riku smile... this smile didn't reach his eyes

"Riku." Said Tenn in stern voice while narrowing his eyes

The air at the room become tense, and all of the focus were at the twin. Both Riku and Tenn looked at each other in silent. A few second passed, Riku then closed his eyes and smiled in resignation.

"What is it that give me away?" Huffed out Riku

"You neither confirming or rejecting Elder Takanashi invitation, and your story earlier... you only tell us that Cielo cann't allow it to happen. Not Cielo and Terra, that's mean there something that you didn't tell us. Something about Terra." Answered Tenn

"... Tenn-nii, you're too smart." Groaned Riku

"Then... what is it that you hide Riku?" Asked Mitsuki

"... Terra choice. At the judgement day Terra will make a choice." Said Riku

"Choice?" Said Momo

"... Either to support Cielo... or VOID." Answered Riku

That shocked all of them expect for Touma and Iori. Some of them even standing from their chair because of the shock, some even slammed their hand at the table because of this.

"Wh—what did you mean by that?!" Shouted Gaku

"I told all of you didn't i? Terra purpose is to support. It can support both side. At the judgement day Terra will change it color. Reddish amber if it choose Cielo, reddish black if it choose VOID. Right now it still reddish brown." Explained Riku

"What is the reason for Terra to choose Cielo or VOID?" Asked Sougo

"I'm sorry... I cann't tell any of you that." Said Riku

The room went silent, the situation was bad. The USERS of Terra... Riku might be attacked them, he might become an enemy, and they will only found out later at the day of judgement

"It will be alright." Said Tenn

All eyes now went to Tenn

"I'll still keep fighting for the sake of our world no matter what. If Riku become enemy... I'll stop him." Said Tenn with serious eyes

Hearing what Tenn say make all of them smile some even laughed. That's right, they cann't give up now, after all the battle they went throught. Seeing his brother easily raise moral of all of them, Riku smiled

"Tenn-nii really are amazing." Whispered Riku

Riku then looked at the gem at his hand and grip it gently

'See Terra, these human determination are not easily shaken.' Thought Riku

Terra's gem glowed slightly to respond Riku thought

"Riku-kun, i'm wondering... Why only Terra can destroy Cielo?" Asked Ryuu

Everyone actually wanted to ask the same thing (Expect Touma and Iori, because really, Riku told Touma almost everthing. While Iori, he helped Riku and Touma lot since his awakening so even without Riku or Touma told him, he found out by himself he's smart after all.)

"It's because Terra is the planet it self. Both Cielo and VOID represent human in good and bad side. In simple term, the planet can destroy human if it will it, that's why Terra can destroy Cielo and VOID." Answered Riku

"Wait, you can destroy VOID to? Then why the previous Terra USERS didn't destroy it?" Wondered Gaku

"That because VOID not completely purified. To destroy one of the gem it need to be fully purified for VOID or fully tainted for Cielo. But it's hard to do that since their power encounter each other." Replied Riku

In the end the conclusion was that both side need Riku if they want to end all of this for real.

"We only need to fight like we usually do. Nothing changed about that." Huffed Momo

"This is too many information. Riku it's to much even for me..." Said Yamato in exasperation

"Sorry Yamato-san." Muttered Riku in guilt

Tenn suddenly ruffled Riku hair

"It's ok Riku. We still not given up yet. I know that you don't want to help VOID." Smiled Tenn

"Tenn-nii..." Muttered Riku

"Well enough with this serious discussion. Lets vent out this frustation with spar~" Yelled out Momo

"We need to train for the upcoming battle as well." Said Mitsuki

"Ah lets go." Said Ryuu in agreement

The three unit went outside the room, the last one at the room were Riku and Touma. When Riku at the door he's being held up by Touma catching his left wrist.

"Touma?" Riku tilted his head

"Why didn't you tell them?" Questioned Touma

"... It's for the best. That will only make everyone, especially Tenn-nii, worry. Touma please don't tell anyone." Begged Riku

"But Riku—" Shouted Touma

Riku held out his other hand and he pointed his finger toward Touma, a ball of light glowed at the tip of his finger

"What are you—"

"Terra : Seal."

The ball of light enlarged, bright light covered the room. When Touma opened his eyes the light dissapeared

"Just now..."

"I'm sorry Touma, i sealed your ability to talk and tell anyone about  _it_  using anyway."

"Dammit Riku! I cann't allow you—" Suddenly Touma voice dissapeared, he held his troath and looked at Riku, Riku only smiled slightly

"Sorry Touma... This is for the best." Smiled Riku sadly

Touma bowed his head, Riku felt guilty, but he cann't allowed anyone to knew about  _that._ Then Riku went outside not realizing behind the door there were three person hiding.

"I know there were someone there. Come out." Stated Touma

From behind the door came out Yamato, Iori and Gaku, three of them standing in front of Touma now

"It seems like it's the right decision to stay behind." Stated Gaku

"Thank god i bring my BLANC, Iori using his ability to numb Riku sense and Riku still not completely recovered." Smiled Yamato

"So three of you hear everything then?" Questioned Touma

"Yeah, is it something dangerous? Nanase-san even sealed your ability to talk about it." Asked Iori

Touma went silent for a while like he's thinking about something. Then he nodded to himself and looked at them

"I can't direcly tell any of you about it. But i can tell you this. Inside the FD i gave you, there are hidden and locked data there, the data folder name was the only one using italian. Try to check it. I only can tell you that."

"I see... ok then i'll ask Anesagi to give us the FD." Stated Gaku

"Well let's go catch up the other. They'll get suspicious if we didn't show up." Said Yamato

Three of them leave the room, while Touma standing still for a while

"I hope it's not to late... Riku you idiot." Whispered Touma and then he too leave the room    

 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   

.

.  
.  
"...you better not hide anything ... "  
.

.

.  
"...the only human i care is Riku and only Riku ..."  
.

.

.  
"...I, Holder of Terra, shall choose my side, today..."

.

.

.  
Next Chapter : Forte Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaahhh my brain!!! This chapter explanation fried my brain (╥﹏╥)  
> It's already 17 chapter... i never thought it will be this long.


	18. Forte Decision

_Forte : A symbol indicating to play loudly and boldly_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near one week have passed since Riku explanation. All unit were training with all of their might for the judgement day. Right now TRG member were at outdoor training room, they often used outdoor training room now to unleashed their BLANC full power. Now they were sitted at the bench at the side of the field.

"Around one more week huh. Is there any information about Ryo whereabout?" Asked Ryuu

"Not yet. But the supports and elders manage to narrow it to Kyushu area and below it." Replied Tenn

While Ryuu and Tenn had a conversation Gaku stay silent. He lost in his thought that worried both Ryuu and Tenn, if Gaku this distracted at training something was wrong with their leader. Someone snap his finger in front of Gaku face, that surprised Gaku, he fell back from the bench. He then yelled

"What was that for?!"

"If you really this distracted something really wrong then. What are you thinking Gaku?" Questioned Tenn

The one who surprised Gaku was Tenn. Tenn now stand in front of Gaku and he bend his body toward Gaku. He narrowed his eyes, Gaku only diverted his gaze. This ticked Tenn off, he grab Gaku collar and asked Gaku slowly

"Gaku. What. Did. You. Hide."

"That's... not here. I'll tell both you and Ryuu later. I still try to calm my mind with an information i just got this morning." Answered Gaku

Tenn released his hold and huffed "Fine, but you better not hide anything, Leader."

"I won't. That's your job." Retorted Gaku

Tenn ticked again "What did you say..."

Gaku only smirked, Ryuu only smiled a weary smile 'Why these two always banter with each other...' Poor Ryuu

"So here you are!" Interupted someone

All TRG member turned their head, they saw Riku with Iori and Touma behind him, walked toward them.

"Riku." Greeted Tenn

"Hi you three." Greeted Ryuu

"Still being babysitted huh Nanase." Smirked Gaku with one eyebrow raised

"Urgh, i already told them i'm fine. But all member of I7 refused to leave me alone." Groaned Riku

"Nanase-san it's your own fault you know. You suddenly dissapeared at third day you wake up. So you can't really blame us for worried." Said Iori

"That's right Riku, Osaka almost went to panic when we realized you went missing." Added Touma

"But i only went to sight seeing after i'm done with healing the victim from my assault at Yokohama camp." Sulked Riku (the camp at Ch.1)

It seem like even when he was undercontrol, Riku managed to avoid killing anyone, even the worse that injured at Yokohama assault was healed and recovering now thanks to Riku healing ability. He felt really guilty eventhough no one blame him.

"Without anyone escorting you." Stated Touma and Iori at the same time

"Urgh... It's not fair you two team up like that." Pouted Riku

Suddenly someone ruffled Riku hair, then Riku saw the one who ruffled his hair was his brother.

"Both of them is right Riku. We still don't know if there any traitor among us. You cann't just dissapeared like that. I'm worry too you know." Lectured Tenn

"... If Tenn-nii said so..." Replied Riku

"Good." Smiled Tenn

Both Touma and Iori only sighed seeing both Riku and Tenn lost in their world. while Gaku and Ryuu sweatdropped.

"I should had asked Kujou-san help from beginning to make Nanase-san comply to this." Sighed Iori

Ryuu only laughed and patted Iori shoulder. Gaku looked at Touma, both stilled like they communicate something, then Touma smiled sadly and nodded his head, Gaku nodded back. Iori tilted his head like asking something but Gaku shook his head, he gestured to Iori that his leader will told him later. These exchange didn't missed by Tenn eyes, but Tenn choose to confront it later. Unknown by Touma, Gaku and Iori, there was someone else noticed their interaction...

"What are you doing here Riku? With training gear to." Questioned Tenn

All of TRG member just realized that Riku, Iori, and Touma were wearing their training gear, their weapon were sheated at their hips. Riku smiled and answered Tenn question

"Tenn-nii, let's spar."

"Eh...?"

A few minutes later both Riku and Tenn stood at the center of the field, both standing opposite each other with their twin sword sheated out but Riku eyes covered by his bangs. Gaku stand at the middle of them, he looked at each of them and asked if they were ready. Both nodded their head

"Alright.... Begin!" Shouted Gaku and he immediately jumped back

Tenn and Riku dashed toward each other and their sword clashed. Riku tried to stab Tenn using his left sword, but Tenn blocked it. Tenn pushed Riku sword back, he quickly spinned and kick Riku. Riku managed to dodge at last second and leaped back several times, but one of his sword knocked away by Tenn's kick now he only held one sword at his right hand.

Riku at disadvantage now but he immedately dashed again toward Tenn with a high speed. Surprised, Tenn blocked Riku sword by crossed his sword in front of him. His hand trembled because of Riku strike force.

'How...? Riku didn't use his boost at all.'

Suddenly Riku smirked, that startled Tenn. Tenn looked up and he saw many reddish brown lance floated above him. He paled immediately

"Cielo : accel!"

The lances crashed down toward Tenn, explosion of smoke dust covered entire field making the spectator cann't see anything

"Tenn!!" Shouted Ryuu

"Did Nanase just tried to kill Tenn!?" Yelled Gaku

"Something is not right..." Whispered Touma

Ryuu, Gaku, and Iori turned their head to Touma, they saw that Touma looked at the field with disbelieve and widen eyes.

"Hey... can three of you feel it.. this pressure?" Whispered Touma

Three of them nodded their head, actually they just noticed the pressure at the middle of the fight. Touma gulped he can sense a familiar pressure... he tried to remember from where he knew this pressure. Then he remembered two years ago...

When the dust went down they can see that Tenn at kneeling position several step from where the lance rained down, while Riku stood still at his position. There were scratch wound at Tenn leg and arm, not that badly, but both of his sword knocked away from his hand. Then the lance dissapeared into nothing.

Tenn staggered up, he looked at Riku with narrowed eyes. He then sighed and closed his eyes. That moment used by Riku to dashed toward him. Suddenly Tenn dissapeared and appeared behind Riku, he kicked Riku at his side. Riku flinged down and another explosion of smoke dust happened. Tenn decide to jumped back and took back his sword. He was at ready position.

Riku walked out from the smoke and his wound slowly healed. Tenn suspicious confirmed now. He narrowed his eyes and decided to ask

"Who are you? You're certainly not Riku."

"Hm? Since when did you realize it?" Asked Not-Riku

"At the middle of the fight. Suddenly there's some kind of pressure you emitted. I know Riku speed is faster than me, but the power from earlier... it was not Riku." Answered Tenn

The Not-Riku chuckled and clapped his hand. The other four immediately get closer to Tenn and stood beside him. Not-Riku then said

"Good good. The holder of Cielo of this time is interesting."

'This time?' Thought everyone

The Not-Riku looked up and all can saw his eyes, his eyes color no longer red instead it were reddish brown

"Well then i shall answer your question then Kujou Tenn. You can call me Terra, but DIFENDERE called me  _Blessing Earth._ " Smirked Terra

All of them stilled hearing that. That's mean they now met with the planet will itself, Terra...Terra chuckled again when he saw their faces, Tenn snapped from his trace and asked

"Where is Riku?"

"Ah Riku? He's inside our mind. He understand what i'm trying to do and gave me his consent to use his body." Smiled Terra, then he looked at Touma

"Long time no see, Suzaku." Said Terra

Touma nodded his head "It has been two years, Terra."

"Inumaru-kun, you meet Terra before this?" Asked Ryuu

"Yes, Terra came out for a while after Riku awakened me." Answered Touma

"Well enough with all the pleasantries." Smiled Terra

Terra snapped his fingers, suddenly the other cann't move at all. Like gravity holding all of them down. And the scene around all of them dimmed, all movement stopped, everthing expect them changed to black and white... it almost like the time itself stopped. Terra no longer wearing training gear, he now wear clothes with black, white, and reddish brown theme.

"W—what..." Stammered Iori

"Oh~ all of you still can stand. Normaly even an veteran holder already kneeling down with this kind of pressure."

"You... what's is your objective?" Gritted out Gaku

"Hmmmm, i only want to ask some question."

Suddenly Terra playful aura changed to serious one, he bowed his head and asked using Riku soft voice "Hey... is humanity really worth it to save?"

"Wha—what did you mean by that?!" Stammered Ryuu

"Hm, i asked is humanity really that worth it to be saved." Terra tilted his head

"Why did you ask that?! Did that mean you want humanity to be destroyed?!" Shouted Gaku

"I don't really care about humanity, the only human i care is Riku and only Riku. The rest..." He shrugged his shoulder "They can dissapear for all i care." Terra smiled again

"How can you said that..." Said Iori

"Then i shall show you why." Responded Terra

Terra snapped his finger and many square transparent monitor appeared around all of them. At the monitor there were many pictures projected, some of it was about war, about many crime that humanity done, including human experiment...

"This is..." Muttered Iori

"All of this was what humanity had done for many years. Robbery, war, rape, murder, human experiment, and many more. Riku managed to recover all of this memory thanks to Past Trace."

"Riku saw all of this?!" asked Touma

"Yes, he saw this all... The humanity ugly side. So... still think humanity deserve it?" Asked Terra

"So many sin humanity commited..." Said Gaku in dread

"Are we really deserved to be saved?" Asked Ryuuu to no one

Tenn gritted his teeth and answered "Of course we are."

All eyes focused to Tenn, they saw Tenn looked straight at Terra with determination at his eyes. There's no hesistation at his word nor his eyes. Terra titled his head

"How can you said that?"

"We human always do a mistake, no one really innocent from us. But we human... we learn from that mistake! There are many bad people, but that doesn't mean all of us like that! There are many of us who tried their best to be good! Tried our best to survived! To fight against the cruelity of the world! To protect what is important! That's why i said we deserve to be saved! I don't give a damn even if you're the planet itself! Like hell i'll let you judge us like that!" Shouted Tenn

All of them shocked, to hear Tenn cursed for the first time and said something like that then Tenn continued

"And stop using my brother voice and faces to say something absurb like that!!!"

'That's what in the end you felt angry for?!' Thought the other four while sweat dropped. For a few second the situation was silent... until Terra chuckled

"Oh my my, interesting. There are another interesting human. So you said you will save humanity no matter what?"

"Yes i will." Answered Tenn

"... Even if you have to pay a heavy price?" Asked Terra in solemn tone

"... Yes."

"Such a bold decision. I hope you won't regret it Kujou Tenn. After all you will lose  _that_  no matter what you choose." Said Terra

"Lose  _that_? What do you mean?" Asked Tenn

Terra snapped his finger again, suddenly there were a burst of wind that made all of them close their eyes. When they opened their eyes the scenery around them returned to normal and the time moved again

"Well you managed to answer my question and piqued my attention. And i can sense it which one who had strong determination. Well let's start the choosing." Stated Terra

"Wait... Aren't you suppose to do that at  _Judgement Day_?" Asked Gaku

"Ahahaha, it is judgement day.  _My Judgement Day_ , it's one week before full moon. My holder really amazing, managed to misdirect all of you like that." Laughed Terra

"You really faschinated with Riku." Stated Tenn

"... You see Riku really interesting. He said that human is a sinful being, himself include, but to him everyone have a good side. No matter who, even criminal they had a reason why they like that... Human always have both dark and light side, even after everthing he saw... In the end he love them, confusing isn't it. This is why i love my holder, and i will do anything he ask, including destroying this world if he wished for it." Terra smiled a sinister smile

All of them tensed, Terra kept smiling

"When i ask him that what did you think he answered me with?" Terra went on "He said that 'I doesn't have any right to choose that, for my duty to stay as neutral as i can.' really my holder really are interesting."

"Riku..." Muttered Tenn

Terra claped his hand once "Alright then, i'll let Riku finish our duty. See you all next time, four holy beast and cielo."

Terra then closed his eyes, when he opened his eyes it was red. Riku smiled seeing all of them, he raised his right hand, suddenly the air shifted and there was a grey sword at his right hand hold. He then bring the sword to his chest, he held the hilt with both of his hand, the sword pointed toward the sky. He closed his eyes again and leaned his forehead at its blade.

"I, Holder of Terra, shall choose my side, today, at the judgement day of Terra. With humanity choosen one determination and resolve as it's determinant."

The gem at Riku sword glowed brightly

"Both humanity choosen one has been judged. Result has been conculded. Accordance to the judgement, I, Nanase Riku, holder of Terra...."

Riku opened his eyes, he looked at Tenn eyes and smiled gently

"... will fight at Cielo side. I shall support him and fight alongside him for the sake of humanity good desire and their wish to survive."

The glow get brighter, it force the other to closed their eyes. When they all opened their eyes they saw it, one of Riku clothes color changed, from reddish brown to reddish amber. Terra gem it changed color to reddish amber, it's beautiful like a sunset, there were four other gem with the color of Four Holy Beast gem surroud the Terra gem, like how Cielo was. The colors fit Riku and it was a breath taking sight to see since many speck of light floated around Riku like a diamond dust, his little brother looked like an ether being with beautiful smile painted at his face and for a while all of them can see a pair of vivid reddish amber mechanical wings at Riku back. But it dissapeared when they blinked almost like an illusion...

"Beautiful..." Whispered Tenn

Riku smile brightened up when he heard that, then he walked toward Tenn and hugged him. "Thank godness i don't have to fight you." Muttered Riku near Tenn ear

Tenn smiled, he then hugged Riku back and patted his head gently. The other smiled seeing this, but unknown by anyone Gaku smile changed to a frown. After that Riku formaly joined DIFENDERE, assigned to I7 to replace Touma (all of I7 member really feel happy, this what they waiting for since they met Riku), while Touma assigned as Riku personal protector. Well I7 originally created for  _Blessing Earth_ USERS afterall, for his protection and support.

~A few hour later, near night~

TRG member were inside their unit room to rest and for some discussion that Gaku want to talk about.

"So Gaku, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Tenn

"... Tenn do you know something about  _'Sacred Purify'_?"

"From where did you know that name?!" Shouted Tenn in suprised

"Mmm, Tenn, Gaku. Explanation please." Said Ryuu

"... It's Cielo highest purification ability, that abillity is what i will used in the battle against VOID. But the one who suppose to know only Riku and my self. How can you know about it Gaku?" Asked Tenn

"... I think its better for me show this to all of you." Said Gaku

Gaku then stood up from his chair and walked toward the monitor. He then took an FD from his chest pocket and connect it to the monitor. When connected Gaku opened an folder with the name  _Purificazione Sacra_  and let it show at the monitor. Both Tenn and Ryuu read the content, the more they read the more their face paled. Then they finished reading it.

"Gaku... from where did you get this?" Asked Ryuu slowly

"From Inumaru, he cann't tell us directly thank to Nanase sealed his ability to talk about this. That's why he gave me this FD to crack. Only managed to crack this FD after one week, and the content... as both of you read. Right now both Nikaido and Izumi-otouto told the other member of I7 about this." Answered Gaku

"So it's not an lie..." Muttered Ryuuu

"Are you kidding me..." Whispered Tenn

"I see... so you three found out too huh..."

All tree member of TRG flinced in surprised, they immediately stood from their chair and looked toward the door. They saw that Riku stood there with his not-so-innocent-smile, they didn't even detect him!

"Really that Touma, telling all of you using this way... I should sealed his memory from beginning..." Muttered Riku

"Riku! This data... Is this the truth?!" Shouted Tenn

Riku didn't answer Tenn question and still kept on smiling. Then he raised his right hand and pointed it toward Tenn.

"Terra : Seal harmony."

Riku left earing glowed, and Tenn felt that something was wrong and immediately tried to use harmony,but he cann't... Tenn looked at Riku with wide eyes and disbelieve. Both Ryuu and Gaku activated their BLANC. But Riku didn't felt threaten at all, he only smiled with closed eyes. He slowly opened his eyes but no longer he smiled, his eyes were cold and calculating.

"Terra : Gravity Force."

His earing glowed again in response, three TRG member cann't move, at all. It forced three of them to sat back at their chair... even then they still struggled to sat straight

"Wh—what... the...meaning.. of this... Riku!" Shouted Tenn in desperate tone, it was hard for him to talk when gravity presurred him like this

"Sorry Tenn-nii, i need your Harmony ability to be sealed for this. After all i don't want you to unseal my seal when i just put it on."

"Se...al...?" Asked Tenn

"Na...na..se... you..." Growled Gaku

"Sorry... it's better for the three of you to not remember about this... It's alright i won't do anything else. I did the same to I7 and Touma too. They're sleeping soundly at the unit room now."

"Riku... why..."

"... I wonder why." Smiled Riku sadly

The smile dissapeared from Riku face, his face become more serious now. He closed his eyes, the gem at his earing glowed brightly.

"Ri—"

"Terra : Seal Memory."

The glow intestified, and it blinded the entire room. When the glow dissipate, all of TRG member already fell asleep at their own seat.

"Terra : Unseal Harmony."

Terra glowed again for a while, Tenn earing glowed in response. Riku huffed out and walked toward the monitor, he then took the FD and chrushed the FD using his own hand. He dispose the remaining part of the FD to the trash bin and covered it with a tissue. He looked at the two TRG member with fondness... and lastly to Tenn with gentle and loving gaze.

"If this for the sake of everyone i love and care... then i don't mind to take the burden alone..." Muttered Riku

His eyes changed to full of determination and resolve for something... No one knows resolve for what expect for Riku himself. With that Riku leave the room, he stood straight with a sure posture, eyes looked straight forward unyielding, yet... his shoulder burdened with something really heavy....

 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   

Next in Heaven and Earth : Cielo side  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"...How can they played at the beach now ..."     
.  
.  
.  
"...We will win and survive tomorrow Riku, all of us..."      
.  
.  
.  
"...All! Ready to combat! ..."     
.  
.  
.

Next chapter : Start of Al Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but i make Terra really like Riku. Well, who can resist Riku charm? I cann't (・v・;)  
> Glimpse of Riku serious side here hehe XD


	19. Start of Al Fine

_Al Fine : To the end, often in phrases like fine (the end)_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tower location managed to be found three days later. It was at Okinawa Island, that's why today TRG and Re:vale will went to Kyoto base and tomorrow to Fukuoka base. They went to Kyoto base to pick up both I7 and Touma. They went to Kyoto two days ago for investigation puspose, because Touma said that Ryo original main base was at Kyoto. And Riku maybe can use past trace to gather information, for they didn't check Kyoto for almost one year. I7 and Touma was sent because Riku had been officialy become I7 member, and Touma come because he was Riku personal bodyguard (lol).

And their research came to fruition, Ryo returned to his base a few weeks ago and Riku managed to catch glimpse that his destination next will be Okinawa Island. When DIFENDERE send scout they found a tower at supposed empty island. The scout last message video was there were many NOIR there before it being shoot down by a dark light.

~Time skip~

One of Tenn eyebrow twiched. How can they played at the beach now when tomorrow night they will assault Ryo base? Right... Elder Takanashi gave them one day break and booked entire Momochi seaside park at Fukuoka for them. And now at the beach only TRG, I7, Revale, and Touma were there.

Tenn sighed, he seated at the chair under umbrella while looked at his brother that playing at the sea alongside I7 and Revale. He smiled seeing his brother smiling so brightly like that, really... his brother only at the base in short two-three week. But he already close to many unit, including the elders. And even Re:vale already fell to his brother charm.

'Splash' someone sprayed water to him, that made him came out from his musing. Tenn blinked in surprised, his hair, face and jacket drenched with water, when he turned left he saw both Ryuu and Gaku grinned toward him with water gun at their hand. Ah so that's where the water came from.

"Gaku, Ryuu..." Began Tenn slowly

"Well we have a day off, don't just sat there like that. Have some fun Tenn!" Grinned Gaku

"That's right Tenn, let's play." Continued Ryuu

"I see..."

Tenn bowed his head, when he looked up he smiled brightly toward Gaku and Ryuu, sparkle appeared around Tenn. Suddenly both Gaku and Ryuu shivered even thought it really hot at the beach. Then they saw it, at both of Tenn hand, a water gun that filled with  _ **ice and cold water**_. He slowly stood up and walked toward Ryuu and Gaku still smiling complete with sparkle but with dark aura behind him

"Alright then let's have fun shall we~"

"Wai-From where the hell did you get that!!!" Shouted Gaku (That's what i want to know too Gaku (￣ ￣|||))

"Sa~ I wonder. Are you both ready?"

Without being told both Gaku and Ryuu ran as quickly as possible from Tenn, and joined the other at the ocean with Tenn hot at their heels. And it ended with a game of tag with Tenn as the devi-I mean catcher.

"Tenn!! Why did you target me!!!"

"Sorry Momo-senpai, i had some grudge."

"Grudge? Ah you mean when i asked Riku-GAHH!!! COLDDDDD!!!"

"Me too?"

"Well you're a pair Yuki-senpai, it's only fair like that."

"I see-URGH!!! It's cold!!!"

"Two down... who is next?"

Tenn looked at the other survivor with bright smile, both Momo and Yuki were shivering from the cold of the water that sprayed to them. The other (expect Riku) sweat dropped seeing that. And wondered why this end up like this... right... blame Gaku and Ryuu.

"It's slaugther... All hurry up and run!" Commanded Yamato

And all of them scattered tried to run from Tenn.

"Iorin! It's not fair to use your water manipulation like that!"

"Someone once said, use everthing you can use!"

"Riku, don't use your gravity power like that!"

"Sorry Tenn-nii! Your face is so scary!"

"What are you talking about? I'm smiling aren't i?"

'Yeah right...' The thought of the majority

"Uwaa, i'm caught..." Whined Riku, but he only being shoot with a little water, not like Momo and Yuki who completely drenched

"Riku you go to Yuki-senpai and Momo-senpai at the shore."

"Ok~"

Tenn then looked at the other and smiled complete with sparkle and glitter

"Since Riku out now... I can go full power right?"

The other face paled when they saw Tenn earing glowed and many small silverish pink sphere floated around Tenn, the light bullet. Well... let's just said that the game ended with the dev-I mean Tenn win. All of the victim lying down around the shore.

"That damn brat... It was a battle not a game of tag." Muttered Gaku

"Fighting NOIR was never this hard..." Muttered Ryuu

"And whose fault is that." Muttered Yamato

"Well at last all of us had fun." Laughed Momo

Yamato looked around and saw that all of them had a smile at their face, the atmosfer around them felt so light. "I cann't denied that." Smiled Yamato

Meanwhile Touma looked at Riku, Riku sat beside Tenn and both of them talked with smile at their face. Touma smiled seing that, but there was longing painted at his gaze. This was noticed by Iori.

"Inumaru-san?"

"... It's nothing. It just that... seeing both of them like that... no matter how close i am to Riku, nothing can change Kujou position at his heart." Said Touma with bitter smile

"... You said that, but you didn't realize it, what you said earlier was what many people think when they saw you and Nanase-san interact with each other." Responded Iori

"... Iori, you..."

"What can i said? It's hard not to with Nanase-san personality. But i know that i will lose the battle and decide to step back. At Nanase-san heart, the special place already belonged to both Kujou-san and you Inumaru-san." Smiled Iori

Touma smiled with ease now "... Thank you Iori." Then he looked at the blue of the sea. The scenery was beautiful, but Touma didn't knew why he cann't bring himself to really enjoy it... Like there was something important that he forgot...

~With Tenn and Riku~

"Ah~ it was so fun." Riku smiled brightly

"It's good that you had so much fun." Smiled Tenn

Riku grinned toward Tenn, he gazed toward the ocean. He then sighed out with smile at his face. "Ne Tenn-nii, did you know there is no darkness at the sky?"

"Hm... There aren't?"

Riku nodded his head "Because there will be always a light at the sky, that's why the darkness (Noir) cann't touch the sky (Cielo) directly. At the sky there will be always a light that illuminate the earth. Protecting the earth (Terra) from darkness and emptiness (VOID)."

"Riku..."

Riku then leaned his head at Tenn shoulder, his left hand entwined with Tenn right hand. Both of them spent a few minutes in silence.

"We will win and survive tomorrow Riku, all of us."

Riku nodded his head, then he tighten his grip at Tenn hand, Tenn gripped back. After that they returned back to the base. Riku decided to spent the night with Tenn, he slept and had a peaceful dream in Tenn gentle embrace that night.

~Next Day, Night time~

All of them at a plane now. TRG, I7, Revale, and Touma. They discussed about their briefing earlier. Four of them (Yamato, Gaku, Touma, and Yuki) surrounded a table with a map above it while the other member stood behind them. This operation used many unit, and it decided that Gaku will act as the main leader for this operation.

"So only Kujou, Riku, and USERS from four holy beast that entered the tower... Is that enough?" Asked Yamato in worried tone

"We don't had any choice, only six of us have a telepath ability, if we use normal communicator there is high possibility for Ryo to hack it when we gone inside the tower. And we need many people outside the tower so that when we confront Ryo he cann't have a back up from the NOIR army outside the tower." Answered Touma

"It the best strategy we had because of limited information. But how can we enter the tower that being surrounded by NOIR?" Questioned Gaku

"About that..."

Touma looked up from his discussion with the other unit leader, he glanced toward his right, the other followed his gaze and it ended with Riku. Riku tilted his head, Touma gestured with his hand for Riku to came to his side. Riku then stood beside Touma and looked at the map, the map from Ie island of Okinawa. There were an X where it used to be village hall, it was where the tower located now.

"Riku we will land near the tower, can you opened a path for us around here?"

"A path... ah i got it. Yes, i can do it."

"Alright, i will talk to the pilot about our landing place."

Touma then walked toward the front of the plane, while the other looked at each other confused. Tamaki noticed something from the window, he saw it, the black tower and it surrounded by so many army of NOIR.

"Guys! We are here!"

"All of you sit down or grab something! Banri-san! Open the back door!" Shouted Touma

"Ok got it!" Answered Banri

The door at the back of the plane opened, there near the door stood Riku, using his gravity manipulation to stood still. His left earing glowing brightly, Riku raised his right hand toward the enemy below them.

"Terra : Gravity Sphere!"

The gem glowed again, suddenly many huge reddish amber sphere appeared in a line. The sphere then fell down toward the NOIR army and eleminated them in large quantities. There at the place where Riku attacked before now empty from NOIR and it created a large way for the plane to land. After that Riku immediately used another ability

"Terra : Gravity wall!"

A see through reddish amber wall rose from side of the road Riku created, to make sure no NOIR will hindering their landing. Riku immediately jogged and sat beside Tenn.

"Prepare for the rough landing all!" Shouted Banri

All of them held to something, prepared for the landing at the rought way. After safely landing all of them went outside. They saw another two plane landed behind them, and many other unit came from the plane. All of the unit make a barricade in front of the tower, including I7 (expect Iori and Riku) and Revale.

"All! Ready to combat!" Shouted Gaku

Everyone took out their weapon and readied their stance. Gaku looked around and saw all of them ready, he nooded to himself, then he looked at Riku

"Nanase! Release the wall!"

"On it!"

The transparent wall vanished, the army of NOIR began to march toward them

"All unit began the attack! Yuki-san! Nikaido! I leave the command to you both" Ordered Gaku

"Alright!" "Roger that!"

And the fight began. Gaku then turned around and running toward the tower, followed behind him was Ryuu, Tenn, Touma, Iori, and Riku. Six of them stopped in front of the tower door.

"All of you, bring out your weapon." Commanded Riku

All of them immediately bring out their weapon, they held their weaponn in front of them. Riku sheated out one of his sword, then he pointed the tip of his sword toward where the other weapon were.

"Terra : Boost All. Target : Cielo and four holy beast."

Terra gem glowed, there were five light shoot out from Terra gem and went inside the other gem. The other gem glowed in response after the light entered the gem, all of them can felt their strengt increased already. TRG member looked at Riku in amazement

"You can use boost all for more than one person?" Asked Gaku

Riku nodded his head and smiled "Yes, after all it's my duty to support."

"Good job, Nanase." Praised Gaku, while the other smiled toward Riku. Then their focus returned to the door in front of them.

" _Are you guys ready?"_  Asked Gaku via telepath to check all of them can use it or not

 _"Ready"_  Answered Iori

 _"All set."_  Responded Touma

 _"As ready as i can."_  This one was Ryuu

 _"Let's win this."_  Both brother said this at the same time

Gaku nodded his head. And all of them entered the tower... this battle shall be an omen... an omen from the start of the end.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Cielo Side

.

.

.

"...Riku body tensed, the other immediately step up infront of Riku..."   
.

.

.

"...At our private spar... Amongst 10 battle against me, Ryuu win nine times..."

.

.  
.  
"...Riku draw out both of his grey sword, silverish red gem gleamed at the cross guard..."   
.

.

.

Next chapter : Stringendo Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light chapter before the last battle. Cielo side is near ending guys~ ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ
> 
> The reason for Tenn assault is... releasing his stress because the other take his brother attention, especially I7 #slapped ♪('ε｀ )  
> And what Riku talking about is, Riku believe that Tenn (Cielo) will protect him (Terra) no matter what~


	20. Stringendo Battle

_Stringendo : Tightening; narrowing; played with a pressing forward or acceleration of the tempo_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness was the only thing they can saw, suddenly there was a light and the room lighten up. There, not far from them stood their enemy, Tsukumo Ryo. Ryo looked at Riku with evil gleam at his eyes, Riku body tensed, the other immediately step up in front of Riku.

"Welcome! Welcome to my beloved tower, holder of four holy beast, Kujou Tenn, and... My Dear Riku~"

Riku swords gem suddenly glowed, his eyes changed color to reddish amber and Terra came out borrowing his holder body with anger at his face.

"You vermin... We, Terra and it's holder, already choose side! You won't touch my holder anymore!" Shouted Terra

Ryo only laughed in response and that made Terra pissed off. Terra threw one of his sword toward Ryo, but it only passed throught Ryo

"Tch, a projection huh..." Growled Terra

"My my, Terra! You need to control that temper of you. Well then, can you all stop me?"

Then the projector dissapeared and leave all of them an empty room. Terra tched again and closed his eyes. The eyes returned to red and that mean Riku was back at control now. Riku then sighed and looked at his sword.

"I know you hold a grudge, but don't suddenly take control of my body like that." Scolded Riku

Terra gem glowed in response, apologizing for took control of Riku body. Riku only smiled and looked at the other. He tilted his head because the other looked at him in shock. Then they shooked their head

"I almost forgot Terra can do that..." Muttered Ryuu

"Well we need to hurry. I didn't saw any elevator and only saw stair. Let's go all!" Shouted Gaku

The other nodded their head and ran toward the stair. All expect Ryuu already at the stair, when Ryuu tried to stepped toward the stair he senses an attack, he immediately jumped back. He saw a blast of huge wind just attacked where he was. When he turned around.. he saw a VOID with tiger form, the tiger walked toward the stair.

'Damn.' Thought Ryuu

Ryuu immediately kneeled and touch the ground, "Seiryuu : Earth wall!" and closed the path toward the stair. Gaku contacted him via telepath

'Ryuu! What's going on!'

'All of you head off first! I have a tiger to play with first!'

'... you better catch up.'

'Roger that!'

Ryuu focused back to his enemy. The tiger looked at him then he growled loudly, his form become unstable and changed to more smalled size. It no longer tiger... it was his teammate form... the NOIR using Gaku form to fight him. And from the enemy fight stance and earlier wind blast, it seems like the enemy can use Gaku ability as well.

"Are you kidding me..." Muttered Ryu, cold sweat poured out from his forehead

~At the second floor~

All five gaped in disbelieve... in front of them was a dragon... a NOIR with a dragon from. Both Tenn and Riku sensed something from below them, and shouted for all of them to dodge. Suddenly many vine of earth came out from below them, all of them managed to jump, but the vine managed to caught two ankle.

"Iori! Tenn-nii!" Shouted Riku

Iori tched and stabbed the vine to released himself while Tenn slashed the vine. Both landed then immediately stood straight, Iori raised his left hand toward to dragon with open palm.

"Genbu : Water dome!"

A dome created from the water appeared and engulfed the dragon. The dragon smashed the dome for so many times, the water didn't budge but Iori flinched. He turned to where Tenn and the other were.

"All of you go! I'll hold the dragon here!"

"Understood! Let's go everyone!" Responded Gaku

The other nooded, four of them immediately dashed toward the stair past the water dome. When Riku at the bottom at the stair he turned around and shouted "You better caught up with us Iori!". He then continued his ascend toward upstairs. Iori hearing that blinked and then smiled.

Suddenly a burst of many vines managed to pierced the water dome. Iori flinced back and released his control over the dome. When the water dome came down, the dragon no longer there. Instead the NOIR took another form to use... it was Ryuu form, complete with gun at each of his hand.

"... Amongst all, it's the person that hold my elemental weakness..."

~At the stair~

At the stair the other ran as fast as they can. Riku right hand touched the wall, and the gem at his sword was glowing. When the glow dissipate Riku face look solemn. He then told them what he found while running

"I managed to get this tower information. This tower only have six floor, but the distance between floor is around 20-25m."

"That's pretty far." Stated Touma

"Each floor have a guardian, Ryo-san used the four holy beast to protect each floor."

"What! How can that be!" Shouted Gaku

"All of your dna that he got when all of you injured at the battle."

"I see, Ryo used the holder of four holy beast dna to make NOIR with their form. Is that what you mean Riku?" Asked Tenn

"Yes, Tenn-nii. Yaotome-san said that Tsunashi-san fought a tiger, and earlier Iori fought a dragon. I think they can changed their form to human form...more exactly the holder of four holy beast form."

"So that mean Ryuu is fighting me, while Izumi-otouto fighting Ryuu."

Riku nodded his head. "The next floor will be either phoenix or turtle. Please be careful Touma, Yaotome-san, Tenn-nii. The guardian targeting those who have elemental weakness to the guardian own element, and they targeting Cielo holder to."

"Wind can cut earth, earth can absorb water, water can extinguish fire, and fire can burn the air. Tch, Ryuu and Izumi Iori at the elemental disadvantage. And that Tsukumo Ryo really want me die." Concluded Tenn

"Well Ryuu will be fine." Said Gaku like it was a matter of fact

"You're pretty sure about that Yaotome." Touma raised one of his eyebrow

Tenn and Gaku looked at each other then to where Touma and Riku were. "At our private spar... Amongst 10 battle against me, Ryuu win nine times." Answered Gaku while grimacing

Both Touma and Riku eyes widen in surprised, they knew Ryuu was strong. But never thought he was stronger than Gaku. Seeing both of their expression Tenn chuckled. "You both tricked by how gentle Ryuu looks like."

While talking they arrived at the next floor, the third one. Hot, that was what they felt when arrived at this floor. Flying at the middle of the room was a huge phoenix with flame engulfed it entire body. The bird sent torrent of fire to them when they just arrived .Fortunately they dodge at the right time, unfortunately Gaku and Tenn were seperated from the other. And like what Riku said, the bird targeted Gaku and Tenn, the one who held fire weakness and Cielo holder.

"Tch, damn bird. Byakko : Wind dome!"

A dome created from wind encircled the bird and trapped it there. But it won't hold to long because of the elemental advantage.

"Go! Leave the bird to me! I won't lose to elemental disadvantage!"

Tenn nodded his head "You better win Gaku!" then he leave with Riku and Touma at his heels. Gaku only smirked and muttered "I'll win even without you said that you damn brat."

When the wind die down the phoenix already changed from to Touma form. And the NOIR already dashed toward Gaku, Gaku managed to block the NOIR slash and counter the attack. His fight has began.

~With the other three~

Now there were only three of them, high possibility at the next floor Touma will be leave behind to hold back the turtle guardian.

"Touma... Please be careful."

"I'll be fine Riku." Smiled Touma

Tenn only glanced at them without saying anything. Riku then sighed and muttered

"I never thought Ryo-san is the enemy when we met two years ago...."

"What!! You met him before?!" Shouted Touma and Tenn while looked back at Riku

"... I didn't tell you?" Riku innocently tilted his head

"No you don't!!" Shouted them both again

"I met him for the first time at Kyoto around two years ago, the day of Touma unit funeral." Said Riku

"Did he noticed anything?" Asked Tenn

"No, i didn't bring Gin that time. But we talked about death that time. And the second time around a month after i awaken Iori, he asked me what i thought of human..." Answered Riku

"Really Riku... is that why he's so fascinated with you?" Asked Touma with bafled expresion

"... Maybe...?"

Tenn groaned as well "Only you Riku... Only you..."

"Mou! I don't know he is an enemy at that time Tenn-nii!" Pouted Riku

Without realizing it they arrived at the fourth floor. But they didn't see a turtle with snake tail anywhere. Suddenly two arrow coated with water fired toward both Touma and Tenn. Both of them managed to cut down the arrow before it hit them. There at the corner of the room, stood NOIR with Iori form. Touma tched and stepped to the front with his gunblade ready.

"This one smart, using a surprise attack like that."

"Touma..."

"Go Riku, Kujou! There's no way i lose from a fake!"

Tenn nodded his head and grabbed his brother wrist. He then ran while dragging his brother. Riku glanced toward Touma with worried face, but Touma only smiled in reasurance. The black Iori tried to fired it arrow toward Tenn but it was blocked by Touma, both Tenn and Riku safely ascend the stair to the next floor.

"Your enemy is me... NOIR!"

The NOIR changed it weapon to a rapier. Both it and Touma dashed toward each other with weapon aimed to kill.

~With Tenn and Riku~

"Tenn-nii please be careful when fighting against Ryo."

"Riku?"

"Always use harmony to protect your thought. Or else Ryo will use his ability empath, to strengthen any dark thought that lingering in you mind. That what he used to defeat me... He used my fear of being abandoned to shaken my will. Please... please be careful."

Both of them ran at the stair toward the fifth floor now, side by side. Tenn glanced at Riku face, his little brother face painted with worried for him. Tenn smiled and then patted his brother head.

"I'll be fine, please worried about yourself more."

Riku nodded his head and both of them continued ran in silence. They finally managed to arrived at fifth floor, seperated by an closed door, but before they entered the door to the fifth floor Riku held Tenn back.

"Riku?"

The other only opened Tenn right palm and placed something there, Tenn eyes widened in shock, he looked at Riku in disbelieve.

"Riku this..."

Riku only smiled, the gem at both of his sword glinted "...It's alright Tenn-nii i'll be fine. But you cann't use it immediately, it need time. And please use it carefully."

"Ok then, i believe you."

Riku nodded his head "Tenn-nii, at this floor when this door opened the door to the stair that connected this floor and the next floor stair will be closed, this is how it was designed. So please use accel to immediately ran toward the door, i'll use my accel to boost you to."

"How about you?"

"I'll stay at this floor and defeated the NOIR in this floor. After all it's dangerous for me to go upstair and meet directly with Ryo. He might shaken my mind again."

Tenn cupped Riku cheek gently and connected their forehead together

"Please be careful, Riku."

Riku chuckled "You're the one that will fight the boss, Tenn-nii. It's alright i'll careful. "

Both of them looked at each other eyes and slowly stepped back from each other. Riku slowly opened the door, and like what he predicted the door at the other side of the room began to close.

"Terra : Accel to Cielo!"

"Cielo : Accel!"

Their gem at the weapon glowed and boosted Tenn speed. Without seeing the enemy Tenn dashed toward the door with a very high speed. He managed to enter the door, he turned back and saw at between the gap Riku nodded and smiled to him, he nodded back and began to ran toward the last enemy.

Riku smile die down and looked at the enemy of the room. It was not a normal NOIR, not at all. Since not far from where he stood he saw himself with blank look. Different from other floor guardian, this one was not a black mass that used human form. This one looked like normal human...

"... To think Ryo-san cloned me. This clone... I see... NOIR as a bloodstream, that's why he can move, he is controlled by Ryo-san... In the end human cann't created a live after all. For we are not a god."

Riku draw out both of his grey sword, silverish red gem gleamed at the cross guard. The clone draw out his weapon as well, then both of them dashed toward each other, and their swords clashed making a loud sound.

~With Tenn~

Tenn still ran with double accel as his boost, the thing that Riku gave to him was keep at his pocket. Not long he stood in front of a door, he immediately opened the door with Cielo at ready position. But what he saw surprised him, he can saw the night (or was it morning now?) sky from this huge rooftop. Ryo stood at the middle with a black twin sword at his hand, and smirk at his face.

Tenn glared toward Ryo and gritted his teeth. Without saying anything both of them immediaterly dashed to each other and began their attack... The final fight has began...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Cielo Side

.

.

.

"...But Tenn had one problem..."   

.

.

.

"...Suddenly something at Tenn pocket glowing..."   

.

.

.  
"...i cann't allow any of you to step outside of this room... and get in my way..."   

.

.  
.

Next chapter : Void's Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone realize anything strange here?  
> (*・ω・)ﾉ  
> Hehe i applause you if you notice it hehe ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	21. Void's Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (╥﹏╥)

_Coda : A passage that brings a piece or a movement to an end_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenn slashed his sword toward Ryo shoulder, Ryo blocked it and tried to counter by stabbing Tenn stomach. Tenn managed to dodge and leaped back a few step, he swing his sword to his right

"Cielo : Light Bullet!"

Many small silverish pink sphere appeared around him and fired toward Ryo, Ryo blocked some of them and dodged the rest of the bullet. Ryo swing his left sword to clear the smoke that appeared because of Tenn attack, in an instant Tenn already in front of him with sword ready. But Ryo blocked Tenn attack with both of his sword crossed in front of him, Tenn tried to push his sword, trying to empower Ryo, Ryo smirked and it was noticed by Tenn.

"Vuoto : Shadow torrent!"

Fortunately in a second hearing that Tenn jumped back, and he saw where he stood earlier was engulfed by torrent of black mass. It managed to scratch Tenn leg, the scratch wound was become dark but slowly it dissapeared. Seeing this Ryo tched

"So i really need to stab you directly to taint Cielo..."

_Tenn-nii, you need to use Sacred Purify directly to VOID, not like when you purify me. But VOID itself is not the gem at the weapon Ryo-san hold, it is inside Ryo-san. So you need to separate them first, use Pure Purify to separate them. But remember this, you only have one chance to separate them. Please be careful when you use Pure Purify._

Tenn tried to analyze the situation calmly. Remembering what Riku told him, the only way to separate them was to stab Ryo and used  _Pure Purify_ , the one that he used before to save Riku. Both Tenn and Ryo needed to stab their enemy at the chest for their plan to success. Destroying world for Ryo, protecting the world for Tenn.

But Tenn had one problem... his enemy had more experience than him. Ryo slashed where Tenn neck positon was, Tenn dodged it by leaned back quickly. Tenn didn't saw incoming kick to his stomach, Tenn eyes bulged in surprised and he was slammed back. Tenn immediately staggered up and coughed. It seems like he had to use  _it_ , but  _it_  still not fully sync with him yet. Tenn gritted his teeth and dashed toward Ryo to continued their battle

~With Ryuu~

Ryuu jumped back to dodge another wind blast while holding his left side. He was careless earlier, the enemy found his blind side and managed to deliver a hard punch that imbued with wind ability. Thanks to that Ryuu left side really hurting now and he cann't use his full speed. The speed that usually he needed to beat Gaku in spar.

"Urgh... I really need Riku-kun or Yuki-san healing ability now." Muttered Ryuu

Ryuu gritted his teeth and continued to fired his bullet toward the enemy

~With Iori~

Iori sighed out in tiredness, fighting against the NOIR that had Ryuu ability tiring him. Iori knew his own limit, so he knew there was no way he can win against Ryuu in normal combat battle, whether it was close or long range combat (eventhought the one he fought now was only a fake). He had one ability he can use... the highest ability of Genbu water manipulation. But for that he needed his entire stamina, so it was impossible to use it now.

"I hope you use  _that_  in this battle, Nanase-san. I really need it now."

Iori continued his battle, but using his water manipulation to made the entire room wet he even let the water absorbed by the NOIR. 'Soon.' he thought

~With Gaku~

Gaku dodged to the side from incoming fire bullet, he pivoted his leg and dashed toward the NOIR. When the NOIR blocked the attack Gaku gritted his teeth and jumped back to catch his breath. He cann't really use his wind manipulation now since the NOIR often used it flame attack. What Gaku hate was that this NOIR really copied Touma ability to fight. Both him and Touma were balanced fighter, so if they fought each other it will be a long time before it can finished.

"... I need to make a surprise attack, but to do that i need another boost."

At the time like this was where Gaku really envy both Tenn and Riku ability that can boost their power.

~With Touma~

Touma blade clashed with the NOIR rapier, Touma didn't really have a problem fighting against the NOIR. He was after all the strongest among the Four Holy Beast, how can he not the strongest, he fought against Riku daily after all. But there were one thing he really hate when fought against Iori or Riku, their speed and agility. Touma speed was below them both, and usually Touma managed to defeat them by wearing them out first at the fight. But... the NOIR that he fought now didn't have that weakness. Touma then sighed

"At the time like this... I really need Riku boost ability. I hope he use  _that_ soon."

The blade still clashed with rapier, just one...just one moment of the NOIR carelessness or Riku speed boost... Then Touma will surely win.

~With Riku~

Riku stood in the middle of the room with closed eyes, his sword still being held at both of his hand. He breath out and in slowly to composed himself. He opened his eyes and looked to the side of the room. There, lay the body of the clone he fought earlier, unmoved because Riku already clean the NOIR inside of the body. For Riku who was serious in fight... his fight was not that hard, almost easy.

"... Empty vessel, no soul inside the body. I see so that's what Ryo-san want..."

He then looked up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. "Ryo-san, no one... not even you can revive someone already dead you know... For you're only human." Muttered Riku

Riku closed his eyes again in solemn expression. He focussed at his hearing, then he heard it, many battle below still not yet end. Riku then smiled "Shall we help them all?" and stabbed both of his sword at the ground.

"Ne Terra... I think i will confess to  _him_ when he got here later..." Muttered Riku while clenched something like a necklace at his chest

The gem at Riku sword glowed in silverish red and Riku chuckled. "Well, i don't want to regret anything."

The gem glowed again but brightly this time, the gem light was radiating a warm and comforting feeling. Riku smiled, then he entwined his hand and let it rest at his chest, like he was praying.

"Well then, lets show them...  _The Blessing of Terra_."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then everyone can heard it... those who fought outside the tower... Ryuu... Iori... Gaku... Touma... even Tenn heard it... a song... being sang by beautiful and captivating voice that took their breath away...

_In my eye and in my way_

__In the sky so far away_ _

All member of I7 and Revale looked at the tower, even other unit too. The voice... it was so beautiful. All of them can felt it, their exhaustion and wound were dissapeared, their stamina slowy restored when they heard the song. Their spirit went up and thanks to that the NOIR outside the tower annihilated far more quickly than before

_Are you hiding in the grey_

__I am on my way to find you_ _

Ryuu can felt that his inside wound healing, with this he can use his full speed. When the NOIR punched toward Ryuu, Ryuu narrowed his eyes. He immediately catch the hand that tried to punch him. Ryuu then raised his hand to aim at the NOIR middle forehead

"Checkmate." And shoot the NOIR at point blank range, the NOIR dissapeared

_In the shadow where you lay_

__In the darkness i'll be praying_ _

Iori smiled when he heard the song, his stamina returned. And thanks to that he can executed the plan. The floor where Iori was full of water, the NOIR tried to absorb the water since the NOIR element was earth. But Iori had other plan.

"Genbu : Freeze." And the water at the entire floor being freeze, the same can be said with the NOIR. It encased with ice, Iori walked to the freezed NOIR and destroyed it with his rapier.

_One by one in a lonely lullaby_

Gaku dashed toward the NOIR with sudden burst of speed, because of his stamina recovering he can use his full speed again. "Byakko : Cyclone fist!" His hand encased with wind and with full power he punched the NOIR at the chest. The NOIR being thrown to the wall, it crumbled alongside the NOIR. Gaku checked the NOIR and it already dissapeared into nothing, he smirked.

_Dancing like a lonely feather_

__In the windy weather_ _

The same with Iori, Touma smiled when he heard Riku voice. He closed his eyes while listening to the song, his enemy used that and dashed toward him with it rapier targeting where his heart was. When the enemy near him Touma dissapeared and suddenly already behind the NOIR with his gunblade raised like he just cutted something. The NOIR being cutted in the middle and disintegrated into nothing. Touma still keep his eyes closed while smiling, continued hearing Riku beautiful voice.

_Looking for a beacon and some clarity_

Tenn surprised when he heard Riku sang, he never thought Terra healing ability can be used like this. While Ryo, when he heard Riku sang he smile in glee.

"Ah~ I really wanted this child~" Muttered Ryo

Tenn narrowed his eyes in anger and disgust, he still in the middle of the fight so he can heard what Ryo muttered. Like hell he will allow Ryo got his hand at his brother!

_Long to fly again together_

__And i wonder whether_ _

Suddenly something at Tenn pocket glowing and floated out from it. Ryo immediately jumped back in surprised. Who won't surprised, the thing that flew out of Tenn pocket was a gem. And not any gem, it was glowed in reddish amber... the color of  _Blessing Earth_ , Terra.

'It's time' Tenn can heard Terra voice inside his mind. He then released his left sword from his hand and grabbed the floating Terra gem. At Tenn hand Terra gem glowed brightly, it was so bright that it made Ryo covered his eyes so that he won't got blind

_We will ever find our melody_

The light dissipated, Ryo opened his eyes and looked at Tenn. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelieve. At Tenn left hand was a familiar grey sword, the sword that should only belong to Riku and only Riku... The gem at the grey sword glowed in reddish amber, that was the evidence the sword at Tenn hand was genuine. Ryo screamed out in rage

"Vuoto : Accel and Strike!" And immediately dashed toward Tenn

_Over mountain and below the stars_

But it was futile, since now Tenn held two BLANC power in his hand. "Cielo, Terra : Aegis." An double layered transparent dome appeared around Tenn and held back Ryo attack. Ryo even being pushed back thanks to the dome. Ryo tched and leaped back

"Vuoto : Shadow Laser!" Many purplish black sphere appeared above Tenn, and from the ray was fired an laser look a like in black color. Aimed toward Tenn, the place where Tenn was covered with smoke from Ryo attack. Thinking the enemy already down Ryo smirked.

_Light my way so i know where you are_

But the smirk dissapeared when the smoke dissipate. Stood still with full of glory was Tenn. The dome that protected him only had one layer now but it was cracked. Tenn willed it to dissapeared, he then raised his right sword to the sky, the gem glowed in silverish pink

"Cielo : Shooting Star!" An huge silverish sphere appeared above them, a pair of vivid silverish pink mechanical wings appeared at Tenn back. Ryo looked at the sphere with horror and fear, he tried to run away.

_Anywhere and anytime i sing my song for you_

But Ryo cannot move, at all. Like something held him back, it was like... a force held him at his place.... A gravity force. Ryo looked at Tenn, Tenn left hand that held the grey sword raised toward him, the gem glowed in reddish amber.

"You won't go anywhere... Tsukumo Ryo!" Shouted Tenn

_My tomorrow my today_

Tenn brought down his right hand and shouted "Fire!", and the sphere fired toward Ryo and hitted him directly

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!" and everthing covered with smoke that caused by the attack

_It is time for you to find your way_

When the smoke dissipate Tenn saw that Ryo still stood but he was staggering. Tenn immediately dashed toward Ryo with Cielo in ready positon and stabbed him... right at the chest.

"Cielo : Pure purify!" and the rooftop was covered with pilar of light

~At the same time with the other~

Ryuu ran toward the second floor when he finished his fight, when he arrived at second floor what the saw surprised him. It was completely covered with ice! Even his breath become white now! Stood at the middle of the room was Iori who just noticed him

"Tsunashi-san?"

"Iori-kun? Are you the one who did it?"

"Ah, it's Genbu highest water manipulation ability, Freezing." Smiled Iori

Then both of them continued to the third floor and saw Gaku stood beside the crumbling wall. Gaku noticed them and waved, Ryuu waved back while Iori only nodded.

"So you both manage to win. Nice job you two." Praised Gaku

"Haha you too Gaku." Laughed Ryuu

And three of them continued to the fourth floor, when they arrived they saw Touma already near the stair toward the next floor, but Touma noticed them and stopped walking. He nodded his head in greeting. In the end four of them ran toward the next floor

While walking Gaku began the conversation "The song earlier, what actually was that?"

"That is the highest healing and support ability that Terra have and the reason he given the name  _Blessing Earth_  by DIFENDERE.  _The Blessing of Terra_. It's not only fully healed the wound and recover stamina, it boosted fighting capability too at huge scale area." Answered Touma

"It can only used once in a year though, that's why Nanase-san really need to careful when to use it." Continued Iori

"To think Riku-kun have this kind of ability..." Whispered Ryuu

Four of them arrived at the fifth floor, but the door was closed. Both Ryuu and Gaku pushed it open... the scenery they saw in front of them surprised them. Lily... a floor was full with many white Lily flower, the flower really beautiful...

Stood in the middle of the room was Riku, with a a pair of vivid reddish amber mechanical wings at his back. But the wings dissapeared when he turned toward them. He saw them when he turned around and he smiled brightly. That made four of them smiled back in return.

~With Tenn~

The pilar of light dissipate and Tenn opened his eyes. He was bend in one knee, not far in front of him was his and Riku sword stabbed to the ground with crossed position. Tenn looked to the middle of the room... at there a purplish black gem floating... it was VOID.

"Hah... Hah... I only needed to use hah...  _Sacred Purify_  now." Muttered Tenn while trying to catch his breath

Tenn suddenly heard someone chuckle, he looked at his left and saw Ryo was the one who chuckled, he laying at the floor with stab wound at his chest. "Can you use that skill Kujou Tenn? Knowing the payment?"

"Payment? What are you talking about?"

Ryo looked at then with wide eyes, not long... he laugh... he laughed so much that made him cry. He then looked at the night near morning sky "Really Riku-kun... you can be so sly..." Muttered Ryo

Tenn looked at Ryo in confusion "Just what are you talking about?!" But Ryo didn't answer him, he only smirked slightly

~With the other~

All of them still looking around the Lily garden Riku created. To think that his song can made even the flower bloom, it was really amazing. Gaku then noticed that the gate toward the next floor already opened.

"Oi, it seems like we can go up now." Shouted Gaku

"This mean that Kujou-san already finished his battle." Said Iori

"Let's go then." Smiled Ryuu

The four of Holy Beast holder walked toward the stair, then Touma noticed that Riku didn't move from his position at all.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Touma was worried, he cann't saw Riku face since it was bowed down. The he heard Riku mumbled something and suddenly the gate to the next floor closed. The other looked at the gate in surprise, then they looked at Riku. Riku looked up at them with serious and determined eyes.

"I'm sorry, i cann't allow any of you to step outside of this room... and get in my way."

Unseen by anyone... at the edge of this lily garden, there was another flower, onesingle black rose stood up among the white lily. And no one noticed yet at Riku left hand ring finger, there was a ring with reddish amber gem.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next at Heaven and Earth : Cielo Side

.

.

.

"...Tenn saw a ball of light came toward him and entered Cielo gem..."   

.

.

.

"...I'll be fine..."   

.

.

.  
"...in the FD that given by Touma ..."     
.

.

.

Next Chapter : Mesmerising Elegy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song : Haruka Chigusa-Lonely Feather (Gakusei toshi no asterik 2nd insert song)
> 
> Lily (General) - Honor, Purity of Heart, Innocence, Pride
> 
> Rose (Black) - Farewell, Death, Symbol of Death used at Funerals
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, i cann't help myself XD
> 
> The battle scene is short, because my brain cann't really think about the other battle scene expect for Tenn and Riku. Riku battle will be at Terra side~
> 
> 2 more chapter~


	22. Mesmerising Elegy

_Elegy : An instrumental lament with praise to the dead_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four of the holy beast looked at Riku in surprised and confusion. "Riku what are you actually talking about?" Asked Touma, he was really confused

Riku earing then glowed in silverish red, at his right hand held a sword. All of them stepped back from Riku in surprised

"Silverish red? Not Terra?" Asked Gaku but he was in ready position

"Terra is at Tenn-nii hand, the meaning for getting Terra support is to be able use Terra ability at certain extend. For your question Touma... you will know now." Answered Riku

Riku held his sword to his chest and leaned his forehead to the blade. And muttered "Terra : Unseal the memory.". The gem at the sword glowed in silverish red, 12 light shoot out from the gem, seven ball of light went outside toward where Re:vale and I7 were, four ball of light whizzed toward the four holy beast while the other was toward upstair to where Tenn was. The ball was memory... a memory that Riku sealed around a week ago.

~With Tenn~

Tenn saw a ball of light came toward him and entered Cielo gem. In that instant he remembered... the memory Riku sealed away around one week ago.

"Just now... was that memory...?"

Then it just got him, what actually his little brother, Riku, seal... "No... Riku...!" Tenn eyes widened with horror and fear. He then tried his hardest to stood up, but it was in vain. Because his stamina was near zero thanks to him using Cielo highest skill at light manipulation, Shooting Star, and using pure purify in one go.

Ryo looked at Tenn changed expression, he then looked at the grey sword that stabbed at the ground and smiled sadly. "So you use seal to sealed their memory... Riku-kun, you can be kind yet cruel at the same time...."

~With the other~

The four after received their memory looked at Riku in disbelive and horror, while Riku only smiled sadly at them. Both Touma and Iori tried to move toward Riku but Riku raised his hand toward them...

"Terra : Seal movement."

Their movement sealed, and they cann't move from where they stood. Four of them tried their best to get away from the seal, but they cann't, Terra seal was absolute after all.

"Riku... Please no... Riku!"

"Nanase-san! Release us!"

"Riku-kun! Unseal you seal!"

"Damn it Nanase! Let us move!"

Riku only kept silent, his sword returned to earing. He looked at four of them with fond gaze... "Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san. Thank you... for staying at Tenn-nii side, always supporting and protecting him." Riku bowed toward Gaku and Ryuu direction

"Riku-kun..." "Nanase..."

"Iori, thank you for the advice at Kyoto. It helped me to straighten my feeling, i'm really owe you. And i forgot to say this that time since you just go after you told me about your feeling ... thank you for loving me, Iori." Riku smiled toward Iori

Iori teared up when he heard that and closed his eyes tightly "Nanase-san you..."

Riku looked at Touma, he then walked toward Touma that eyes began to glistened with tears. When Riku stood in front of Touma he cupped Touma face with both of his hand, he smiled so gently and beautifully that it was breath taking to saw by anyone that saw it.

"Thank you Touma, for everything that you had done for me. I'm sorry i just realized it..."

"Realized it...?" Muttered Touma. Then Touma just noticed, Riku wearing the ring he gave to Riku at Kyoto. The ring being wore at Riku left hand, at his ring finger. Touma eyes widened.

Riku smiled again and he tiptoed toward Touma, he kissed Touma gently, a gentle chaste kiss. Touma eyes painted with surprised and disbelieve. Riku then stepped back with redden cheeks, happiness and love were painted at his red eyes at the same time... sadness too...

"... I love you, Touma. I love you so much." Smiled Riku so brightly

The other three cann't believed what just they witnessed, if not for the memory they got earlier they might already whistled or congratulate Touma, but no... the way Riku said his confession was like... like he saying his goodbye.

Riku muttered something and he turned around. Touma snapped from his stunned state and tried to catch up with Riku, he forgot that Riku still sealed his movement.

"Damn it Riku! Release this!"

"Oi Nanase!"

"Riku-kun!"

"Nanase-san, stop doing something stupid!"

Riku movement stopped at the door to the stair, he then turned toward them and smiled again in reasurrance. "I'll be fine." When he passed the door it immediately closed shut behind him.

~With Tenn~

Tenn tried really hard to stand up, but his stamina really near zero. He cann't even contact the other via telepath. Then the sound of footsteps can be heard coming closer from the stair, he then looked up from his position at the floor. When he saw Riku there... his eyes was wide with horror, glistened with tears.

Riku only smiled with closed eyes and walked from the door, but he was not walking toward Tenn. Riku walked toward where Ryo lay, he then kneeled beside Ryo and held his right hand.

"It's... Riku...kun..." Smiled Ryo gently toward Riku

"Long time no see Ryo-san."

"Did I really..."

"Yeah you really lose."

"I see... so my resolve... is not strong enough... for you to choose me..."

"Yes it's not. I know what you really wanted to do Ryo-san... It's not to destroy the world, but reset it, right?"

"... How... can you be so sure..."

"Sa... I wonder. It's fine now Ryo-san, humanity might be still do so many bad things. But we do learn from our mistake... and the world at the right hand now." Riku smiled gently

"Is that so... i'll be going then, Riku-kun..."

"Farewell Ryo-san. I hope your soul can rest."

Ryo then smiled slightly toward Riku and closed his eyes... for the last time. Riku closed his eyes and Ryo body slowly changed into sand and dissapeared with wind breeze. He then opened his eyes and stood up. He took off his earing.

"Return to Terra, Gin."

The silverish red gem at Riku palm glowed in response, the gem changed to ball of light and whizzed toward the grey sword, it entered the gem at the sword cross guard. He then turned around and looked at Tenn that finally manage to stood up, but his knee still trembling.

_No... Oh god... No..._

__Why must you... Why must my brother!_ _

Riku walked toward Tenn and entwined his right hand with Tenn right hand. "Terra : Full recovery." The gem at the grey sword glowed in reddish amber, the same as Tenn entire body. Tenn can felt that his wound had been healed and his stamina returned slowly. When the light dissapeared Riku let go of Tenn hand and looked at Tenn eyes and smiled

"Tenn-nii, let's begin."

Tenn eyes were glistened with tears, he remembered... He remembered everything that he had to do... Riku smiled sadly, his eyes glistened with tears too. He walked toward Tenn, he held up his brother hand to his cheek and leaned to it. Tenn noticed the ring at Riku left ring finger but decided not to bother with it.

_How can you still smile Riku_

__How can you accept this with smile!_ _

"Tenn-nii, it's okay. It's my own choice."

"But... Riku...!"

"Please Tenn-nii, we only have one chance and... let this life have a purpose."

"Why cann't we just seal it like what happened before?!"

"Tenn-nii to seal the VOID there will be a price..."

"Don't tell me the price is...." Muttered Tenn with wide eyes, Riku nodded his head with solemn expression

_Your life have a purpose Riku!_

  * __Always! Don't say like your live is meaningless!__



Tenn looked at Riku eyes and only saw Riku determination, he then wiped his face and composed himself. After that he cupped Riku face with both of his hand, he leaned his forehead to Riku forehead.

"Life always have a purpose Riku... you always brighten my days... Not only me... but so many people..."

Riku eyes widened hearing that, then he smiled and tears poured out from his eyes.

"That's good then." Whispered Riku

Both of them closed their eyes and stay silent for a while, tried to bask in each other presence... Then at the same time they opened their eyes, they looked at each and smiled

_In then end... I cann't stop this_

___In then end i have to choose between two hard choice_ _ _

"I'm off, Tenn-nii."

"Take care, Riku."

Both gem at the crossed sword was glowing, the glow slowly spreaded to the entire sword, engulfed by the light. The two sword slowly merged into one sword. The light dissipate and the sword new form can be seen.

**Stated at one of the document in the FD that given by Touma**

Both of them looked at the VOID gem that floated not far from them. It still emitted dark aura eventhough it holder already dead. They both lifted their merged sword, Tenn used his right hand while Riku use his left hand, their other hand were holding each other.

The sword was beautiful, white and gray color merging with beautiful gradation. Both Cielo and Terra gem fused at the sword cross guard, color of reddish amber and silverish pink combinated like a vortex.

"Cielo" "Terra"

The gem glowed brightly above them, one pair of vivid mechanical wing appeared at each of their back. Silverish pink for Tenn and reddish amber for Riku. Like two magnificent angel that descent from the heaven to bring end to the enemy... they strike.

**There is a condition that need to fulfil to use Sacred Purify**

"Sacred purify!" "Last shatter!"

Tenn and Riku bring down the sword together, and slashed the purplish black gem. Then entire tower was engulfed by the pilar of light that more bigger that earlier, the NOIR around the tower dissapeared instantly when this pilar of light appeared. When the light dissipate the gem that being slashed slowly turned to clear gem and shattered into bits, it being blown away by the wind... The gem fragment were like diamond dust... glittering beautifully around Tenn and Riku form.

The wings at Riku back were scattered and become many feather of light that slowly fell to the ground, some floated around them because of the wind. While the wings at Tenn back only dissapeared. Finally, finally they managed to destroy VOID, finally their endless battle was ending,...

Tenn panted in tiredness, he used a lot of his energy just now eventhought it was just recovered by Terra ability. Then he felt it, his brother body slumped toward him, there's no warm breath at his neck eventhought his brother face was there. Riku already released his grip at their sword, Tenn hold at Riku body tightened, he held his brother body close to him.

**It used with a heavy price to pay**

"...Riku... we did it Riku. The VOID is no more now..."

Tenn released his held from his sword, then using both of his hand he held close his brother unmoving body. Tenn body was trembling... oh god why... why must Riku... Why must his beloved brother... was the thing that he repeated at his mind.

"Why didn't you answer me Riku..."

The sun rose from it slumber at the night, gifting it rays of light unto the world. Amid the dark night sky was the blush of scarlet, the warmth of amber. Gazing toward the illuminated clouds, still beneath the ethereal glow... Yet the beauty of morning sunrise was ignored by Tenn. He kept holding his brother body while burying his face at his brother head. Endless tears keep coming out from Tenn eyes. Tenn then remembered what Terra asked to him at the Terra's  _judgement day_ , he got it now...

_"... Even if you have to pay a heavy price?"_

Tenn looked at his brother face... Riku was smiling and had peaceful expression... like he was only sleeping. Tenn face scrunched in pain and anguist, his heart aching with so much pain... After three years being seperated... after only a few week they reunited... his other half gone now... No longer can held it, he screamed to the beautiful morning sky "RIKUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

**The price that needed to pay is the Cielo holder most important person... life**

One life or thousand million life... That day someone life ended... and it was another beginning for another life...

_**... Hope still not yet die...** _

  -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Next at Heaven and Earth : Cielo Side  

**_To my little brother_ **

**_I wonder how are you right now over there. I hope you are healthy, well with your condition now i know you are healthy_**     

**_We managed to find the fragment here and tomorrow we, TRG and Re:vale, will be sent out to purified it._ **

**_This country really are cold. All of us always need to wearing warm clothes at here._ **

**_You know... I really miss you..._ **

**_I really want to see you..._ **

**_Riku..._**     

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Next Chapter : Glorious Encore (Last)**


	23. Glorious Encore (Last)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Tenn and some character might be OOC

_Encore : a repeated or additional performance of an item at the end of a concert, as called for by an audience_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To my little brother** _

One and a half year had passed since that battle... Eventhough VOID had been destroyed the remaining NOIR was not completely vanished. They found out that Ryo made fragment of VOID at each continent, that was the reason why NOIR still appeared. But fortunately the fragment didn't have to use  _Sacred Purify_  to purified it. It was only fragment, not the VOID it self. Now DIFENDERE of entire world was in mission to destroy all the remaining NOIR and found the exact location of the VOID fragment. Since only Cielo can purified the fragment and only Terra can destroy the fragment the other USERS had mission to search VOID fragment exact location. Japan already cleared from the majority of NOIR and some of country at asia continent too.

TRG member were now at the battlefield in some country at europe, DIFENDERE of europe branch managed to found exact location of the VOID fragment, this was why TRG was sent, to let Tenn purified the fragment. Now each of them using their fullest ability against the NOIR. They were being surrounded from many angle _._

_**I wonder how are you right now over there. I hope you are healthy, well with your condition now i know you are healthy.** _

"Urgh, when will the reinforcement get here?!" Shouted Gaku

"Around 1 more minutes!" Answered Ryuu

"Damn it, it's cold here!" Shouted Gaku again

"Shut it old man. We are cold too." Deadpanned Tenn

"You brat...!"

"Both of you... we are at the middle of the battle now!"

Tenn then pointed one of his sword to the up front. Many small white sphere appeared above the NOIR army

"Cielo : Ray of Light!"

From that many small sphere come out many rain of light. Thanks to that attack so many NOIR managed to be exterminated. But if this keep up, TRG member stamina will be...

_**We managed to find the fragment here and tomorrow we, TRG and Re:vale, will be sent out to purified it.** _

Then suddenly they saw pilar of fire and water not far from them. Finally, their reinforcement came! Ryuu sighed out in relieve while Gaku muttered something like 'Finally'

"Gaku! Ryuu! Don't lower your guard yet!" Shouted Tenn while he blocked an NOIR attack in front of him with both of his sword. Suddenly NOIR attacked from behind Tenn without Tenn notice it. But the attack was blocked by someone blade.

"... the same can be said to you, Kujou."

"Inumaru Touma..."

"Tenn! Are you alright?!" Shouted Ryuu

"I'm fine!" Tenn shouted back

_**This country really are cold. All of us always need to wearing warm clothes at here.** _

Now Tenn and Touma were fighting with back to back.

"Take care of yourself properly, or else  _he_  will be sad." Said Touma

"You don't have to tell me that,  _I know_." Responded Tenn

"Just reminding you that your life not only belong to you now. We need you to purify the fragment after all." Continued Touma

Tenn then focused back to fighting while murmured

"... I'll always remember that."

Finally all of the NOIR there was managed to wiped out, with combination effort of TRG, I7, and Re:Vale. The three unit were in front of abandoned church, the VOID fragment was inside of this church. But they cann't get inside, because... there was a giant NOIR with tiger form blocked their advance and some many small NOIR.

The one that tasked to attack the tiger was TRG, Iori, and Touma, while the rest have a task to annihilated the other small NOIR

"Amongst all... why tiger that had a swift movement... It even huge." Grunted Gaku

"Don't complain you old man." Responded Tenn

"This brat really... Not cute at all." Gaku was really ticked off now

"Both of you... we  _ **ARE**_  at the battlefield." Said Ryuu in exasperated tone. While Iori and Touma only sweatdropped.

_**You know... I really miss you...** _

Five of them circled the tiger and tried to weakened it using their abillity, but it seems like this tiger had some regeneration power that even Touma  _Annihilation_   _Blaze,_ didn't managed to finish it.

"What the hell that Ryo made this tiger from..?! Even after dead he still make a trouble for us!" Shouted Touma, he was really frustated that his attack didn't working at all.

"There must be a way to kill this beast." Muttered Iori

Then Iori saw it, something glinted at the back neck of the tigger. He then shoot a arrow toward it, "Genbu : Aqua blast!" but the back neck was protected by some kind of barrier. Found it... the tiger weakness.

"Kujou-san! It back neck! Use harmony to neutralize the barrier at the back neck!"

"Roger! Ryuu!"

"On it! Seiryuu : Earth Embrace!"

Ryuu immediately kneeled at the ground, and face his palm to the ground. He controlled the earth to bind the tiger movement. The tiger movement was resricted, but it tried to get away from Ryuu's bind. Ryuu gritted his teeth, it won't hold too long.

"Tenn hurry!"

Without saying anything, Tenn immediately dashed toward the tiger. Touma and Iori crossed their weapon, Tenn used their crossed weapon for foothold to jump. Both of them using their strength to help Tenn into the air. When Tenn was airborne he saw it, a black gem at the backneck of the tiger.

"Cielo : Strike and Harmony!"

Cielo gem glowed, Tenn dived down at the exact place of tiger backneck, his sword managed to pierce the gem and destroyed it. He then jumped back and let Touma and Gaku finish it.

"Suzaku : Flame vortex!" "Byakko : Tempest!"

An tornado with combination of fire and wind finally destroyed the tiger NOIR... it was an overkill actually. That said... at least both Touma and Gaku managed to vent out their anger. Ryuu and Iori looked at each other and smiled, while Tenn huffed out in relieve. But he lower his guard... from the bush behind him an NOIR with bear form suddenly came out and tried to attack Tenn.

"Tenn look out!" Shouted Gaku

Tenn noticed the enemy too late, when he turned around the bear claw already raised above it head, ready to strike. 

_**I really want to see you... Riku...** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terra : Gravity bullet."

Suddenly the bear NOIR already lost it head, then dissapeared into nothingless. There not far from where Tenn was stood his beloved brother. Red hair and eyes glitering by the sunlight, with innocent and beautiful smile at his face. One of his hand was lifted up toward the front, a proof that he just used his ability earlier.

"That was dangerous, Tenn-nii."

"You're late Riku."

"Excuse me. When the plane just landed earlier, i immediately dragged to medic wing! There were so many patient at the base! When finished i dashed here with full speed you know!" Pouted Riku

The other chuckled and laughted seeing this. Really, one and a half year ago they almost lost this little sun. Smile that can brigten up their day, the laught that make their mood went up. They really glad that Riku was alive. Riku then walked toward all of them, he now wearing the same uniform as them... And held the title of I7 ace.

"You even forget to take off your doctor coat, Riku." Chuckled Touma

Yup, Riku managed to graduated a few months ago and got his doctor diploma and degree. That day was one of the happiest one for both twins.

"Eh you're right Touma." Blinked Riku

Even after times passed, Riku innocent still stayed the same. Touma then patted Riku head and kept on chuckling, Riku glared (pouted) toward Touma, but really, it made Riku more cute than scary. Touma cann't held himself, he hugged and kissed Riku forehead immediately, Riku face redden in an instant. And seeing this... someone switch flipped on...

Suddenly someone kicked Touma off Riku, and all of them can saw it, an pissed protective elder brother... (lol, really Tenn). Tenn stood in front of Riku now. He then turned to Riku and checked Riku to saw was there any wound or not.

"You're fine right Riku? No wound? No strange symptoms right? Did you still have an jet-lag?" Tenn bombarded Riku with question

"Mou! Tenn-nii! I'm 19! Not 9! And i'm the doctor here!"

"I don't care you are still my baby brother for me."

Riku face redden again and he pouted, but before he can say anything Touma beat him to it

"Dammit you brocon! Can you let me have my time with Riku!"

"Shut up you dog! I still not approve of you!"

And another day of banter between elder brother and his brother-in-law(?). Riku sighed in exhausted tone, while the other deadpanned seeing the banter.

"Really... it already pass one year and each banter content always the same..." Muttered Mitsuki

"You must be tired ne Riku-kun." Said Yuki

"Hah... I almost bored seeing this." Answered Riku

"Almost?" Asked Momo

"Well seing both of them banter like this... is an entertainment it self. Sometime it's funny when i managed to predict what they will said next. And this is how both of them show their closeness to each other." Laughed Riku

'Right... almost forgot he himself have sadistic streak. And close from where...' Thought the other

"But seeing them who usually serious bantering like this... made me feel assured that our battle near ending." Said Tamaki

"Well said Tama." Smiled Yamato

"Oh! After this mission let's go to my home country! We still have time because VOID fragment next location still not found out yet." Suggested Nagi

"That's a good idea Nagi-kun!" Said Sougo in happiness

"Nagi-kun is from norway right? I want to see it, i never went there before!" Interjected Ryuu with smile at his face

And the subject of the talk changed to vacation at norway. Both Gaku and Iori deadpanned seeing and hearing this.

"Are they not aware that the NOIR fragment still not yet destroyed here?"

"Don't ask Izumi-otouto. The purifier (Tenn) himself was busy tried to kill someone and the destroyer (Riku) was busy to calm them both."

"Urgh... my head..."

Gaku only patted Iori shoulder in sympathy. Really their group were insane, but... they loved their group. Riku looked at Tenn and Touma that still bantering with each other, it even almost escalated to fight...

"You dog! I'll defeat you and won't let you near Riku again!"

"Bring it on you damn brocon!"

Both of them tried to activated their BLANC weapon form... And that was it! Suddenly both Tenn and Touma cann't move, like some force pressured their body. They both looked at Riku, there Riku left earing (his BLANC) was glowed in reddish amber. Riku used gravity to stop both of them fighting.

"Really both of you... we still need to finish our mission!"

Ah right... both of them forgot about that.

"Sorry about that Riku." "Sorry Riku."

"Urgh... just glad i love both of you or else i already use gravity to throwed you both far!" Pouted Riku

All sweatdropped hearing that, they saw Riku done that before to someone that brave enough to flirt with Touma or Tenn. Well... just said that this innocent angel can be a vengeful devil. Both Tenn and Touma smiled, they held one of Riku hand at each other hand. Then walked toward the abandoned church together.

"Let's finish this mission quickly." Said Tenn

"After this let's go to date, Riku." Said Touma

"Like i'll let you go with only two of you." Interjected Tenn

"Dammit you brocon! Can you at least let me have a date with Riku in private!"

"It will only me and Riku that go together." Answered Tenn

Seeing this Riku only laughed in delight and happiness, he really love both of them (he love his team, TRG, Revale and his other friend to. But these two were special). The other that following them from behind only shaked their head some even laughed.

Their fight might not ended yet. But... at least they have each other and they can see it... the end of this endless war.

**_~Cielo Side, Fine~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you who read, leave Kudo and comment at this story ^^


End file.
